À ma place
by Karine-F
Summary: "Son temps à elle est un miroir où n'habitent que les profils de ses rêves." SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

« A ma place »

**Chapitre 1.**

Hermione tapait sa plume de nervosité sur le bois dru de sa paillasse. Sa 7ème et exceptionnelle dernière année n'avait pas débuté sous les meilleures auspices. Elle et Ron avaient eu de multiples disputes, dont une énième ayant conduit à leur rupture… pour la troisième fois depuis quatre mois. Harry en était d'ailleurs tellement usé qu'il s'était mis à les éviter.

Pour conclure, Poudlard ne lui avait donné aucun choix quant à ses options pour passer ses ASPICS. Plusieurs matières avaient été supprimé, coupe budgétaire oblige, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans ces stupides cours de divination, avec cette Trelawney qui ne cessait de lui sortir par les yeux.

Hermione se permit de jeter une oeillade incendiaire à Ron qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, lequel n'en sourcilla pas avant d'écouter la missive toujours plus dramatique de leur professeur.

« Aujourd'hui, mes enfants, j'ai fais une découverte extraordinaire ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. »

La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel avant que la sorcière ne s'éclipse un instant vers le fond de la classe. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle traînait avec lourdeur un objet circulaire, d'au moins 1m50 et caché par un châle sombre. Cette fois, elle venait d'accrocher l'attention de l'ensemble de ses élèves.

Lorsque Sybille se tourna de nouveau vers eux, elle prit un temps afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Amaterasu, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix déraillée. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, certains venaient de sursauter et la plupart des autres affichèrent une mine incrédule.

Bon. Peut-être que la guerre avait fait des ravages définitifs sur ses neurones.

« … Personne ? Couina-t-elle, déçue. »

Quelques Gryffondor se tournèrent vers Hermione, mais cette dernière haussa les épaules. Non, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Trelawney parlait, et pour une fois, elle s'en fichait bien. La divination n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé (si elle pouvait se permettre ce jeu de mot).

« Bien, soupira l'enseignante. Amaterasu était un grand et puissant sorcier japonais. Il est notamment connu pour avoir conçu plusieurs objet magique, dont un miroir. »

La sorcière se tourna alors vers l'immense objet derrière elle et en défit le voile. Y trônait, non un miroir, mais une sorte de soucoupe. Elle était dorée, enjolivée de multiples gravures asiatiques, mais fissurée à de multiples endroits. Ces crevasses étaient visibles par de fines lignes cuivrées. Pourtant, son reflet était si hypnotique que l'assemblée entière retenait son souffle.

« Ce n'est pas un miroir, souligna une jeune Serpentard, perplexe.

_ Nous le nommons ainsi, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'appartient pas à la même famille que le miroir de Risèd par exemple, souligna la professeur en jetant un regard appuyé sur Harry, qui se tassa dans son siège. Celui-ci ne provoque aucun dépendance quelconque. Il n'est pas dangereux.

_ Alors pourquoi est-il fissuré ? demanda timidement Neville.

_ Très bonne question, Monsieur Londubat. En réalité, c'est l'image que le miroir a envoyé à certains sorciers qui leur a provoqué une certaine forme de… colère. La complexité de cette antiquité est que son utilisation est sujet à controverse. Certains affirment qu'il est une fenêtre vers l'avenir, d'autre qu'il renvoi un secret intérieur profond, ou leur espoir le plus cher. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est ni un épouvantard, ni un second miroir de Risèd.

_ Vous voulez dire que personne ne sait à quoi il sert ? interrogea Hermione, désabusée. Juste qu'il envois une image… véridique, sans en connaître sa provenance ?

_ Exactement, s'extasia la sorcière. »

« _Complètement débile_ », fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Pourquoi étudier un objet avec aussi peu d'interêt ? Cette soucoupe pouvait aussi bien montrer un avenir proche comme lointain, ou même inexistant. En bref, c'était absurde. Tout comme l'ensemble de ce cours.

« Hermione Granger. »

La concernée sursauta à l'appel de son nom, et plissa les yeux d'agacement vers son enseignante.

« Vous vous portez volontaire ? »

La jeune femme soupira, puis se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise le long du parquet de la salle de classe. Elle s'avança pas à pas, ignorant les regard curieux de ses camarades, puis se planta à plusieurs mètres du miroir.

« Avancez-vous et dites-nous ce que vous voyez. »

Bien. Au moins, personne ne pouvait voir son reflet sauf elle, ce qui était un bon début. Elle se serait senti mal à l'idée que Trelawney assiste au spectacle d'elle en train de l'assommer avec sa foutue boule de cristal. Après tout, c'était bien son désir immédiat le plus fort… Mais visiblement, le miroir n'avait pas le même effet que celui de Risèd.

C'est avec une volonté à la fois lasse et rompue qu'Hermione se planta devant le plateau doré. Elle vit son reflet se tordre durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui montre de nouveau son image. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait l'impression de se voir, avec des années supplémentaires. Cinq ou sept, guère plus. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements noirs. Son homologue glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacée.

« Je me vois, lança-t-elle, intriguée. »

La classe semblait pendue à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle scrutait son reflet avec interêt.

_« Cet homme est débile. Comment peut-on être à la fois aussi intelligent, et aussi con ? »_

Hermione répéta ce qu'elle venait de grogner, songeant intérieurement qu'elle ne parlait clairement pas de Ron si le mot « intelligent » franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle en rit en son fort intérieur avant que son reflet ne se trouble de nouveau.

« Plus rien, lâcha-t-elle, résignée.

_ Oh, soupira Trelawney, dépitée. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle parviendrait à amener son élève à aimer sa matière.

_ Attendez, s'exclama Hermione en levant une main en direction de sa professeure. »

Le miroir se contorsionna, puis lui renvoya l'image sombre d'une commode donnant sans doute sur une chambre, ou un salon.

Hermione décrivit avec difficulté ce qu'elle voyait, c'est-à-dire peu de choses. Il y avait une tapisserie chic, un siège baroque couleur vert bouteille ainsi qu'un tapis persan au sol.

Puis, Hermione afficha un rougissement terrible, ouvrant la bouche sans être capable de parler cette fois.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous voyez quelque chose d'autre ? »

Oh, si elle pouvait se terrer dans un trou de souris à cet instant même, elle le ferait sans une once d'hésitation. Son autre était dos à elle, nue et dans une position de plus équivoque. Elle était soulevée par quelqu'un, dont elle ne voyait le visage à cause de cette pénombre.

Hermione pencha la tête. En tout cas, il savait s'y prendre. Ses gémissements s'accélèrent lorsque son amant la déposa sur la commode, juste en face du miroir. Elle vit une chevelure ébène lui chatouiller l'épaule alors qu'il approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

« Vilaine sorcière. »

Hermione manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ses mains tremblèrent et elle sentit ses genoux flageller.

« Hermione ? s'inquiéta cette fois Trelawney. »

Mais la concernée, elle, n'entendait rien. Rien d'autre que des grognements de plaisir commun, que cette voix sombre et suave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien en train de lui glisser des obscénités. Enfin, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle perçut son visage.

« Non, murmura-t-elle, abasourdie.

_ Oui, contra son homologue. Professeur, s'exclama-t-elle, en pleine extase, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_ J'aime quand vous m'appelez ainsi, lui avoua-t-il en mordant son épaule d'un geste joueur. Miss Granger, lui glissa-t-il sensuellement. »

Le miroir se mit à trembler, d'un côté comme de l'autre sous les accoups. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, mortifiée. Elle passa ses deux mains secouées de spasmes dans sa chevelure, mais se ravisa lorsque son amant le fit à son tour en inspirant avec profondeur. Quant à son double, elle entoura le visage de son soupirant avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Elle était en train de faire l'amour avec Snape. Oui, car ils ne faisaient pas que baiser. Non, il y avait autre chose, c'était évident.

Le maître des potions claqua sa main sur le miroir, le faisant encore plus trembler et Hermione tomba sur les fesses, crucifiée, choquée et semblant même traumatisée. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du reflet comme si elle faisait face à Voldemort en personne, l'illusion s'effaça peu à peu sur eux, sur lui, en train de savourer sa bouche comme s'il goutait au met le plus délicieux de l'univers.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reprenant peu à peu court avec la réalité. Elle observa la professeur de divination, puis ses camarades d'un air incrédule avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse en dehors de la salle de classe.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, avant de vous livrer ce chapitre, je voulais vous dire :** MERCI !**

**En toute franchise, je ne pensais pas que mon absence sur le site serait remarqué. J'ai eu envie d'écrire subitement après avoir achevé mon second roman, mais je me suis dis que vous seriez parti et que cela ne vous interesserait pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai tout de même voulu publier, juste pour le partage. Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews !**

**J'étais requinqué, à bloc ! Franchement, ça m'a fait ultra plaisir ! J'ai pu voir des nouveaux pseudo comme des anciens, je les ai tous lu, presque avec la larmichette. J'aime donc autant vous dire que je trépigne d'impatience de vous fournir la suite de cette fiction. Vous allez me détester, m'adorer, bref, vous n'allez plus savoir que faire au bout d'un certain moment xD**

**Je ne vous spoil pas plus, j'en suis à l'écriture du 13ème chapitre (et vous verrez s'il porte malheur ou non... héhé)**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Elle savait, oui, elle le savait que ce cours était une malédiction ambulante. Hermione était restée une heure entière dans son lit, le visage plongé dans son oreiller. La porte donnant sur sa chambre avait tambouriné plusieurs fois, et derrière, elle avait perçu la voix inquiète de Ginny, Harry et même Ron.

Elle n'avait ouvert à personne.

Ce n'est que son estomac criant famine qui était parvenu à la lever de sous sa couette.

Le visage pâle, elle sortit de la pièce à pas de loup et fit de son mieux pour ne croiser personne. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ses amis se trouveraient dans la grande salle, surtout connaissant l'appétit d'ogre de Ron. Ce soir n'en faisait bien sûr pas exception et pourtant, lorsqu'elle franchit l'immense porte du réfectoire, elle se figea à l'entrée.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire face, pas maintenant. Ils voudraient des explications, chose qu'elle serait incapable de leur fournir. Les images encore troublantes d'elle en train de succomber au pire des péchés avec la chauve souris des cachots lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle s'apprêta à se tourner afin de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Pourtant, elle percuta de plein fouet un corps, immense et noir et manqua de tomber à la renverse avant que deux grandes et puissantes mains ne la retienne par les avants-bras.

Hermione papillonna du regard avant de se figer de nouveau d'effroi.

« Profess- Monsieur, se corrigea-t-elle non sans bégayer.

_ Miss Granger, prononça-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre dans une position correcte. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, désarçonnée. Non, elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, elle baissa les yeux seconde après seconde afin d'observer les mains de son professeur de part et d'autre de ses bras. Se rendant lui-même compte de ce contact impromptu, il la lâcha comme si elle était empoisonnée.

« Faites attention, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix sombre avant de la contourner. »

Lorsqu'il passa prés d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, juste un peu afin d'humer son parfum. Elle ferma les paupières une seconde supplémentaire, envahie par ces sensations ainsi que le frôlement de sa cape sur ses jambes. Enfin, Snape se rendit jusqu'à la longue tablé des professeurs et prit place aux côtés de Lupin, qui avait reprit son poste.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que le reflet lui avait envoyé ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Etait-ce l'avenir ? Un possible avenir ? Hermione resta plantée là, en proie à ses interrogations qui la tiraillaient. Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta si fort qu'elle s'en éloigna d'un bon mètre.

« Harry, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en voyant la bouille de son meilleur ami.

_ Hermione, on s'inquiète tous pour toi depuis la fin du cours.

_ Laissez-moi, murmura-t-elle, apeurée. »

Harry soupira. Il ne savait ce que son amie avait vu dans le miroir d'Amaterasu, mais il connaissait cette sensation… Celle de vouloir garder une chose importante pour soi.

« Nous n'en parlerons pas, c'est promis, la rassura-t-il. »

Hermione leva un regard timide vers lui, puis finit par hocher doucement la tête en soupirant.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa en silence, elle dériva son regard vers la table des professeurs, et plus particulièrement vers lui. Snape.

Il venait de se servir un café, puis leva ses iris charbons et tomba par automatisme sur celles de son élève. Hermione déglutit lorsqu'il se mit à la scruter avec profondeur.

Elle pouvait encore l'entendre supplier. Les mains moites, elle remua ses doigts avec nervosité avant de rompre enfin le contact, le rouge au joue. Comment Diable allait-elle pouvoir continuer à suivre ses cours après avoir vu une chose pareille ?

* * *

La nuit qu'elle passa fut des plus agitée, et les cernes ornementant son visage lui donnait l'apparence d'un cadavre. Oh, elle avait fait son possible avec quelques touches de maquillage, mais rien qui ne puisse faire de miracle.

Dire qu'elle commençait par deux heures de potions. Abattue, elle enfila son uniforme, ayant comme l'impression de se vêtir d'un habit de prisonnier sur le point de se rendre à l'échafaud.

Hermione tremblait autant que Neville durant sa première année. Si elle s'écoutait, elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais son esprit Gryffondor lui criait d'y faire face, ne serait-ce que pour l'honneur.

Avec toutes ces histoires, elle était arrivée tout pile à l'heure et le regretta lorsqu'elle remarqua que la seule table disponible se trouvait juste en face du bureau du redouté maître des potions.

Hermione déglutit, anxieuse. Lorsqu'elle s'installa sur sa chaise, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le visage de son professeur, et se détourna vite en frissonnant. Elle l'entendit bien donner quelques instructions de sa voix grave, mais c'était comme si elle l'entendait au loin, tel un son étouffé. Elle ne le voyait même plus, se cachant derrière son épaisse touffe de cheveux hirsute, le nez plongé dans son manuel.

« Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme bondit, le timbre de son professeur venant de raisonner juste derrière son oreille. Elle se tourna et le vit penché sur elle, un sourcil haut levé et désapprobateur habillant son visage.

« Oui ?

_ Oui ? répéta-t-il, agacé. »

Alors qu'elle priait pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle le plus possible, il en fit tout le contraire. Snape approcha son visage, le voulant menaçant vers celui de son élève. Même si la guerre avait mis à mal sa fameuse réputation de mangemort capable du pire, il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance et de son sens du dramatique. Autant dire qu'il était habitué à inspirait de la terreur chez ses étudiants, même les rouge et or.

Pourtant, cela avait été différent pour quelques élèves, comme ce maudit Potter, mais aussi pour l'horrible Miss Je Sais Tout de Granger. Elle avait toujours affronté ses airs contrits sans sourciller, et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait la terrible tendance à avoir raison les 3/4 du temps. Il savait bien que ses méthodes d'intimidation n'auraient aucun effet, comme d'habitude. Enfin, à l'impossible nul n'est tenu.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur son bureau et avança son visage pour ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Avez-vous seulement écouté ce que j'ai dis ? souffla-t-il. »

Hermione déglutit encore une fois. Elle ne parvint à se retenir d'attarder ses yeux sur sa bouche, la même qui avait parcouru son cou. Il l'avait titillé à ses endroits les plus sensibles. Son double avait semblé fondre sous ses baisers. C'était si particulier, de l'imaginer ainsi.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, comme hypnotisée. Snape pencha légèrement la tête.

Etrange.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas cette expression insolente qu'elle abhorrait à longueur de temps et qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Pire encore, ses pupilles lui donnait un regard noirci de… désir.

Snape bloqua sa respiration sans même s'en apercevoir. Incapable de bouger, ni même de réfléchir, il se contenta de rester planté là, examinant le visage de son élève avec curiosité. Il avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait de personne ne l'ayant un jour regardé de cette façon.

« Excusez-moi, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix murmurante. »

Enfin, il inspira de nouveau. Bon sang, mais que Diable se passait-il chez cette gamine étrange ? Il la vit se pincer les lèvres, et la sentait remuer sur place. A présent, leur échange ne pouvait plus paraître normal.

La tension était si palpable qu'ils étaient tout deux incapable de bouger, et ce fut avec une volonté frisant le surnaturel que Snape s'éloigna de quelques centimètres afin de se redresser.

« La potion Oculus, répéta-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. »

De sa main, il tourna deux pages de son manuel, non sans la quitter du regard.

« Dépêchez vous. »

Cet ordre était plus donné pour la forme que pour le fond. Snape retrouva son siège, derrière son bureau et à son plus grand malheur, devant Granger. Sans le réaliser tout à fait, il lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil curieux. Il scrutait ses préparations et son visage concentré. Durant son travail, la jeune Gryffondor restait toujours imperturbable. Ses mains volaient avec volupté au dessus de son chaudron, s'en était magique. De la magie, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Les autres eux, ne se contentaient que de bricoler.

Le bureau de la jeune femme se trouvait assez près du sien pour qu'il puisse presque tenir une conversation privée.

« Moins fort. »

Hermione l'entendit, mais ne comprit pas bien l'origine de ses mots qui avaient été prononcé d'un ton bas. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, interrogative.

« Votre feu, lui glissa-t-il d'un ton confident. »

Hermione s'y attela sans attendre, surprise par les instructions jetées par son professeur, lui qui d'ordinaire n'aidait jamais personne. D'un geste discret, Snape fit apparaître un flacon d'essence de rose sur la paillasse de son élève qui hocha la tête. Elle savait que la potion avait un goût atroce et ils devraient la tester eux-même.

Par pur réflexe, elle eut un faible sourire de gratitude.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait regardé avec autre chose que du dégoût ou de la pitié. Dans tous les cas, il n'aimait guère ce traitement de faveur qu'il trouvait bien bas, mais il n'avait pas bien réfléchit.

Snape se stoppa un instant dans l'écriture de son cours. Depuis quand ne réfléchissait-il pas ? Il papillonna un instant du regard avant de secouer la tête. Il devait se ramollir avec le temps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les fioles s'amoncelèrent devant lui et la dernière, la sienne, fut poser avec délicatesse sur sa paillasse. La couleur était bien entendu la plus vive, d'un orangé brillant et le contenu de son chaudron dégageait encore une odeur fleurie. Bien entendu, elle l'avait utilisé à très bon escient.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse. Le coeur battant, elle quitta la salle de classe, déterminé à arrêter d'avoir cette attitude bizarre envers Snape.

Le concerné quant à lui eut la même idée, effrayé à l'idée de devenir aussi bienveillant que la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Hors de question de choyer tous ces cornichons une seconde de plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Le site avait bugué, et je n'ai pas pu lire vos reviews avant au moins deux jours ! J'aime autant vous dire que j'étais frustrée comme ja-mais ! Donc dark-corbeau, non ce n'est pas toi qui avait oublié mdr Mais tu es chou, merci à toi, je suis aussi contente de te retrouver ainsi que vous tous ! J'aimerai faire une liste de tous vos pseudo pour vous dire merci, mais ce serait long et pénible. LOL

En tout cas, Silverbutterfly209, tu es sur une excellente voie concernant le miroir. Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Et oui, kagomeLove2, Hermione va obtenir tout l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle recherche xD Et tu vas être d'autant plus contente que j'en suis au 17 actuellement ! Moi qui pensait que ce serait une fic courte, je suis encore partie dans un truc qui va être looooong, et mouvementé !

Lokki1, c'est tout l'effet recherché justement et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai remarqué ! C'était totalement ce que je voulais faire transparaître.

L Blue Bird, j'aime ton interprétation des réactions de Snape ! Sur tes questionnements quant à l'effet du miroir sur Snape, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que tu aura bientôt la réponse.

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Hermione secoua ses bras et ses jambes, comme un sportif s'apprêtant à affronter une épreuve olympique.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici, à deux heures du matin qui plus est. Mais l'insomnie était devenue sa meilleure amie depuis… l'incident. Ce soir-là, elle venait de décider d'en finir. Alors, elle avait emprunté la cape d'Harry, parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de classe de divination. La tâche avait été ardue, mais pas insurmontable.

A présent, le miroir la surplombait de nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

Elle avait fait des tas de recherches dans la bibliothèque comme la réserve, mais très peu mentionnait l'existence du miroir d'Amaterasu. Elle avait bien trouvé une légende moldu, mais ce dernier disait que cet objet avait comme pouvoir de renvoyer une image objective de soi. Cela ne collait pas.

D'un geste déterminé, elle souleva le drap découvrant l'antiquité et y fit de nouveau face. Son reflet lui renvoya de nouveau l'image d'elle, un peu plus vieille encore une fois. Elle passait un rouge à lèvres discret sur sa bouche, puis sourit lorsque deux bras puissants vinrent étreindre sa taille.

Lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure sombre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien migrer dans son cou, Hermione inspira en tentant de contrôler ses émotions.

« J'aime cette satanée tignasse, soupira-t-il en y passant ses doigts.

_ C'est faux, ricana-t-elle.

_ C'est vrai. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, éberluée.

« Tu es plus belle que tu ne le croit, lança-t-il en la regardant dans le miroir. »

Cette déclaration eut un effet coup de poing, alors qu'il semblait la regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors que le timbre de sa voix semblait si sincère. Cet état de fait fit défiler quelques larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme qui recula de nouveau afin de sortir de cet endroit.

Elle devait éviter ce miroir, et sortir Snape de ses pensées. Ou l'affronter. Peu importe.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi cette histoire la bouleversait tant ? Etait-ce parce que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que cela risquait d'être vrai ou que ce soit définitivement faux ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la main déjà posée sur la poignée donnant sur l'extérieur, Hermione soupira. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'objet qui lui causait tant de maux et revint vers lui d'un air résolu.

Lorsque son reflet lui apparu une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme serra les poings, enragée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'enrager contre elle-même. »

Son double sembla entendre ces derniers mots. Elle s'appuya sur la commode, levant un sourcil de consternation lui faisant étrangement ressembler à son professeur de potions.

_« Il serait temps que tu vois qui tu es._

__ _Et qui je suis ? s'en agaça-t-elle plus que tout. En quoi Snape à quoique ce soit à voir là dedans ?

__ Je ne peux pas te le dire. »_

Son reflet semblait jubiler, et elle, avait envie de l'étrangler. Elle comprit tout à coup pourquoi ce miroir était si fêlé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour être qui je suis.

_ _Tu l'es déjà, tu ne t'en rend juste pas encore compte. »_

Hermione ragea. Ces énigmes étaient en train de la rendre folle.

« C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Son homologue ricana avant de s'effacer, la laissant plus en colère que bouleversée cette fois. Cet objet était maléfique, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Hermione se hâta en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, puis resta stoïque au beau milieu du couloir. La cape. Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

« Miss Granger. »

La concernée ferma les yeux de dépit. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne ? Elle souhaitait tant l'éviter, mais elle aurait du se douter que Snape rôdait toujours dans les couloirs, même en dehors de ses tours de garde.

« Deux heures du matin, souligna-t-il en levant un sourcil. »

Ce geste lui rappela celui de son double et Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, comme attendant sa sentence.

« J'attend, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle plongea des prunelles humides vers celle de Snape et dans son inconscience, ses mains tremblaient. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout raconter à quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un ne pouvait tout de même pas être lui !

Tiraillée, elle jongla d'une jambe à l'autre avec nervosité.

« Amaterasu, murmura-t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes de latence.

_ Pardon ? »

Hermione se racla la gorge et dévia ses yeux sur le côté, à la fois hésitante et honteuse.

« Amaterasu, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

_ Toujours aussi incompréhensible, gronda-t-il. »

Snape s'apprêta à hurler sur la jeune femme lorsqu'elle remua encore plus nerveusement, jusqu'à presque paniquer.

« C'est le miroir, Monsieur. C'est en train de me faire perdre la raison, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'arrive à en parler à personne, j'ai peur de finir à Sainte Mangouste. Par Merlin, je hais la divination, sanglota-t-elle sur place. Mon reflet, il me nargue, il me montre des choses que je ne comprends pas.

_ Hé bien, il sera parvenu à faire ce que personne d'autre n'a réussi jusqu'alors dans ce cas, lâcha le maître de potions d'un ton moqueur et sombre.

_ Arrêtez, je vous en prie prof… Monsieur. »

Snape fronça les sourcils devant ce changement de désignation des plus bizarroïdes. Cela faisait déjà la seconde fois qu'elle l'effectuait.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous avez surtout besoin de points en moins dans le sablier. Donc pour commencer, 50 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir outrepasser le couvre-feu.

_ Peu importe, maugréa-t-elle en envoyant valser cette sanction comme si elle ne valait rien.

_ Peu importe ? Répéta Snape, médusé.

_ Le miroir d'Amaterasu. Dites-moi ce qu'il représente. Qu'y voyez-vous ? Est-il dangereux ? Provoque-t-il une dépendance ? Est-il aussi nocif que le miroir de Risèd ? Est-ce que je vais finir par…

_ Taisez-vous ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme se tut tandis que son professeur pinça l'arête de son nez tout en soupirant de lassitude.

« Vous et vos questions, grogna-t-il. »

Hermione se ratatina sur elle-même tandis qu'elle sentit Snape perdre patience.

« Retournez vers votre dortoir immédiatement, et sachez qu'il y aura des conséquences à vos actes, déclara-t-il en se détournant, laissant claquer sa longue cape vers le sol. »

La Gryffondor finit par expirer enfin l'air de ses poumons quelques secondes après son départ. Elle se massa les tempes, avant de rebrousser chemin afin de récupérer la cape d'Harry. Elle ne cessait de se fustiger.

Il lui fallait impérativement sortir cette histoire de la tête, et cela devait passer par une chose : éviter Snape, par tous les moyens.


	4. Chapter 4

Vous ne tarissez toujours pas dans les reviews, j'aime autant vous dire que je me délecte autant de vous lire que vous attendez le prochain chapitre !

Silverbutterfly209, c'est une bonne théorie, et je pense que tu vas encore PLUS te creuser la tête quand tu vas lire le chapitre 5 ! La réaction d'Hermione exagérée, oui et non. Je n'ose imaginer si dans le canon, elle aurait vu cela. Elle n'aurait pas fait la fière je pense (après, à chacun d'interpréter son personnage à sa sauce et ses possibles réactions). Mais tout de même, en aurait-elle réellement parlé à Harry (ou à quelqu'un d'autre) ? En toute franchise, j'ai hésité. Dans une première version du chapitre 3, elle le faisait. Mais je me suis mise à sa place. Elle s'expose à beaucoup de questions. Du jugement aussi. Même si je sais que l'enfant maudit n'est pas une super ref (mdr), on a pu voir que Harry niveau jugement est pas mal aussi en post-war. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont elle a besoin. Qui plus est, je l'ai déjà fait dans Upside Down, j'avais envie de changer. Et puis, elle n'en a pas "réellement" parlé à Snape, elle l'a juste croisé et bim, elle a lâché le morceau sur le fait que le miroir la rende folle. Elle a peut-être l'espoir inconscient que Snape, dans son statut de professeur, fasse le necessaire. Qu'il lui en dise plus sur le miroir alors qu'elle n'a pas trouvé l'info, qu'il fasse remonter à la directrice, que quelque chose soit fait. Hermione n'est pas vraiment dans son état normale, elle est trop perturbée, son inconscient parle beaucoup pour elle dans cette fic.

Endyan, mdr oui c'est bien résumer ! Non, Snape n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il ne sait juste pas y faire.

Nomie, parfois, sous le coup du stress, on fait des trucs complètement débiles (et je sais de quoi je parle xD j'aurais totalement été capable d'aller rechercher la cape, surtout vu sa valeur. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la vole après tout.)

LouMoond, merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas la seule histoire qui existe en lien avec un miroir, mais j'ai essayé de faire un peu autre chose et sur un autre ton.

Audrey, tu y es presque xD

Erwael, pour sur, nous ne sommes pas habitué à lire Hermione déstabilisée ainsi. C'est volontaire. Ce n'est pas forcément OOC, je suis partie du postulat qu'elle a changé. Et qu'il y a quelque chose dans son inconscient (que tu comprendra plus tard), qui fait qu'elle est si déstabilisée qu'elle perd tous ses moyens. C'est un peu tordu LOL et il va falloir lire entre les lignes, mais "pourquoi pas".

Lolo66, oui. Le miroir d'Amaterasu est totalement différent du miroir de Risèd. Trelawney a quand même eu l'autorisation de le faire tester aux élèves. C'est qu'il ne doit pas être si dangereux. Est-ce que Snape va secouer ses bras comme un sportif olympiques ? mdr cette vision me fait énormément marrer

KikaInLove1, oh bah super, tu va pouvoir suivre celle-là en direct ! et LauraLM3, tu n'as pas fini d'être sur ta faim ma pauvre, je suis une auteur qui frustre (mais qui poste régulièrement, histoire de pas être trop méchante mdr)

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Oh, elle se sentait si fière !

Quatre jours, cela faisait près de 96 heures qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser son professeur de potions. En son for intérieur, elle savait bien que ce n'était absolument pas la solution, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à sortir ces images de sa tête. Pourtant, elle en était persuadé : cela finirait par passer si elle continuait à ne plus voir Snape.

Jusque là, elle avait réussi à toujours trouver une excuse pour ses cours. Pour ce qui était de le croiser dans les couloirs, elle se terrait dans sa tour et sa chambre. C'était frustrant, mais elle rongeait son frein comme elle le pouvait.

La jeune femme traversait les dédales du château, mais se stoppa net à quelques mètres de sa classe de divination. Une foule compacte s'était formée au loin, bouchant l'accès.

Hermione plissa les yeux, tentant de comprendre et surtout de voir d'où venait le problème.

« Encore cette folle de Trelawney. »

Cette voix, aux tons graves… Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Hermione se figea, frissonnant des pieds à la tête avant de lever avec lenteur son visage vers celui du maître des cachots qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« P-pardon, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Elle nous fait une crise en direct. »

Snape se tourna avec agacement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu en cours depuis la semaine dernière ?

_ Quelques soucis de santé, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche avant de se faire interrompre par le timbre criard de sa collègue.

« Et vous mourrez dans de terribles, longues et atroces SOUFFRANCES !

_ Merlin, pourquoi les choses doivent toujours se terminer par le trépas d'un élève, souffla-t-il pour lui même en un grognement. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec discrétion.

Snape le remarqua et leva un sourcil devant cette réaction, qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire, jamais provoqué chez qui que ce soit en ces lieux.

« Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, souffla-t-elle en se stoppant alors qu'elle gardait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Le choix est souvent rude avec Sybille.

_ Oh, je veux bien vous croire professeur. »

L'homme pencha la tête, interloqué.

« Un jour, elle m'a hurlé dessus car je m'étais assise sur une rangée comprenant treize élèves, explicita-t-elle.

_ Elle refuse de diner à côté de certaines personnes comme moi ou Filius. Nos côtés « terre à terre » perturbe son Troisième Oeil, gronda-t-il en tentant de disperser les élèves attroupés.

_ Elle a fait disparaître un de mes manuels, minauda Hermione en croisant les bras elle aussi. Ne peut-on rien faire contre ça ? Je n'ai même pas choisi cette matière !

_ Pour ma part, elle s'amuse à changer mes tasses de café en thé durant quelques repas. Je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-il en se frottant les sourcils avec nervosité.

_ J'ai une idée, mais ce ne serait guère fair-play. »

Snape plissa le regard, attentif à sa prochaine réponse.

« N'auriez-vous pas un cheveu de Ombrage dans votre réserve, à tout hasard ?

_ Merlin... »

Le regard du redouté maître se perdit dans le vide le temps d'une demi seconde avant de se diriger vers celui de la Gryffondor, qui portait toujours ce rosée aux joues en sa présence.

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, murmura-t-il. »

« Je dois dire que je suis surpris de cette initiative, souleva le professeur de potion, perché sur cette échelle si étriquée donnant vers sa réserve.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Hé bien, vos méthodes sont quelques peu... »

Snape descendit du haut de la troisième étagère, lui tendant un flacon rempli d'une substance visqueuse fumante. L'odeur n'était en rien agréable, et la promiscuité des lieux n'aidait en rien Hermione à se sentir plus à l'aise.

« Serpentard, finit-il par glisser avec mesquinerie. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, se souvenant tout à coup qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence avant d'avoir le réflexe de lui assener une réplique bien sentie. Son interlocuteur afficha un rictus victorieux avant de tenter de la contourner, non sans difficulté. Est-ce que cette réserve avait toujours été si petite ? Après tout, elle n'était pas censé accueillir plus d'une personne, à bien y réfléchir.

Lui, de toute sa grandeur était donc placé devant elle. En plein face à face, et dans l'impossibilité de bouger davantage, il gronda.

« Pourquoi Diable avez-vous fermé la porte ?

_ Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-elle avec vigueur.

_ Ouvrez-la immédiatement. »

Hermione soupira. Elle glissa sa main dans son dos puis, atteignant la poignée ronde, émit un léger cri de victoire. Seulement, elle tourna la clenche, une fois, deux fois puis trois. Rien.

Son regard s'arrondit de panique avant qu'elle ne croise celui furibond de son professeur.

Celui-ci gronda avec férocité et s'approcha afin de hisser ses doigts vers la poignée.

« Rusard et ses obsessions ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

_ Comment ça ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_ Cet idiot a la fâcheuse manie de fermer toutes les portes sensibles à clef, surtout depuis que ce bien aimé Potter m'a volé des ingrédients.

_ C'était Fol-Oeil, souligna-t-elle.

_ Peu importe. »

Snape se contorsionna comme il le put, faisant glisser sa baguette avec agilité, mais il faisait de plus en plus sombre au sein de sa minuscule réserve et il ne voulait prendre le risque de jeter un sort, même minimes, dans ces conditions. Alors, il soupira de lassitude.

Hermione quant à elle, bénissait au contraire le manque de luminosité, qui lui permettait de cacher sa mine déconfite. Elle sentait le torse du maître des potions collé au sien, son parfum, sa chaleur et même ses expirations. Merlin, elle n'y survivrait jamais.

« Vous pensez qu'il reviendra d'ici une heure ?

_ Je l'espère, Miss Granger, soupira-t-il. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner jusqu'aux tremblements à l'entente de cette appellation. Elle remua sur place, et Snape arrondit soudain le regard.

Merde. Sa poitrine était collée à son torse, et ses cuisses nues lui frôlait l'entrejambe.

« Arrêtez de bouger, ordonna-t-il sur un ton des plus autoritaires.

_ J'ai mal aux pieds, et cet endroit commence à m'angoisser, grimaça-t-elle.

_ Je vous dis de stopper ça, s'agaça-t-il en serrant ses épaules. »

Hermione essaya de s'extirper de sa poigne, sans succès. Pire encore, cela accentua sa prise sur le corps de son professeur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

La fraicheur des lieux, l'odeur de plantes, il se mit même à réciter l'ensemble des potions du programme, mais rien à faire : une partie de son esprit ne se focalisait que sur cette poitrine ferme contre lui.

Snape sentit son anatomie se manifester en conséquence, et ferma les yeux de dépit, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, lequel dura au moins une ou deux longues minutes. Elle l'avait bien évidemment senti, et tout deux le savaient. Snape préféra ne rien dire, de peur que ses mots représentent comme un aveu. Comme s'ils pouvaient rendre la situation encore plus réelle, en quelque sorte.

La jeune femme quant à elle ne savait que penser. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pu manqué cette bosse dans son pantalon, pointant d'ailleurs directement vers son entrejambe. Ce ne fut pas tant cette réaction du corps des plus primaires qui l'a mise mal à l'aise, mais davantage de sentir son dessous s'humidifier sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger soupir avant de tenter de se détendre juste un peu. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de paniquer : Rusard passait en ces lieux, au moins une fois par heure.

« Cela doit être le karma, murmura-t-elle.

_ Pardon ? cligna des yeux Snape, qui sortit de sa torpeur passagère.

_ Hé bien, nous avons voulu joué un vilain tour au professeur Trelawney, et cela s'est retourné contre nous. »

De nouveau, Snape n'y répondit rien. Puis, sa voix sombre se percuta entre les murs de pierre de la pièce.

« C'est ridicule. »

De nervosité, et sans doute de fatigue, Hermione se mit à ricaner, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Snape sentit les soubresauts de son corps contre le sien et haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

_ Vous avez raison. C'est ridicule. Cette… situation est ridicule.

_ C'est surement dans la continuité des choses, dit-il alors tout bas. »

Hermione soupesa ses mots, laissant planer un second silence avant de chercher à épancher sa curiosité.

« Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ?

_ Laissez-tomber cela et attendons, voulez-vous ? »

Sa demande s'était faite avec douceur, à la plus grande surprise de la Gryffondor. Elle hocha avec lenteur sa tête, puis réalisa que Snape n'avait sans doute pas vu son geste.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. »

Snape ne savait pas bien pourquoi son élève s'excusait, et il s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de faire cesser cette érection qui le gênait au plus au point. Mais Hermione n'avait rien cessé de ses mouvements impatients.

Alors, il avait abandonné l'idée de lui hurler dessus pour qu'elle s'arrête d'elle-même. Cette gamine était têtue comme une mule.

Fatigué de rester planté sur ses jambes, lui-même tenta de se mouvoir afin de s'adosser à n'importe quoi. Il appuya sa main droite sur le mur juste derrière Hermione, et elle sentit son souffle se rapprocher. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, celui de la jeune femme s'accéléra quelque peu.

Mue par un désir qui ne semblait plus lui appartenir, elle ne recula pas devant son approche. Au contraire, sa paume trouva sa place sur l'épaule du maître des potions. Il devina qu'elle venait de prendre appui sur lui, et sentit son visage tout près du sien, sa joue frôlant la sienne. Aidé par l'obscurité, celle-ci l'empêcha de distinguer la véracité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même, le parfum d'Hermione envahissant tout air respirable qu'il pouvait inhaler. Sans qu'il ne le sache, elle fit de même avant de laisser échapper une longue expiration.

L'un comme l'autre hésitèrent à laisser échapper un mot. Tout arrêter avant que tout ne commence, là était la solution, mais aucun des deux n'étaient capable de formuler une quelconque opposition.

Hermione laissa glisser son pouce vers la peau de son cou, comme si son geste étaient involontaire.

Elle espérait qu'il le pense, même si elle le savait loin d'être crédule.

Comme en réponse à son geste, Snape s'accouda contre le mur, appuyant ton torse contre elle, n'y laissant à présent plus aucun centimètre de vide.

Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Le déni de ce qu'il se passait était des plus absurdes, chacun faisant passer leurs mouvements comme accidentels, alors que ni lui, ni elle n'en croyait un traitre mot.

Snape ne cessait de se répéter d'arrêter. Il le fallait. Il sentait la chose dériver dangereusement et il s'estimait si faible en cet instant. Il lui fallait d'ordinaire beaucoup plus pour lui faire perdre la raison ainsi. Cette situation n'était pas normale. La panique se mêlait à l'angoisse et à cette montée d'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines. Pourquoi est-ce que cette promiscuité avec cette maudite Miss Je Sais Tout le rendait à ce point… instable ?

Il la détestait, en tout point. Elle, la meilleure amie de Potter. Elle qui détruisait ses cours à chacune de ses interventions. Elle qui mettait toujours sa parole en question, et qui n'avait jamais peur de lui.

Oui, il la haïssait.

Hermione eut un léger mouvement du bassin, comme un sursaut. Ça n'en était pas un, bien évidemment, mais encore une fois, elle se laissait bercer par de douces illusions. Celles lui disant que tout cela ne se déroulait pas, que la vérité était tout autre et qu'il ne faisait que changer de positions pour s'y sentir plus confortable.

Elle reposait à présent totalement entre le mur et la porte en bois. Cela était tout sauf agréable, mais la douce pression exercée sur son mont de venus suffisait pour lui faire tout oublier.

Par réflexe, elle écarta, juste un peu plus les jambes. Le visage du maître des cachots se trouva à quelques centimètres du sien, et elle distingua sa bouche. Il était si proche.

Tiraillé, son impulsivité reprit le dessus et il accompagna un second mouvement, les faisant tout deux soupirer de béatitude. Snape serra la mâchoire et accentua son emprise.

Sans qu'ils n'y comprennent quoique ce soit, c'est un concert de soupirs qui se chanta, chaque agitation se faisant plus pressante encore que la précédente.

Hermione se sentait comme une adolescente, vierge devant son premier émoi. Ce n'était pourtant rien de cela. Malgré tout, son excitation n'avait que rarement atteint ce degré et elle s'accrocha enfin au bras de Snape. Elle lui intimait intérieurement de ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas.

Toujours sans un mot, elle pressa si fort son biceps qu'elle pensa lui faire mal. Lui, n'en avait que peu de choses à faire en réalité. Pire encore, il continua, avec toujours plus d'intensité. Le clitoris de la jeune femme se fit plus sensible. Elle le savait : au moindre effleurement supplémentaire, elle ne pourrait se contenir d'avantage.

Leurs deux respirations étaient devenue erratiques, et Snape laissa échapper un grognement presque indiscernable. Il se racla la gorge, en vain.

Cette fois, c'était devenu trop réel. Hermione savait qu'il s'apprêtait à tout arrêter, et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Sous aucun prétexte.

C'était si sensuel, si indécent. Elle s'arqua en laissant échapper une lamentation aussi sonore que celle qu'il avait émit. Vite, les soupirs firent place aux murmures, puis aux geignements.

Hermione combattait à présent son orgasme avec force. Que penserait-il d'elle si elle se laissait aller à ce point ? Si elle jouissait, juste avec la pression de son entrejambe contre la sienne ? Que dire d'elle si elle franchissait ce point de non retour sans même qu'il ne la touche réellement ?

Elle s'accrocha à sa redingote comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Professeur, murmura-t-elle sur un timbre à peine audible. »

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, elle répéta son titre comme un mantra, s'accrochant à sa chemise jusqu'à céder au plus vile des vices alors qu'il semblait déterminé par ses gestes à la faire jouir. Et il y parvint, la faisant trembler comme jamais. Ses jambe flagellèrent, et il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu s'écrouler là, tant son orgasme la traversait de toute part. Son désir montait encore et encore puis, explosa au creux de son antre, compulsant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'était bon, si bon qu'elle refusait qu'il s'arrête, et elle se retint bel et bien d'hurler, tant le plaisir en était merveilleux.

D'ailleurs, sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoique ce soit, Snape se sentait lui-même au bord du précipice.

Il se répétait de ne pas chuter, surtout pas. Il le fallait, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Mais, par Merlin, il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à le faire.

Leurs respirations erratiques se mélangeaient et il était à deux doigts de lui capturer la bouche avec toute la voracité dont il pouvait faire preuve. A la place, il serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles lui rentrer dans la paume. Il ne pouvait arrêter ses va et vient, accompagnant par là même son orgasme jusqu'au bout, et bien plus encore.

Fut un moment où il dut s'arrêter, tant la pression dans son pantalon n'était plus supportable. Les expirations de la jeune femme se calmèrent peu à peu, mais elle était en nage et frissonnait désormais de froid. Il régnait pourtant dans la réserve une chaleur presque étouffante.

Snape passa une main derrière la tête de la Gryffondor, ses doigts tiraillant ses cheveux.

Soudain, ils se figèrent. Snape trouva la faible brillance des prunelles troublées d'Hermione. Des pas se pressèrent au dehors, accompagnés d'un bruit de chaine bien caractéristiques.

Rusard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois, vous avez été productifs hahaha ! J'ai constaté que vous avez tous été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle les choses ont été pris en main. Disons que je n'avais pas envie de faire durer la chose plus longtemps. Battons le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, car là, ooooh oui il était bouillant xD**

KikaInLove1, oh oui, je suis si sadique ! J'adore finir mes chapitres avec une bonne dose de frustration. Il faut bien vous motiver à revenir après tout !

AmaliaGeene, c'est avec beaucoup de joie que je vais lire tes reviews.

Endyan, pourquoi Rusard existe ? Je me suis si souvent posé la question...

Bzh35, ta review m'a énormément énormément fait plaisir. Que tu me dise que c'est bien écrit m'a un peu mis la pression, je me suis dis que j'avais alors interêt à rester constante dans le style xD Il en est de même pour toi, Ana, mais rassure toi : je publie assez régulièrement, fais moi confiance (une fois tous les trois jours maximum)

L Blue Bird, j'ai vu la longueur de ta review, j'ai sort le pop corn pour lire tout ça hahaha Oui, tout à fait, ils sont conscients de ce qu'ils font, même s'ils restent dans un état un peu second. Tu n'a pas fini de te poser des questions sur Amaterasu, le sujet continu à revenir sur le tapis alors que je suis en pleine écriture du 21éme chapitre.

Nestoriine, je ne dirais plus rien sur le miroir. Motus et bouche cousue pour moi LOL

Lolo66, j'ai pleuré de rire devant le terme "frotti frotta"

kagomeLove2, oui j'aime aussi qu'Hermione oublie tous ses principes et même ses convictions en présence de Snape.

darkcorbeau, je te laisse découvrir si tu as surinterprété ou non dès maintenant !

Tralapapa, oui, je m'essaye à un nouveau style. Ce genre nébuleux est volontaire, mais j'esspère que ça te plait tout de même. J'aime me renouveler, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond héhé

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Lorsque le concierge déverrouilla la porte de la réserve, Hermione put assister au plus violent des savon passé par le maître des cachots. Même Neville n'avait pas subit son courroux à ce point et Rusard semblait être à deux doigts de devenir incontinent tant il tremblait de peur.

La rage de Snape n'était que plus décuplé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait cédé. Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Et pas avec n'importe qui… S'il s'était laissé aller avec une collègue, il se serait senti beaucoup moins honteux. Mais une élève ? Et pas n'importe laquelle qui plus est.

Hermione Granger.

Non, il devait totalement avoir perdu l'esprit.

Avec une gêne palpable, ils s'étaient séparés, marmonnant une ou deux formules de politesse en s'échappant le plus vite possible l'un de l'autre.

Par chance, ils ne s'étaient plus croisé de la journée. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient pris le soin d'éviter tout repas dans la Grande Salle et chacun était resté dans son territoire. Snape avait même troqué le plaisir de faire sa ronde journalière contre la dégustation de son whisky habituel dans son salon.

Il ressassait les évènements de la veille et son regard se leva vers sa pendule. Hier encore, à cette heure-ci, il se trouvait dans sa réserve. Avec elle.

Snape soupira en se massant le visage.

Tout cela avait commencé par cette histoire de miroir, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé une nuit dans un état de panique extrême. De rage, il se leva avec fracas et quitta ses appartements en faisant crier sa porte d'entrée au passage.

Sa cape se fondait dans l'air tant sa démarche était rapide. Il faisait volontairement claquer ses pas sur le sol, dans l'espoir que le moindre cornichon qui l'entendrait décampe aussitôt. Il n'était pas d'humeur à surprendre qui que ce soit ce soir.

Vite, il retrouva le corridor donnant sur la classe de divination de son excentrique collègue. Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple _Alohomora_, puis chercha le miroir durant plusieurs minutes.

Il avait été tenu au courant de sa demande concernant cette antiquité dès la rentrée et il l'avait même testé, comme l'ensemble des professeurs, juste pour être assuré que cette folle ne mette en danger aucun élève. Tout ce qu'il avait vu était son reflet, déformé par les fissures du miroir. Alors, il lui avait répondu que son idée stupide ne fonctionnait pas et que cette chose était probablement cassé.

Derrière un long rideau, il trouva enfin l'artefact et en défit le voile. Il s'y planta, agacé, en espérant en secret que c'était cette chose qui avait été responsable de tout les événements bizarres s'étant déroulé ces derniers jours.

Oui, Snape nourrissait l'espoir que le miroir soit rempli de magie noire. Ainsi, il pourrait le sentir, le détruire et porter toute la responsabilité de… « l'incident » là dessus. Puis, tout redeviendrait normal dans le meilleur des mondes.

Son image se flouta un instant avant qu'il ne retrouve son reflet de nouveau. Cette fois pourtant, aucune fêlure ne venait le déformer. Snape fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'objet.

Il se toucha le visage, s'observant sous tous les angles. Ses cernes étaient moins prononcés, son teint plutôt frais et ses cheveux paraissaient moins ternes. Le maître des cachots passa une main sur sa bouche, faisant découvrir une dentition plutôt convenable. S'il s'écoutait, il se dirait au top de sa forme comme il ne l'avait que rarement été.

Non, vraiment, si Miss Granger se voyait elle-même dans une version améliorée de sa personne, pour quelle raison en sortirait-elle paniquée ?

De dépit, il se décala et remit tout en place. Si le problème ne venait pas de cet objet, ni de lui… Alors, il venait d'elle.

Sur le chemin du retour vers ses quartiers, Snape restait songeur. Puis, il s'arrêta, et plissa les yeux. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit tout bonnement moqué de lui ?

Cette pensée réveilla sa colère, et Snape gronda. Il l'avait surprise dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, et Gryffondor comme elle était, elle aurait très bien pu inventer toute cette histoire pour s'en sortir. Après tout, elle avait pris soin de l'éviter, s'inventant toute sorte d'excuses pour échapper à ses cours.

De nouveau, l'homme pénétra dans ses quartiers et tourna en rond. Il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, et elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Alors, elle avait prétexté un de ses subterfuges pour se trouver seule avec lui.

Cette fichue Miss Je Sais Tout avait désormais 20 ans. Il n'était plus question de pleurer pour réclamer une sucrerie à présent. Non, elle avait le pouvoir d'utiliser des moyens plus… fourbes. Comment avait-elle pu osé ?

Le maître des potions fut incapable de dormir. Il fallait la faire payer pour ces horribles mensonges, et ce, dès demain.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas passé la meilleure nuit de son existence. Lorsqu'elle se leva et croisa le reflet de son miroir, elle grimaça de dégout. Les poches sous ses yeux venaient d'atteindre une étape supérieure. Elle avait l'air d'un cadavre ambulant.

Le pire était d'ailleurs plus redoutable encore. Lorsqu'elle descendrait en salle commune, elle croiserait Harry. Et Ron.

Merlin.

Comment parvenir à les regarder en face après… Après « ça » ?

Oh et les cours de potions ?

« Dieu tout puissant, réalisa-t-elle tout haut avec effroi. »

Elle en frissonna d'appréhension. C'est d'un pas tremblant qu'elle se vêtit et descendit les escaliers la menant à la mort. Lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure rousse de Ron assis à côté de sa sœur, elle crut défaillir.

Son déglutition commençait à se faire difficile avant qu'un troisième année ne l'interpelle, non sans la faire sursauter jusqu'au plafond.

« Excuse-moi, mais le professeur Snape demande à te voir, balbutia le jeune garçon, timide.

_ Le prof… Le Professeur Snape ? bégaya-t-elle.

_ Cela fait au moins une bonne heure. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais encore, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. »

Le teint de la jeune femme vira au blanc cadavérique. Elle jeta un œil sur ses amis qui, dos à elle, n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Préférait-elle les affronter eux, ou lui ?

Lorsque Ginny émit un rire sonore en bougeant légèrement la tête, Hermione prit ses jambes à son cou et courut presque vers la sortie. Alors que cette panique passagère venait de lui provoquer un essoufflement notoire, elle émit un son étranglé de surprise. Quelqu'un venait de se saisir de son bras avec violence et la traînait à tout allure dans les couloirs.

Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur le visage émacié et tout aussi fatigué du maître des cachots.

« Profe... Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Vous vous souvenez de votre petite escapade nocturne, je suppose ? Gronda-t-il. »

Snape la traîna littéralement dans tout le château jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon donnant sur le bureau de Minerva. Il hurla plus qu'il ne donna le mot de passe, et ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle, tant et si bien qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher.

« Que se passe-t-il ? parvint-elle à articuler, à bout de souffle.

_ Les conséquences Miss Granger, sonna Snape. »

Hermione afficha une mine déconfite. Elle parvint jusqu'au redouté bureau de la Directrice et son souffle se coupa lorsque Snape manqua de lui déboiter l'épaule tant il eut un mouvement brusque pour la faire entrer.

Minerva, derrière le bureau de feu Dumbledore, haussa un sourcil en penchant la tête vers son collègue.

« Severus ?

_ Nous devons parler du cas de votre foutue Gryffondor, cracha-t-il. »

La concernée jeta un regard effrayé vers son professeur de potions, qui ne sourcilla pas d'un iota. La Directrice resta silencieuse et c'est avec la bouche plissée de turpitude qu'elle se leva et désigna la table circulaire non loin d'eux.

Hermione connaissait bien cet endroit, puisque c'était là que les préfets et professeurs se rejoignaient afin de faire des bilans sur leur ronde et quelques élèves problématiques.

Elle s'assise à sa place habituelle, et Snape se posta en bout de table, évitant son regard. Il se concentra davantage sur la mine renfrogné qu'il s'évertuait à afficher sans vergogne.

« C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Minerva d'une voix calme et mesurée.

_ J'ai trouvé Miss Granger il y a plusieurs jours en train de déambuler dans les couloirs à deux heures du matin. »

La Gryffondor avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle priait pour qu'il ne dise rien sur… le reste. En vérité, elle s'était imaginé que cela aurait été le premier sujet sur lequel il aurait débattu avec la vieille sorcière.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne sourcilla pas. Elle se contenta de secouer très légèrement la tête.

« Et donc ? finit-elle par prononcer.

_ Et ? répéta Snape, éberlué. Depuis quand les élèves ont le droit de braver le règlement à ce point ? Combattre durant la guerre ne leur donnent pas le droit de…

_ Excuse-moi, Severus, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement ôté des points et mis en retenue cette jeune fille au lieu de venir me voir. »

Un ange passa durant quelques secondes. McGonagall avait les yeux rivés sur son collègue, ainsi qu'Hermione qui avait un sourcil relevé, lui donnant une expression interloquée. Snape, une fois encore, tenait un masque d'une neutralité absolue.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu compte faire régner l'ordre au sein de cette école ? Prononça Snape. »

La jeune Gryffondor plissa les yeux, perplexe. Elle pressentait l'évitement dans sa voix, ainsi qu'une hypocrisie bien cachée. Hermione tourna la tête vers son ancienne Directrice de maison qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait stupéfaite, mais faisait tout pour le cacher.

Il était évident que le redouté maître des cachots ne perdait jamais une occasion pour punir de lui-même les élèves, sans demander à qui que ce soit de le faire à sa place. Voilà qui était plutôt… inédit.

McGonagall se tourna vers la jeune fille et croisa les mains sur la table.

« Hé bien Miss Granger, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor et vous impose deux semaines de retenus dans les cachots, avec le professeurs Snape.

_ Pardon ? »

Le maître des potions venait de cligner des yeux à l'entente de son nom et montra les crocs tel un animal.

« Puis-je savoir en quel honneur je devrais être en charge de chaperonner les bêtises de cette insolente ?

_ Etant donné que c'est vous qui l'avez pris sur le fait, il me semblerait injuste de demander à un autre professeur de s'occuper de sa sanction, répondit calmement la directrice.

_ Vous auriez pu vous en occuper, explicita-t-il, enragé.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Cette tâche incombe aux enseignants. »

Snape cacha sa fureur du mieux qu'il le put, mais ses narines dilatées ainsi que sa mâchoire contractée ne trompaient personne. D'un geste ample, il se leva de sa chaise, et emporta de nouveau son élève avec lui, plus en colère encore que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il marchait à une cadence effrénée, il s'arrêta subitement et fit virevolter sa cape vers la jeune femme qui se figea en reculant son visage.

« Vous êtes contente de vous, je présume ? »

Hermione l'observa étrangement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Snape lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et enchaîna sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre.

« Vous êtes parvenu à me piéger, moi qui vous pensez un peu plus fine que cela. Je réalise que vous n'éprouvez aucun scrupule à user de moyens peu glorieux afin d'bbtenir gain de cause. »

Cette dernière réplique venait de lui être craché au visage avec violence. Snape s'apprêtait à repartir, furieux, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Ce qu'il venait d'insinuer lui était insupportable. Alors, avec toute son impulsivité, elle agrippa l'avant bras du maître des cachots et tira de toutes ses forces. Surpris, il se laissa emporter et se vacilla vers elle, décontenancé.

Hermione approcha son visage du sien et Snape recula d'un pas, puis deux, et ce jusqu'à sentir la pierre dans son dos. Il refusait de se trouver de nouveau aussi proche d'elle. Mais elle se fichait bien de cela et continua d'avancer vers lui.

« Je vous interdit d'insinuer que je me sois servi de… mon corps pour obtenir quoique ce soit de vous, lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût et colère. »

Snape réalisa la position intimidé qu'il venait de tenir, laquelle ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… bien des années en réalité. Alors il se redressa et toléra son intrusion en retrouvant toute sa grandeur.

« A quoi jouez-vous au juste, Miss Granger ? »

Cette appellation lui fit tourner la tête le temps d'une seconde, et elle crut qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus, sans doute pour l'étrangler.

« Je ne joue à rien, répondit-elle, les dents serrés.

_ Alors cessez de vous mettre dans mes pattes !

_ C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher, quitte à faire le pied de grue devant la Grosse Dame pendant une heure !

_ Je vous avais pourtant dit que…

_ Oh cela suffit ! Hurla une voix inconnue. »

Comme d'un seul homme, la Gryffondor et le maître des potions tournèrent leur visage en même temps vers leur gauche. Un vieux sorcier dans un tableau venait d'apparaître et c'est ainsi qu'eux deux réalisèrent que les cadres les entourant étaient tous vides.

L'individu était planté dans son paysage, les poings sur les hanches.

« Allez faire ça ailleurs !

_ Faire quoi ? cracha-t-il.

_ Votre truc, lâcha l'homme en partant de son tableau. »

Snape plissa les yeux en le suivant du regard avant qu'Hermione ne secoue la tête de dépit. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la jeune femme, celle-ci en fit de même et ils réalisèrent tout deux leur promiscuité plus qu'inconvenante.

Rougissante, Hermione recula d'un pas et évita son regard perçant. Le maître des cachots le remarqua, et l'évalua du regard. Il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait rien d'une manipulatrice à l'heure actuelle…

Ou alors, elle était particulièrement douée, ce qui serait tout à fait possible. Pourtant, son instinct lui hurlait que non, elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être gênée. Qui pourrait forcer son visage à prendre ce genre de teinte, après tout ?

« Excusez-moi, pro… Monsieur, souffla-t-elle. »

Snape lui accorda un maigre signe de la tête avant de repartir, sans un mot. Il espérait que tout cela n'ait été qu'un dérapage.

Oui, un simple et malheureux dérapage, causé par le stress ainsi qu'une antiquité magique méconnue. D'ailleurs, il irait demander à Trelawney de virer cette horreur du château dès demain.


	6. Chapter 6

Mes amis, je pense que vous pouvez remercier Marie Odile, qui m'a mis un commentaire tellement gentil que j'ai préféré poster ce soir plutôt que demain xD Bref, je suis dans le cake, mais c'est cadeau !

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

C'était cette fois, à lui de taper sa plume contre le bois dru de son bureau. Snape attendait dans sa salle de classe sa bien-détestée élève, pour cette retenu stupide dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Qui plus est, il devrait finir cette séance par une réunion avec les préfets, dont elle faisait malheureusement partie. Snape se sentait maudit, jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Entrez, tonna-t-il après avoir entendu un léger bruit derrière sa salle de classe. »

Hermione montra sa tête timidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle avait vraiment hésité à se présenter à sa retenu ce soir, mais elle avait préféré subir une heure dans un malaise des plus absolu plutôt que de prendre le risque que son professeur ne débarque de nouveau dans sa salle de commune pour la trainer de force dans sa classe.

Snape fit mine de ne pas la voir et garda ses yeux rivés sur le parchemin devant lui. Il désigna tout de même de l'index quelques chaudrons à récurer, bien entendu sans magie. La Gryffondor soupira et s'avança vers les tables en relevant ses manches.

Lorsque son regard se porta sur les substances visqueuses et malodorantes collés au cuivre, la jeune femme afficha une grimace de dégoût. Elle se saisit de l'éponge grattoir posée à côté d'elle et se mit à frotter vigoureusement le contenu des récipients.

C'est ainsi que, durant plusieurs minutes, ne persistait dans la pièce que le grattement sonore de l'éponge contre les chaudrons ainsi que celui de la plume correctrice du redouté professeur de potions qui assenait sans doute ses pires commentaires sur les devoirs de ses étudiants de deuxième année.

Une seconde, juste une, l'homme releva la tête afin de vérifier que son élève n'usait pas de magie. Ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir quelque peu. Alors qu'elle semblait combattre plusieurs tâches tenaces avec difficulté, le mouvement créé par ses bras faisait trembler tout son corps, ainsi que les parties les charnues de son anatomie. Snape s'efforça de retourner à sa tâche, mais il se trouva vite incapable de se concentrer.

Ses regards se faisaient plus fréquents, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident que son attention se soit porté sur tout autre chose que les réponses idiotes portant sur les philtres de confusion.

Essoufflée, la jeune femme passa le plat de la main sur son front et en profita pour relever les mèches bouclés qui venait lui obstruer la vue. Du coin de l'oeil, elle se sentit observée et releva machinalement la tête.

Elle fut saisie de voir les prunelles de son professeur qui se perdaient dans son décolleté. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle venait de redresser son visage, il s'empressa de retourner à sa tâche.

Dans la pénombre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir le coin de sa bouche former un sourire… flatté. Oui, c'était bel et bien le cas. Snape n'était certes, pas un homme beau, ni même charmant, mais il savait garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Savoir qu'il l'avait perdu l'espace d'une demi-seconde en sa compagnie provoquait de doux frissons le long de son échine.

A son tour, elle leva ses orbes vers son visage et l'examina. Peut-être n'était-il pas si laid que ce que tout le monde clamait. Certes, son nez aquilin et imposant prenait une grande place sur son fin visage, mais il avait un regard noir, profond, de grandes mains, et une prestance inégalable. Puis, sa voix était si envoutante, et, pour l'avoir senti de prés, son parfum l'était plus encore. Hermione ferma les paupières le temps d'une seconde, les souvenirs de ce moment dans la réserve lui revenant en mémoire.

Cela, ainsi que son reflet, lui disant qu'elle était belle.

Il ne pouvait le penser réellement. Et pourtant…

Snape se trouvait quant à lui, dans le même état de confusion. Avec lenteur, il trouva ses yeux et tout deux comprirent qu'une chose avait changé. Quoi ? Ils n'en savaient toujours rien, mais il se passa, comme un déclic qui fit river de nouveau les orbes de Snape vers le décolleté de la jeune femme sans aucun contrôle.

Elle ne parvint à cacher l'expression flattée de son visage, et laissa un rictus se profiler sur ses lèvres avant de s'atteler de nouveau à sa sanction. Leur jeu de regards dura pendant tout le reste de leur temps ensemble dans cette salle de classe, qui étouffait d'une tension étrange et quasi palpable.

Alors que Snape avait totalement abandonné l'idée de corriger le reste de ses copies, son esprit s'était tout aussi égaré sur les formes de la Gryffondor qui ne cessait de cacher un sourire amusé. Pire encore, elle s'amusait à changer de positions, afin de voir s'il finirait par réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Vraisemblablement pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec peu de précaution, laissant apparaître le professeur Lupin qui semblait pressé. Avec autant de brusquerie que lorsqu'il était entré, Remus se figea. Le tableau qu'il venait d'interrompre n'aurait pas pu être plus improbable que cela.

Car non, il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il venait bel et bien d'interrompre son collègue en pleine perdition sur la chair de la meilleure amie de Harry. Oh, il aurait été bien tenté de le prendre par le col afin de le faire arrêté s'il n'avait pas remarqué le sourire charmeur que cette dernière lui envoyait.

Bien sûr, il connaissait bien Hermione Granger. Elle et Harry étaient si proches, le trio qu'ils formaient avec Ron était inséparable, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient passé de nombreuses journées ensemble au square Grimmaurd. D'ailleurs, il avait eu du mal à suivre également les déboires du couple qu'elle formait (ou avait formé ?) avec ce rouquin de Weasley. Ces deux-là passaient leur vie dans un conflit permanent.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais, jamais jeté de regard pareil au jeune garçon. De même qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu expression si absente et troublée dans les yeux de son collègue.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il remarqua cette intrusion, Snape releva vite son visage et reposta son masque de neutralité sur ses traits.

« Remus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et il se sentit soudain comme… indésirable. Alors, il leva un sourcil et secoua la tête, éberlué.

« La réunion va commencer.

_ Nous arrivons. »

Remus cligna des yeux devant ce « nous » tandis que Snape gribouilla quelques broutilles sur le parchemin devant lui. Alors qu'il quitta la pièce, la tête remplie d'interrogations, Hermione se mit à ranger le matériel. Elle ressassait les derniers événements d'un air nostalgique.

Elle s'était sentie bien durant cette petite demi-heure, comme cela ne lui était que rarement arrivé. Peut-être que cela ne resterait à jamais qu'un acte isolé. Elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais n'avait aucune emprise là dessus, après tout. Elle refusait de se poser davantage de questions. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ressentir de nouveau cette… chose. Ce bien être.

Sans un mot, le maître des cachots se leva, ouvrit la porte et s'y adossa afin de laisser passer la jeune femme. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête baissée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui jeta un regard étrange, comme morose et l'espace d'un instant, Snape crut qu'il vacillerait de nouveau.

Etait-il si habitué à inspirer de la pitié qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette flamme sombre dans le regard de qui que ce soit ?

Le trajet pour se rendre vers le bureau de la Directrice se déroula dans un silence religieux, chacun ressassant, ruminant et examinant les faits sans parvenir à les comprendre.

Hermione se sentait honteuse, et comme détentrice d'un secret qu'il fallait absolument garder, avec autant de précaution que de précision. Merlin, si Harry apprenait que…

Apprenait quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Enfin, ils parvinrent jusqu'en haut des escaliers et, à leur arrivée, l'assemblée entière se tourna vers eux. Il y avait tous les professeurs des maisons, à savoir Flitwick, Chourave et Lupin, tenant nouvellement le poste de Directeur de Gryffondor. Les préfets les attendaient également, dont Drago qui peinait à cacher son impatience.

D'ordinaire, Snape et elle étaient les premiers arrivés.

Ne restait que deux places se faisant face, et Snape s'installa à côté du loup garou, un air faussement renfrogné sur le visage.

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas contraint à superviser cette sanction, nous aurions été à l'heure, Minerva, grommela-t-il en s'installant. »

La Directrice leva les yeux au ciel et donna la parole à une des préfètes des Poufsouffles, en faisant fit de cette dernière remarque.

Hermione prit place sur sa chaise en remuant quelque peu et buta sur les longues jambes de son professeur. Cette table était minuscule et il était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de s'installer dans un coin solitaire afin de pouvoir étaler ses jambes à sa guise.

Dans l'impossibilité de le faire ce soir, il avait recroquevillé ses genoux, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Ses mollets butèrent désagréablement sur la chaise d'Hermione et il grimaça. Hermione tenta de se

faire le plus petite possible, mais cela était bien compliqué. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tout deux n'avaient toujours rien écouté de la réunion et tenaient une position douloureuse. Pire encore, ils gigotaient sans parvenir à faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Snape finit par lui lancer un regard résigné et étala ses jambes autour des siennes. Hermione en sursauta presque. Elle pouvait sentir le contact de ses cuisses contre les siennes et le frottement du tissu à chaque changement de position.

Elle avait froid dans son uniforme, et la température dans ce bureau était glaciale. La chaleur de Snape l'enferma dans un cocon d'aise et de douceur, tant et si bien qu'elle laissa échapper en toute discrétion, un léger soupir. Elle lui jeta de nouveau ce regard étrange qu'il ne parvenait à interpréter, mais s'il n'était pas si obtus, Snape aurait juré que cela ressemblait bel et bien à de la convoitise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis heureuse de vous dire que ça y ai... J'ai terminé l'écriture entière de la fic. Je ne vous dis pas combien de chapitre elle comportera, juste pour que vous gardiez le suspens. Mais j'aime autant vous dire que vous allez passer par de terribles ascenseurs émotionnels ! Des vrais montagnes russes lol**

**Maria : ta review m'a tellement tellement touché que je me suis permis de mettre un screen que j'ai mis sur ma page. J'étais remontée à bloc pour écrire. Comment faire autrement quand on lit des choses pareilles ? J'espère trouver bientôt de nouvelles idées pour une fic. Ou un 4ème roman (même si j'ai peur que mes lecteurs se lassent du côté romance).**

**Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Les jours suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Lors des réunions hebdomadaires, Hermione s'arrangea pour venir toujours à l'avance. Lorsqu'elle parvenait jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice, Snape était attablé, non en bout de table, mais en plein milieu. Et Hermione s'installait face à lui, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

Puis, il étalait ses jambes et entourait les siennes avec volupté. Chaque fois, son coeur bondissait de délice. Parfois même, il lui caressait la cuisse, ou le mollet. Et alors, elle se sentait aux anges. Et chaque semaine, ce manège recommençait, jusqu'à ce que tout deux n'attendent que cela. Les retenues avaient prit une allure plus normale, mais les réunions… C'était la seule transgression qu'ils se permettaient. Et ils n'en parlaient jamais.

A quoi bon après tout ?

Ce soir-là pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme parvint jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice, il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit place en rassemblant ses parchemins, listant les soucis de certains élèves en classe.

Lorsque Lupin arriva, il prit place… en face d'elle. Hermione ne put cacher son regard rond de stupeur et d'agacement.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda le loup-garou avec simplicité. »

La jeune femme se contenta de lui lancer un sourire se voulant sincère, qui en fait, ressemblait davantage à un rictus moqueur.

Non. Tout n'allait pas bien.

* * *

Snape arriva cette fois, avec moins d'avance à la réunion. Un de ses jeunes Serpent lui avait tenu la grappe durant plusieurs minutes, pleurant sur sa dernière note de devoir.

Avec un pas précipité, il pénétra dans le bureau et s'agaça d'autant plus en tombant sur la table de réunion.

En réalité, non… S'agacer, n'était pas le bon terme.

Il était hors de lui.

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et tourna la tête vers celui qu'elle venait de deviner comme étant son professeur de potions. Elle lui envoya un regard désolé, qu'il perçut dans l'immédiat.

Les poings serrés, Snape décida qu'il en avait assez qu'un des fameux Maraudeur ne cesse de lui pourrir la vie. Ainsi, il lui envoya un rictus caustique en s'installant juste à côté de la jeune femme. Remus fit mine de ne rien remarquer lorsque l'homme traina sa chaise bruyamment et reprit sa place d'une manière plus proche qu'il ne le fallait de la préfète des Gryffondors.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le maître des cachots jeta une oeillade discrète vers sa voisine. Elle le remarqua et croisa ses jambes, son mollet venant toucher avec délicatesse celui de Snape, lequel en profita pour se pencher légèrement vers elle d'un geste confident.

« Vous devriez davantage vous couvrir Miss Granger. Vous avez toujours terriblement froid. »

Il accompagna son geste en enroulant sa jambe autour de la sienne. Hermione hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Etait-ce une perche, ou simplement une remarque ? Avec Snape, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en toute discrétion.

« Il est vrai qu'il fait toujours très froid dans les cachots. Je peine à me réchauffer après chacune de vos retenus et suis toujours obligée de me blottir devant le feu de la salle commune toute la soirée ensuite, souligna-t-elle en se laissant faire. »

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules. Il s'y été habitué.

« Sauf les soirs de réunions, murmura-t-elle d'un son quasi inaudible en notant une information de dernière minute sur sa feuille. »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'elle lui adressa un mince rictus. Minerva dut être aussi surprise que Remus lorsqu'elle vit une maigre secousse remuer la commissure des lèvres de son collègue, lequel regardait directement vers son élève, prétendument la plus détestée après Harry Potter. Le pire était même à suivre, puisqu'ils ne cessaient de s'observer avec étrangeté, Snape passant son bras sur le dossier de chaise d'Hermione.

La Directrice fulmina au fur et à mesure. Elle semblait attendre, et attendre que ce contact visuel impromptu ne cesse.

« Severus ? Finit-elle par demander, sur un ton plus fort et agacé que ce qu'il aurait du être. »

L'appelé releva son visage vers la sorcière, comme si elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'hautement important. Il la dévisagea, agacé.

« Minerva ?

_ Je réalise que tu ne m'as pas mentionné avoir retiré 50 points en moins à Gryffondor lorsque tu as découvert la présence importune de Miss Granger dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit. »

Snape plissa les yeux, agacé.

« Cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête, lâcha-t-il d'un air cynique.

_ Je pense qu'il serait donc plus juste d'écourter votre période de retenu, Miss. »

Hermione prit une longue inspiration, qu'elle retint une seconde de trop. Elle resta silencieuse, avant de sentir l'attention de porter sur elle.

« Merci, professeur, laissa-t-elle échapper, quasi contre son gré.

_ Bien. »

Snape ne sut ce qu'il se passa lorsqu'il lâcha subitement la jambe de la jeune femme. Suite à ce geste, elle lui adressa une moue attristée, qu'il ne remarqua pas. Comme pour contrecarrer ce manque viscéral qu'elle commençait à ressentir au plus profond d'elle, Hermione décida de décroiser les jambes et de capturer elle-même celle de son professeur. Ce dernier soupira, puis décida de caresser son mollet à l'aide de son pied.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire que cela ne changeait rien. Non, ça ne ferait qu'accentuer l'attente des réunions. Mais comment ferait-elle pour survivre aux vacances ? Merlin.

Soudain, une angoisse terrible vint prendre foyer dans son abdomen, tant et si bien qu'elle crut étouffer. Le reste de la réunion se déroula dans un mutisme, tant chez elle que chez lui, malgré la tonne d'informations qu'elle aurait du donner.

La réunion prit donc fin rapidement, et, alors que Snape s'apprêtait à se lever, Hermione posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Pourrais-je vous parler Monsieur ?

_ Ce ne serait pas la peine, Miss. Il est tard.

_ C'est à propos… A propos... »

Les neurones de la jeune femme se mirent à tourner à pleine régime. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un pretexte. Pire encore, elle voyait son ancienne directrice de maison les observer du coin de l'oeil et Remus écouter leur conversation, ce qui lui rajouta une dose de stress.

« Le conflit Serpentard/Gryffondor, lâcha-t-elle un peu fort. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et la scruta, tentant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Cela doit me concerner également dans ce cas, exposa Lupin d'un air curieux. »

Hermione plissa les lèvres et se tourna de nouveau vers Snape.

« Les Serpentards. Ils… Ils ne se sentent pas à l'aise en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et les Gryffondor, en potions.

_ Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? commença à s'agacer le maître des cachots.

_ Echanger. »

Snape et Lupin se mirent à dévisager la jeune femme comme si elle leur annonçait que la Terre était plate.

« Il est hors de questions que je devienne Directeur de ces lions impulsifs et imprudents.

_ Non ! Non… Je veux dire, échanger. Que les élèves puissent passer par leur préfets afin de communiquer de quelconques problèmes aux directeurs des maisons.

_ N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ? »

Hermione s'arrêta vers Remus, et plia ses lèvres. Elle resta un instant hagarde, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas assez…

_ Personnalisé ? Compléta Snape en levant un sourcil.

_ Exactement, soupira Hermione en tentant de cacher son soulagement.

_ Je comprends, lâcha-t-il d'un air entendu. »

A l'abri des regards, Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle subtilité, pensa-t-il.

« Certes, grommela-t-il.

_ Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda la jeune femme, enthousiaste à son directeur.

_ Non. »

Snape plissa le regard vers Remus, qui venait de donner une réponse catégorique sans même le consulter. Soutenir cette idée aurait paru trop suspect, alors il se contenta de scruter le visage déçu d'Hermione qui s'excusa en marmonnant quelques mots. Après son départ, Lupin dévisagea son collègue, lequel soutint sa fixation presque avec défi. Enfin, il quitta la pièce en un mouvement de cape ample.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais pas pour vous, mais en ce moment, j'ai teeeeerriblement envie de lire des fics Snamione, c'est terrible ! Bon. Au moins, vous avez celle-ci c'est déjà ça mdr mais bon sang, je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent perso je suis en PLS !**

Hé shukrat et Bzh35, merci beaucoup, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop attendre. Quand on attend trop en tant que lecteur, je sais qu'on perd super vite le fil et après, on sait plus où en est l'histoire (surtout si on en lit plusieurs en même temps). Surtout vu mes fins de chap (qui sont assez courts qui plus est), ce serait bien cruel de le faire ! Merci aussi pour les compliments. J'aime bien imaginer aussi des petites choses secrètes et mignonnes entre ces deux là, des trucs dont personne se douterait comme les petites caresses sous la table (ça fait fondre mon petit coeur fluffy). Mais si tu es à côté de quelqu'un, tu peux enrouler ton pied autour de son mollet, ou le caresser (si si). En vrai, je me suis inspiré d'un truc que je faisais avec un garçon que j'aimais bien quand j'étais adolescente (spoiler, on s'est jamais mit ensemble, non mais vous y croyez ?). Pour la rose aux mille épines, je suis super contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Le prochain est écrit, envoyé à l'éditrice. Il ne manque que le travail de réécriture. Vu l'agenda de ma maison, il sortira fin de l'année prochaine !

Audrey, tu verras. Ca a une signification !

Oh et kagomeLove2, moi c'est terrible car j'adore ce personnage. Alors le rendre comme ça, c'était super difficile mdrrrr

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Hermione eut une journée éprouvante et terrible. Ron sentait son éloignement, tout comme Harry. Désormais, elle restait de marbre face aux propos blessants de son petit ami, du moins, ex-petit-ami, et face aux maladresses de Harry qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Pour couronner le tout, lorsqu'elle parvint à sa réunion hebdomadaire, ce n'est pas tant l'installation de Lupin en face d'elle qui l'horripila, mais que l'initiative soit suivi par McGonagall, qui s'était assise à la seule place disponible à ses côtés.

Elle avait voulu abroger le tout le plus vite possible, parlant à vive allure et ne donnant aucuns détails superflus. Alors qu'elle partait le plus vite possible vers la sortie, Snape passa à ses côtés en la frôlant.

« Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sombre, et néanmoins discrète. »

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de parcourir les alentours du regard. Ne remarquant personne de particulier, elle suivit la longue et imposante cape noire du maître des cachots qui avançait déjà de promptement dans les dédales du château.

Il était tard, et le couvre-feu était largement passé. Les préfets avaient l'autorisation spéciale de se rendre plus tard dans leur dortoirs les jours de réunions, mais non de déambuler. Alors, Hermione accéléra le pas, jusqu'à trottiner derrière Snape qui ne semblait vouloir baisser la cadence de ses pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger, elle reconnut le chemin les menant vers la classe de divination et pâlit d'effroi.

Le miroir.

« Non, s'exclama-t-elle en se figeant.

_ Si, clama Snape en l'amenant de force vers la salle de classe qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

_ Non, s'il vous plait, l'implora-t-elle. Professeur…

_ Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, s'agaça-t-il en la tournant afin de la secouer par les épaules. »

Elle lui envoya un regard humide, à la fois angoissée et attristée.

« Pourquoi, souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

_ Il faut comprendre. »

Hermione ne bougea pas, soutenant sa fixation.

« Il faut qu'on comprenne, répéta-t-il.

_ Pourquoi, réitéra-t-elle. »

Snape la dévisagea en la lâchant subitement.

« On n'en a pas besoin, s'énerva-t-elle. »

Agacé au plus haut point, il lui prit le bras et la poussa vers le miroir qu'il avait découvert d'un seul coup de baguette. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de reculer avant de voir son reflet s'afficher. Alors, elle s'immobilisa, à la fois de peur et de choc. Pourtant, rien ne se passa.

Elle resta un moment devant ce qui lui était renvoyé, c'est-à-dire son image doré, fêlé, à elle ainsi qu'à lui. Durant de longues minutes, tous deux se regardèrent, côté à côte avec curiosité, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Leurs yeux dérivèrent ensemble vers leurs mains, si proches l'une de l'autre. Une seconde, Hermione crut le voir saisir ses doigts entre les siens et Snape en eut la même impression. Comme en écho, elle leva son auriculaire afin de le toucher. Snape examina la petite taille de la jeune femme contrastant avec sa grandeur naturelle, la touffe épaisse de ses cheveux, les siens, si plats et noirs, sa cravate colorée, ses vêtements sombres.

Si différents.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle en observant ses prunelles noires à travers l'artefact. »

Snape dériva vers sa peau qui le frôlait, celle-là même qui leur donnaient à tout deux des frissons incontrôlables. Hermione, plus que lui d'ailleurs. Le maître des potions ôta machinalement sa cape et passa derrière elle afin de lui poser sur les épaules.

Il la vit fermer les paupières d'aise et glissa ses yeux sur sa nuque. Avec lenteur, il entoura sa paume autour d'elle et baissa son visage dans son cou, admirant leur deux reflets, comme hypnotisé.

La Gryffondor s'arqua, bloquant sa respiration. Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'observa lui, puis eux, ensemble. Elle sentit une sensation lui tordre l'estomac, puis imploser, comme des milliers d'étincelles se percutant et se répercutant dans l'ensemble de son être.

« Ce n'est pas nous, murmura-t-il. »

Il voulait s'en convaincre, quitte à faire semblant d'y croire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en finissent. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule et Snape déposa enfin ses lèvres sur la peau de sa nuque mis à sa vue. Il ne fit rien de plus que cela.

Sentir, le goût de sa peau salé entre ses lèvres, son parfum naturel monter jusqu'à ses narines, apprécier la chaleur de son corps.

Ils ne devraient pas.

Hermione soupira en blottissant son dos contre le torse de potionniste.

« Peut-être, parvint-elle à articuler en l'observant à travers le miroir. »

L'homme détacha sa bouche du cou d'Hermione, qui garda sa tête un court moment contre lui. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur ses bras glacées, recouverts par sa cape qui dégageait encore sa chaleur et enfermait la jeune femme dans un abri de confort.

« Personne ne nous le pardonnera, prononça-t-elle d'une voix affligée.

_ Je sais, murmura-t-il. »

Comme pour marquer cet instant dans son esprit, il se permit d'inspirer son parfum jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'envahisse. Puis, il ôta ses mains d'elle en laissant traîner le plus possible ses doigts sur son point de contact.

« C'est le miroir, dit-il, tentant de se convaincre. »

Elle sentait bien, que c'était là leur unique bouée de sauvetage. Cette chose allait être leur excuse parfaite. Elle se le devait.

« C'est le miroir, répéta-t-elle d'un ton faussement assuré.

_ C'est pourquoi nous ne devrons pas revenir. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers lui. Elle comprit qu'il avait peur. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

« D'accord, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

Elle l'observa reculer, jusqu'à ce que son reflet disparaisse. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce.

Hermione se renferma dans le tissu noir et épais entourant son corps frêle.

Il lui avait laissé sa cape.

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais vu son quotidien aussi morose que ces dernières semaines. Ron entamait des tentatives désespérés de reconquête, ses cours ne lui avaient jamais semblé si ennuyeux et les réunions, plus encore.

Parfois, elle maudissait Trelawney de l'avoir inciter à jeter un coup d'oeil dans cette antiquité. Elle se portait bien mieux avant… Ou, du moins, le pensait-elle.

Au moins, elle prenait auparavant plaisir dans son travail de préfète, à rendre service aux autres. Désormais, elle ne faisait que ruminer en fixant les mains du maître des potions qui gribouillait toujours des choses dans son carnet mystérieux. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait noter de si important.

Ce fut deux semaines après cette interrogation qu'elle quitta la table, plus tard que prévu après avoir parlé en privé du cas d'une élève à la Directrice. Lorsqu'elle s'était tourné vers la table, n'y restait que le calepin de Snape laissé négligemment là.

« Je vais lui rendre, dit-elle machinalement vers la sorcière qui acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. »

Alors qu'Hermione sortait des lieux, le précieux sésame entre ses bras croisés, elle se figea, puis glissa ses doigts contre la tranche. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Elle devait rendre ses notes au professeur Snape. Mais la curiosité était si forte, si tentatrice. Son pas se fit plus lent et Hermione soupira. Après tout, ce n'était que des notes.

Au fur et à mesure du chemin qui la menait vers les cachots, ses yeux s'attardaient sur le carnet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle commençait à le feuilleter, elle se figea, pile devant la porte de classe de potions.

Il n'y avait pas que des notes.

Plusieurs feuilles étaient écrites de la main de Snape. Il y avait des bout de phrases, ici et là, parfois notés à la va-vite et d'autres à la rédaction plus soignée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait manqué de lui causer une crise cardiaque.

Par dessus la plume de Snape figurait un tracé avec un sens artistique hors du commun. Des esquisses, de mains, de parchemin, d'objets aussi communs que banals. Puis, des portraits… Juste, des ébauches… la représentant. Elle reconnaissait sa masse de cheveux hirsutes, ses pommettes, son regard concentré et l'accent posé sur ses lèvres. Sur la plupart d'entre eux, elle apparaissait concentrée sur un livre, un parchemin et tout simplement en train d'écrire.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa.

Elle effleura les lignes tracées autour de son visage. Il avait du l'observer longuement pour parvenir à capter ses traits avec autant de fidélité. Un bruit soudain vint interrompre sa contemplation et Hermione leva la tête vers la porte devant elle qui venait de s'ouvrir avec tant de brutalité que les gongs en avaient protesté.

Snape l'observa sans même baisser le visage, rendant son regard jugeur. Il vit son carnet entre ses mains, ouvert.

Chacun resta silencieux. Snape ne savait quelle position adopter. Il avait retenu ce réflexe idiot de lui ôter l'objet des mains sans sommation. A la place, il était resté stoïque, n'affichant rien d'autre qu'une neutralité ainsi qu'une certaine forme de… pudeur.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus, se contenta-t-il de confesser en tendant la main vers elle. »

Hermione papillonna des paupières. Cela ressemblait à des excuses. Snape s'excusait.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle émette du dégoût, qu'elle lui hurle dessus (à juste titre selon lui) pour s'être permis de l'examiner jusqu'à coucher son portrait sur papier, et qu'elle lui jette son cahier à la figure en l'insultant de pervers, elle n'en fit rien. Pire encore, elle le serra entre ses mains, comme si elle tenait le livre le plus précieux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« Vous voudriez bien me le laisser ? »

Cette jeune femme était encore plus stupéfiante que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Le maître des cachots ferma la main et la fit tomber le long de son corps, interdit.

« Je ne suis pas sur que…

_ Vous avez raison, le coupa-t-elle. »

Hermione inspira, puis lui tendit son carnet. Elle sentit ses doigts l'effleurer au passage et détourna son regard du sien avec rougissement.

« Il y a encore des pages libres, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, et lui avait même déjà tourné le dos lorsque Snape se décida enfin à se sortir de sa torpeur passagère.

« Ce n'était pas correct de ma part, lui répondit-il enfin d'une voix sombre. »

Hermione se fixa sur ses pieds, puis secoua la tête. Enfin, elle la tourna un peu vers lui, et lui accorda un mince sourire transportée.

« Ça l'était, professeur. »

Snape soutint sa fixation, la gorge sèche. Il parvint à ne rien montrer de son trouble tandis que régnait dans le couloir un silence lourd de sens.

« Pourrez-vous me l'offrir lorsque vous l'aurez terminé ? »

Il lui jeta un regard étrange, qu'elle ne parvint à interpréter. Tout ce qu'elle perçut fut son léger hochement de tête ainsi que ses yeux, scrutant ses traits comme il ne l'avait que rarement fait.

« Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »


	9. Chapter 9

kagomeLove2, alors c'est TERRIBLE mais je suis une bille en anglais. Je n'ai jamais reussi à en lire, et j'ose pas utiliser Google Trad, de peur de perdre toute l'essence de l'auteur. Du coup, je dois passer à côté de fic merveilleuse.

Nomie, Audrey, je suis impatiente de lire vos théories mdr cogitez cogitez ! Mais n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas le miroir de Risèd. Nomie, ta théorie sur le fait qu'il envoie ce qu'on veut voir est interessante, mais il faut creuser encore.

LauraLM3, merci beaucoup. J'ai été voir ta fic, c'est une romance à trois. Original, mais je me vois plus lire ce genre d'histoire en roman plutôt qu'en fanfic (je suis trop une Snamione pour accepter de la lire avec quelqu'un d'autre). Au fait, j'adore ta PP !

LouMoond, oui ! C'est **La Rose Aux Mille Epines**, tu peux le commander à la Fnac, sur Amazon etc... Impatiente d'avoir ton avis (n'hésite pas à le donner sur Amazon, ça aide beaucoup les auteurs)

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

Hermione fixait le plafond de son dortoir, pensive. Elle triturait une de ses mèches de cheveux, le regard dans le vide.

Toutes sortes de scénarios se succédèrent dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'elle avait vu son reflet dans le miroir, en compagnie de Snape, c'était comme si elle n'était plus la même personne.

Et depuis, elle rêvait de cette possibilité, cette mince potentialité qu'il ne l'enferme avec lui, passer le reste de sa vie à concocter des potions en se contentant de la fixer sans jamais s'arrêter.

Des tas de raisons existaient pour qu'elle se censure elle-même dans l'imagination fertile qu'elle se créait. Pour commencer, il était son professeur. Son redouté, et terrible enseignant, celui qui avait terrorisé ses amis durant une énorme partie de son adolescence.

Il était une figure d'autorité. Il était sombre. Un Serpentard au passé de mangemort, abimé, cynique, inaccessible. Enfin cela, c'était avant…

Mais un point persistait. Elle l'avait elle-même évoqué.

Personne ne leur pardonnerait.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embrumer et elle se tourna sur le flanc, la rage au ventre. Ses rideaux étaient ouverts et elle tomba sur le lit de Ginny qui dormait profondément.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient être aussi simple que pour elle ? Ginny, qui formait ce couple idéal avec Harry.

Hermione y pensa avec amertume.

Elle les détestait, de mener cette vie si simple, si évidente, si parfaite. Elle n'avait rien choisi, elle. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Snape se trouvait dans la même position, ressassant encore et encore les évènements qui avaient troublé ces deux derniers mois. Son regard avait changé sur elle. Il ne voyait plus en elle cette gamine insupportable qui cherchait l'approbation de ses pairs, la meilleure amie du fils de son pire ennemi. Elle n'était plus la Gryffondor qui passait son temps à lui pourrir ses cours, ni une enfant en quête de reconnaissance.

Non. C'était une jeune femme mature, et intelligente. Une sorcière hors pair particulièrement douée.

Et puis, ses prunelles avaient changé. Elle le regardait, avec une sorte d'étincelle nouvelle. Oh, cela n'avait rien d'un béguin idiot et si ce n'était que cela, il ne se serait jamais laissé transporter dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Il se savait plus fort que cela. La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse l'apprécier n'avait en rien le pouvoir de lui faire perdre la raison.

Non, il y avait autre chose, comme une sorte de… compréhension profonde. Et un feu qui ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour. Elle semblait savoir le comprendre, comme oublier son existence passée. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que le moment présent.

La vérité, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'avouer était cet amour terriblement sincère qu'Hermione ressentait. Elle l'aimait, à un tel point que cela frôlait la folie et lui, n'était attiré que par son sentiment, si réel, si sincère, si pur qu'il prenait toute sa place dans son for intérieur. Cette chose, il avait oublié à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

Aimer.

Il aimait sa beauté particulière, il aimait ses mots qu'elle choisissait avec soin, sa manière de les prononcer, sa façon de le regarder, la concentration qu'elle parvenait à emmagasiner devant une potion ou un livre. Il aimait le soin qu'elle apportait aux détails, son altruisme, son amour pour le savoir, sa détermination souvent aveugle et son obstination. Penser à ces menus détails le fit sourire.

Au diable la lutte.

Snape ferma les yeux, énumérant ces petites choses idiotes qu'il avait remarqué, lui et lui seul.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à capturer les moments où elle finissait une potion avec succès. Alors, il prit le soin de noter cette idée dans un coin de son esprit avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'installa pour déjeuner, ses yeux tombèrent sur la table des Gryffondor. Par automatisme, comme si elle pouvait sentir son regard peser sur elle, Hermione tourna son visage vers son professeur.

Elle se sentit inondée par ses pupilles, plus encore que la veille et davantage que les jours précédents. Un espèce de besoin viscéral prenait feu dans le fin fond de ses entrailles, et elle aurait pu mourir pour une seconde supplémentaire de cet échange si simple.

Le savoir là, non loin d'elle.

C'était beaucoup, mais à la fois si peu.

D'une impulsivité soudaine, Snape se leva et s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle en lui envoyant un regard sombre. Il avait la gorge sèche, et se sentait étouffer.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, Hermione partit sans un mot, presque comme un robot. Harry l'observa d'ailleurs d'un air soucieux quitter sa place sans qu'elle n'ait touché à son repas.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans le corridor vide attenant à la salle, elle tomba sur lui. Ils se figèrent tout deux, à plusieurs mètres pourtant l'un de l'autre. Enfin, Hermione prit une inspiration et s'avança, avec plus de lenteur que lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses amis sans explication.

Avec suspicion, Snape l'observa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Comme à son habitude, Hermione fut contrainte de lever la tête afin de soutenir son regard. Mais à son approche, lui même avait baissé la sienne.

Hermione réalisa que ses sentiments avaient toujours existé, aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître. Ils n'avaient jamais été naissants. Simplement, cachés, comme si quelqu'un les avait réactivé par un simple coup de baguette magique.

Comme si ce miroir avait eu ce pouvoir.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Son instinct seul lui dictait que le pouvoir de cette antiquité n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments envers Snape.

_« Ses sentiments envers Snape, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement. »_

Hermione finit par baisser la tête, de retenu et de turpitude.

« Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. »

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil, comme pour lui demander tacitement d'en dire plus.

« C'est de ma faute tout cela, souffla-t-elle. »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, en proie à un tiraillement terrible.

« Non. »

Une seconde fois, Hermione leva la tête vers la sienne, cette fois avec surprise. Snape soupira et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Je ne vous ai pas été d'une grande aide, je dois le confesser.

_ Cela aurait été plus simple si je n'avais jamais vu ce miroir, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Nous devrions blâmer Trelawney. »

Elle laissa éclater un rire face à sa tentative d'évitement. Lui, ne put s'empêcher de frôler sa joue de son index, ce qui rendit son sourire plus mélancolique.

« Vous auriez du m'envoyer paître.

_ Si simple à dire, lui adressa-t-il d'une voix grave en levant le visage. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant le moment présent comme en appréhendant la fin.

« J'ai vu mon reflet sans fêlures cette fois, lui dit-il.

_ Que pensez-vous que cela signifie ?

_ Que cet artefact a autant de sens que les prédictions qu'elle nous pond sur la Grand-Mère de Londubat.

_ Vous avouez donc qu'il ne sert à rien, lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé. »

Snape plissa les yeux vers la moue espiègle qu'Hermione affichait. Il ne détacha pourtant pas sa main de son visage.

« Cessez de vous moquer, jeune fille.

_ Et vous de m'appeler ainsi, répondit-elle au tac au tac en fronçant les sourcils. »

Snape lui envoya un regard noir, censé être dissuasif. Bien entendu, il n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Pire encore, elle le soutint d'un air moqueur.

« Vieillard, murmura-t-elle.

_ 80 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Elle ne se détachait pas de cette moue. Merlin, il avait tant envie de lui rabattre son caquet. D'un geste brusque, il saisit son visage en pinçant ses joues entre ses doigts. Puis, lorsqu'il approcha son visage près, si près que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, il fut ravie de la voir changer d'expression dans la seconde.

« Vous voulez que je vous prouve que je n'ai rien d'un vieillard, insolente ? »

Ce sourcil relevé, comme en réponse à son défi le fit enrager. Il retint ses doigts de davantage serrer ses joues. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il la fasse taire. Alors, il les glissa sur son menton.

« Est-ce que vous avez changé votre attitude envers moi uniquement parce que mon regard sur vous a changé ? »

Snape garda sa position, ainsi que sa fixation. Il ne sourcilla même pas.

« Non.

_ Est-ce bien vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

_ Il ne suffit pas qu'une simple femme me regarde avec une étincelle dans le regard pour que je succombe. Me pensez-vous si faible ? »

_« Femme. »_

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le contrôler. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de son trouble. Elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre…

Elle n'était plus une élève, ni une enfant et encore moins une adolescente.

Elle était devenu une femme.

« Alors pourquoi, lui demanda-t-elle d'un léger mouvement de tête.

_ Même si cela me tue de l'admettre Miss Granger, vous êtes doté d'un don pour comprendre les choses et les gens avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Snape la lâcha et avança plus encore qu'il n'en était possible. Hermione recula, apeurée par cette proximité qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui mettait à mal son self-control.

« Votre courage s'envole ? demanda-t-il de cet air sarcastique qui lui sied tant.

_ Mon sens de la compréhension ne doit pas être l'unique raison pour laquelle vous ne m'en voulez pas, continua-t-elle, suspicieuse en ignorant sa précédente question.

_ Vos êtes aussi difficile à cerner, pas comme tous ces cornichons qui nous entoure, enseignants compris.

_ On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une qualité, lui avoua-t-elle avec retenu. »

Snape haussa les épaules et s'avança de nouveau. Cette fois, Hermione n'en fit aucune objection.

« Vous êtes surprenante.

_ On me dit davantage effrayante.

_ Bienvenue au club. »

Enfin, elle lui sourit et cela sembla avoir un effet apaisant sur son interlocuteur.

« Et nous sommes combien pour le moment ? le questionna-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard brulant de désir.

_ Deux. »

Snape passa son bras sur la taille de la jeune femme et la bloqua contre le mur. Comme s'il ne voulait plus la laisser partir.

« Vous vous souvenez de la réaction de Remus, lui confessa-t-elle, sans faire fit de sa position.

_ Et de Minerva, compléta-t-il.

_ D'autres risquent d'être plus véhéments…

_ Un seul mot Miss Granger, l'interrompit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. »

L'homme avança son visage, jusqu'à ce que son nez ne touche le sien. Il posa sa bouche sur son doigt, frôlant le bout des lèvres de la Gryffondor qui ferma les paupières un instant, en proie à un court moment d'extase.

« Discrétion, glissa-t-il tout bas contre sa bouche. »

Ses lèvres avaient bougé et Hermione en avait senti chaque mouvement, claque pliure formant les trois syllabes de ce dernier mot échangé. Lorsqu'il recula son visage, Hermione tendit le sien, juste un peu afin de capturer ces toutes dernières secondes de contact.

Il s'en alla, lui jetant une oeillade entendu qu'elle lui renvoya dans l'immédiat.

Elle était peu certaine que cela résoudrait son problème… Leur problème. Mais cela valait mieux que rien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sans spoil : vous allez m'aimer. Bon. Je vous le dis avant que vous me détestiez, apprécions ce moment où vous trépignez de joie xD Sinon, j'adooooore vous voir cogiter sur le miroir. Vous n'avez pas fini d'en apprendre sur lui !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10. **

Hermione restait assise sur un des canapés de la salle commune. En face d'elle se tenaient Harry et Ginny, blottis l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'elle prenait soin de se tenir loin de Ron.

La jeune femme fixait le couple devant elle, à la fois hypnotisé et avec une jalousie redoutable. Elle était envahit par la colère, tant et si bien qu'elle commençait à avoir mal à l'estomac.

« On ne sait pas où aller après. Ce sera surement non loin du Terrier, songea le survivant.

_ Et le square Grimmaurd ?

_ Je préférerais qu'on se trouve quelque chose à nous, lui adressa-t-il. »

Hermione se sentait tellement loin de ces préoccupations. Sa bile lui brûla l'estomac et son teint se mit à pâlir à vue d'oeil.

« Et vous ? Quand est-ce que vous allez vous rabibocher ? demanda Ginny d'un air espiègle.

_ Ginny, gronda son frère, mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas… d'actualité, dit-il en remuant sur place.

_ Hermione ? »

La concernée releva le regard vers ses amis. Tous la regardaient avec une sorte d'attente mal placée et elle se sentit oppressée. La peau de son visage blanchit encore plus, et sa gorge se serra.

Que voulaient-ils ? Qu'elle passe l'éponge sur tout, sur ses conflits avec Ron, leurs personnalités radicalement opposées, leurs centres d'interêts différents, leurs manque de tolérance l'un pour l'autre ?

En temps qu'ami, Hermione pouvait passer outre certaines choses. Mais décider d'entamer une relation plus profonde avec quelqu'un impliquait tout autre chose, et elle refusait que le précepte premier de sa vie amoureuse soit « compromis ».

Sans daigner répondre, elle se sentit dans l'obligation de sortir. S'enfuir de ces lieux, de ces individus, fuir cette situation. Ses pas se précipitèrent dans les couloirs. Pour aller où ? Partout, sauf avec son entourage.

Partout, sauf avec ces Gryffondor qui ne faisaient que l'étouffer.

Ils se fichaient bien d'elle, de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce à quoi elle aspirait. Non, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle suive le chemin qui lui était pré-tracé, la « normalité ». Hermione manqua de vomir, et dut se stopper dans sa marche, s'adosser contre un des murs du couloir et essayer de se contenir.

Une violence était en train de naître en elle, ravageuse, dangereuse. Déjà tout à l'heure, elle s'était imaginé les gifler tous, un par un. Elle avait refusé de le faire. Elle ne le voulait pas, se sentant déjà assez coupable d'en avoir l'idée. Alors, elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les cuisses, puis avait baissé sa jupe pour que les traces rouges soient caché par le tissu de son uniforme.

A présent, sa respiration refusait de se calmer et si elle le pouvait, elle aurait pu exploser le mur à coup de poings, juste pour défouler son mal être. Juste pour se punir, de ressentir tout cela, ses sentiments envers lui comme envers ses amis, et cette injustice qui envahissait toute sa vie.

Hermione sentit sa tête tourner. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ?

C'est Flitwick ce soir-là qui la trouva hagarde et les mains tremblantes près de sa salle de classe et qui l'avait amené vers l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, Pomfresh lui avait passé un savon en lui tendant plusieurs carrés de chocolat.

Après une heure de réflexion, la tentation de faire comme si Ron n'existait pas, éviter ses amis pour un temps était des plus attrayante. Mais cela s'avérait si compliqué dans un lieu tel que Poudlard. Elle avait beau vouloir rester seule, elle finissait forcement par croiser les importuns, que ce soit Malefoy, comme Ron ou… Snape.

Hermione se leva de son lit de camp, et délaissa l'infirmerie. Tel un automate, déterminé et uniquement mu par son instinct, elle se dirigea directement vers les cachots, et toqua à la porte de son bureau.

Elle espérait qu'il mette du temps à répondre, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse trouver la force de s'écouter, de se raisonner, pour lui donner le temps de partir d'ici.

Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Il l'examina, interpellé par sa mine abattu, presque funeste. De lui-même, il se décala sur le côté afin de la laisser entrer, chose qu'elle fit sans attendre, le bousculant même au passage.

« C'est dégueulasse, gronda-t-elle d'un index accusateur. »

Snape l'observa étrangement. Il avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, alors il ferma la porte et resta silencieux, la laissant s'exprimer comme elle le souhaitait.

« Quel est le but de toute cette mascarade ?

_ Le but ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux ? »

Son interlocuteur ferma la bouche d'un air interdit.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi la vie est-elle si simple pour quelques personnes, mais pas pour nous, lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

_ Il y a une catégorie de personnes qui n'aura jamais aucun problème d'intégration, que ce soit grâce aux privilèges dues à leur sang, à leur couleur de peau ou à leur argent.

_ Et pour la réputation ? »

Hermione s'avança vers lui alors qu'il restait stoïque, méfiant même.

« Et pour le fait que je sois… moi, et vous… vous.

_ Je pense que nous n'y pouvons rien, lui lança-t-il en plissant les yeux.

_ Et pourquoi nous n'y faisons rien ? Pourquoi… s'acharne-t-on à subir les choses ? »

Snape soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle davantage, frappé par cette dernière réflexion.

« Vous savez que je n'ai jamais entendu qui que ce soit plaindre ma situation. Ainsi que la votre.

_ C'est parce qu'ils s'en fichent tous. »

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« C'est vrai, murmura-t-il.

_ Mais vous, vous ne vous en fichez pas. N'est-ce pas ?

_ En toute franchise, ce que la plupart des sorciers pensent de ma personne m'importe peu depuis la guerre.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous,

_ Parce que, l'interrompit-elle avec brusquerie. Parce que je ne veux pas bousiller votre vie, Miss Granger. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête de dépit, puis posa son regard sur le côté en évitant de croiser le sien.

« Hermione, corrigea-t-elle en un murmure.

_ Hermione, répéta-t-il, tout haut, comme pour donner une certaine contenance à ce prénom qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé de cette façon.

_ Alors que vais-je faire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? M'associer à un sorcier sans saveur qui aurait grâce aux yeux de mes amis. Continuer de regarder Harry en train de se marier, avoir des enfants et tenir une vie monotone avec la sœur de son meilleur ami tout en me narguant ? »

Il avait l'impression d'entendre parler de James et Lily et sa gorge se serra. La pilule n'était toujours pas passé. Non à cause de son amour pour elle… Il le savait non réciproque, et ce depuis son adolescence. Mais il n'avait pas supporter de la voir s'embrigader dans une vie insipide, avec son harceleur, avec ce crétin qui ne savait pas aligner un sort correctement.

« J'aime… Ginny, j'aime Harry, ce n'est pas là le soucis, continua-t-elle sans prendre compte de la mine soucieuse de Snape. Mais je ne sais pas… C'est ce que tout le monde attend d'eux. Et moi… Moi, ils veulent que je finisse de la même façon, avec Ron. Car c'est la continuité naturelle des choses. Car nous sommes amis depuis notre enfance, même si les débuts furent périlleux. Ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants, parce que… parce que c'est écrit. Mais je ne veux pas me faire dicter, qui je dois aimer, comment je dois vivre, cracha-t-elle avec dégout.

_ Mais vous sentez que vous n'avez pas le choix, compléta-t-il. »

Comme il s'était imaginé ne pas avoir le choix que de devenir mangemort.

« Oui, sanglota-t-elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que les autres arrêtent de m'épier, qu'ils se fichent de ma personne, qu'il cessent de me cracher leur bonheur à la figure ! Que je me sente libre de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Et avec la personne de mon choix, lui sortit-elle en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Sans jugement, rajouta-t-elle, en un souffle.

_ Si vous… Si vous venez à ne pas finir avec Monsieur Weasley, je peine à imaginer qu'il puisse vous rejeter.

_ Ils veulent que je me mette avec quelqu'un comme eux. Et moi… Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est… »

La jeune femme soupira en laissant couler quelques larmes silencieuse, que Snape chassa de son index. Il le descendit jusqu'à son menton duquel il récupéra les dernières bribes de son désespoir.

« La brebis ne termine pas avec le loup.

_ Si vous pensez que je suis la brebis, vous avez tout faux.

_ Peut-être. Mais les conséquences seront terribles, murmura-t-il alors que son corps se collait au sien.

_ Pas si nous sommes discrets.

_ Ne me tentez pas, ricana-t-il jaune. »

Hermione lui envoya un regard suppliant. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Et elle aimait cette sensation. D'ordinaire, elle était maîtresse de toute situation, tout comme lui l'était. Mais en la présence de l'autre, ils se savaient perdu. Et cette sensation était aussi grisante qu'addictive. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était rendue dans les cachots, pourquoi elle avait été incapable de reculer.

Ce sentiment était une drogue, au pouvoir addictif trop puissant pour eux.

Hermione avança son visage, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le sien. Elle porta sa main vers son épaule et sa gorge s'assécha.

« Si nous faisons cela, nous sommes perdus, affirma-t-il, hypnotisé par ses lèvres.

_ Vous auriez la force de reculer maintenant ?

_ Si vous saviez de quoi je suis capable afin de garder les gens en sécurité, lui targua-t-il.

_ Je suis au courant. J'ai assisté à votre procès. »

Snape plissa les lèvres, embêté.

« Ce n'était que la partie immergé de l'iceberg. La vérité n'est que plus complexe.

_ Et passée, rajouta-t-elle pour argumenter.

_ Certaines choses ne peuvent être pardonnées, peu importe l'avis de la justice et le temps n'y fera rien.

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet, professeur. Je n'ai pas parlé de pardon. Pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas en cause. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que Snape… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignorait encore s'il devait l'envoyer paître ou l'enlacer sur le champ.

« Suis-je condamnée à regarder le monde entier faire sa vie pendant que moi, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la mienne ? Et pour quoi au final ? Parce qu'ils en ont décidé ainsi ?

_ Vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver seule contre tous, croyez-moi.

_ A deux, nous ne sommes plus seuls. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son visage entre ses mains, puis retint de justesse ce geste impulsif qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il aurait pu l'embrasser sur le champs s'il ne se contenait pas à ce point.

« Arrêtez de démonter tous mes arguments, gronda-t-il.

_ Mais réfléchissez, ça n'a aucun sens, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton implorant en posant ses mains sur les siennes. »

C'est alors qu'il pressa ses mains et approcha sa bouche. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres et sentait déjà la chaleur de ses lèvres frôler les siennes.

« Arrêtez-moi, lui pria-t-il. »

En réponse à cette demande à laquelle elle avait décidé de ne pas céder, Hermione tendit son visage, juste suffisamment pour enfin poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce fut chaste, et innocent. Elle avait voulu le faire parce que son être entier le lui avait dicté.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir comblé un besoin qui la tordait depuis une éternité, comme un assoiffé découvrant tout à coup l'existence d'une oasis au beau milieu d'un désert.

Pour tous les deux, un sentiment si fort était nouveau, et les sensations en découlant d'autant plus. Snape se détacha d'elle avec précipitation, effrayé par ce tourbillon qui l'avait envahi et prit tant de place, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'oublie le temps de quelques instants.

Il ne s'était jamais oublié, depuis trente ans.

« Excusez-moi, murmura Hermione. »

La jeune femme affichait un air terriblement honteux. Elle était envahit de remords, de s'être abandonné et pire que cela : d'avoir été rejeté. Pourtant, elle y avait cru. Lorsqu'il lui avait sommé de l'arrêter, elle avait été persuadé qu'il était traversé par les mêmes sentiments.

Hermione s'imaginait des tas de scénarios possibles. Avait-il été déçu d'elle ? S'était-il rendu compte de tout l'absurde de la situation ?

Ou alors il s'en était fait toute une montagne pour, au final, trouver cet échange fade.

Elle se sentait littéralement pleurer de l'intérieur, à sanglot. Mais tout cela s'arrêta presque lorsqu'il lui saisit de nouveau le visage afin de l'embrasser de lui-même.

Peu à peu, ce baiser lui procurait tant d'émotions qu'elle en omit sa tristesse, puis sa propre présence. Oui. C'était comme si elle flottait.

Les lèvres de son assaillant bougèrent contre les siennes, et des milliers d'étincelles jaillirent de son estomac jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres. Engourdie, elle gouta chaque parcelle de lui, alors qu'il caressait sa peau du bout des doigts.

Sa langue partit à la découverte de la sienne, timidement. Surpris, mais peu déstabilisé, il décida d'approfondir ce baiser. Alors, sentir cette jeune femme le gouter avec tant de douceur lui provoqua une chaleur réconfortante. Et il s'y laissa glisser comme dans du velours, tous deux se prélassant dans un bain d'extase.

Il avait le goût du café sucré. Sa langue caressait la sienne avec volupté, s'en était charnel.

Vite, leur rythme prit plus d'ampleur, et elle se cambra sous ses bras qui vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de sa taille. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à son cou, et lui se détacha d'elle avec lenteur, le souffle coupé. Il s'apprêtait à couper court à tout cela, mais fut envahit par son odeur, si fleurie, si caractéristique d'elle. C'était une fragrance qu'il connaissait bien, mais semblait découvrir une seconde fois.

Enivré, Snape ferma les yeux et guida son nez jusqu'à son cou d'où il pouvait percevoir chaque note de son essence. Il inspira, puis déposa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, y exerçant une pression intense.

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent et elle glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure, non sans un hoquet de plaisir. Comme captivé par ce son, il pressa sa taille de ses mains et descendit vers sa gorge. D'elle-même, Hermione ôta sa cravate qu'elle jeta le plus loin possible d'elle.

Elle ne voulait plus être une Gryffondor ce soir, ni même une élève.

Snape monta ses mains vers ses épaules qu'il dégagea un maximum du tissu de sa chemise, juste pour sentir encore un peu plus sa peau.

« Professeur, murmura-t-elle. »

Avec délicatesse, il se baissa, entoura complètement ses jambes de ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Hermione monta jusqu'à le dépasser d'une tête, et ce fut à elle de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Lui, remonta sa tête pour répondre à son assaut et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put, de sorte qu'il lui soit impossible de tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes, d'un geste précis, il se mit à genoux et les pieds de la jeune femme retrouvèrent le sol.

Les lèvres du maître des potions parcoururent ses flancs par dessus le tissu, et Hermione retira sa chemise sans attendre. Elle voulait le sentir sur elle, aussi proche que cela puisse être possible. Comme en adoration, il la suivit et découvrit son ventre.

Ce n'était pas tant son corps qui le fit perdre la tête, mais la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes. Hermione passait une main folle dans les cheveux noirs de son enseignant. Il caressa chaque centimètre de son corps, passant par dessus sa jupe et fermant les yeux tant le tableau semblait irréel, presque trop beau.

Hermione frissonnait de froid, mais elle se sentait à la fois si chaude de l'intérieur. Oui, elle bouillonnait. Alors qu'elle baissa les yeux, elle fut frappé de constater à quel point il lui semblait soumis, positionné à genoux ainsi devant elle comme s'il était en adoration devant une déesse.

Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses par inadvertance, celles-ci tremblèrent d'attente.

« Professeur, répéta-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, déstabilisée.

_ Severus, corrigea-t-il en un murmure. »

Intérieurement, elle ne s'était jamais permis de l'appeler par son prénom. Cela lui semblait encore plus incongru que la situation actuelle.

Les mains du maître des cachots tirèrent sur sa jupe sans que celle-ci ne veuille descendre.

Alors, Hermione défit la fermeture sur le côté et se contorsionna afin de l'ôter. Elle n'avait aucune pudeur de se tenir ainsi, en sous vêtements devant lui tant son regard était transporté.

Sa main se trouva sur sa joue et il leva, juste assez le visage pour l'observer.

Elle le trouvait beau. Oui, il l'était, abandonné ainsi à elle.

Snape prit sa main entre ses doigts qu'il entrelaça et passa sur l'élastique de sa culotte de dentelle. Hermione déglutit et c'est la respiration saccadée qu'elle encouragea son geste. Lui, retrouva ses cuisses qu'il embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à monter ses lèvres sur son dessous.

« Professeur, gémit-elle de nouveau.

_ Severus, grogna-t-il davantage encore. »

Il lui saisit ses fesses à pleine main et colla sa bouche sur le tissu entourant son entrejambe.

« Oh Merlin, jura-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans le vide. »

Il aurait aimer capturer ce moment, la dessiner en proie au plus charnel des plaisirs.

Son sexe n'avait jamais autant protesté, et elle se frotta les cuisses entre elles, juste pour soulager toute cette tension. Le remarquant, il décida de la libérer et baissa sa culotte d'un coup sec. Lorsque ses doigts parcoururent ses lèvres accompagnés de sa bouche, elle crut tomber dans le vide.

« Pro… »

Sa phrase se coupa lorsqu'il trouva son clitoris autour duquel il fit glisser sa langue.

« Sev… Severus, gémit-elle en serrant sa racine de ses cheveux. »

Snape serra la peau de ses hanches. Il se donnait enfin le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps. Il se donnait le droit de l'avoir, la posséder, de croiser son regard et d'entendre son souffle s'accélérer.

Il remplaça un temps sa bouche par son pouce, puis son index. Il la titilla à la recherche de ce qu'elle préférait, en fonction de ses frissons, de ses tremblements, de ses expirations plus profondes et de la prononciation de son prénom dont il ne se lassait pas.

Alors qu'elle franchit un pallier supplémentaire dans son plaisir luxurieux, Hermione tenta son maximum pour rester debout, pour ne pas fléchir. Mais lorsqu'il aspira de nouveau tout son désir centré autour de ce point si précieux, elle crut défaillir pour de bon.

« Je t'aime, laissa-t-elle échapper en un murmure inaudible. »

Alors que cela aurait clairement pu le faire fuir, et cela aurait du avoir cet effet, ce fut tout l'inverse. Snape gémit en détachant sa bouche de son bouton, activant encore plus ses doigts sur elle, en elle, partout.

« Comment, gronda-t-il en remontant peu à peu.

_ Severus, geignit-elle en pleurant presque. »

Enfin, il la pénétra, s'appropriant son intérieur de plein droit. Vite, son visage se trouva de nouveau dans son cou et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, et contracta son épaule.

Il était en train de la torturer.

« Comment m'aimes-tu ? répéta-t-il en appuyant sa possession.

_ Plus… Plus que… se perdit-elle.

_ Comment ? gronda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en s'enfonçant en un coup puissant.

_ A en mourir, avoua-t-elle. »

Hermione accompagna son mouvement de coups de bassin et sentit son orgasme la traverser.

« Je vous aime, dit-elle, la respiration hachée avant qu'il n'accélère encore plus le rythme. Oh mon Dieu, s'écria-t-elle sur un ton plaintif. »

Ses parois l'aspirèrent tandis que sa jouissance traversait son être à la pulsation de son coeur. Elle crut qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il captura sa bouche en un baiser puissant qui étouffa son cri de délivrance. Elle tiqua sur le goût posé sur sa langue, le sien. Son orgasme la quittant peu à peu, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, laissant son poids reposer sur lui. Et il était presque en train de la porter.

Il avait failli se laisser aller complètement. L'entendre dire ces mots... Il pensait que ça l'aurait mis dans une rage folle, qu'il aurait tout arrêté, qu'il serait parti en la laissant là. Il pensait que la peur aurait pris le dessus.

Mais à la place, ils avaient augmenté son excitation d'un pallier, et il s'était plusieurs fois senti partir, le pire ayant été lorsqu'elle avait crié dans sa bouche. Il était certain qu'elle l'aurait prononcé de nouveau, et il n'aurait jamais pu tenir.

Hermione tremblait encore et elle était hagarde. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher était ses bras qui la portaient.

Et, quelque part dans son esprit nébuleux, elle réalisa une chose : il était la. Il ne l'avait pas lâché subitement après avoir réalisé la monstruosité qu'ils avaient fait, ni face à ses paroles.

Non. Non en fait, ce n'était pas une monstruosité. Cela avait été trop bon pour que ce soit négatif.

Snape déposa un baiser près de son oreille, tout contre sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau.

Il cherchait l'erreur. Il aurait du y avoir une erreur… Et pourtant, si c'était à refaire, il le referait, sans aucune hésitation.

« Comme d'habitude, vous êtes gelée, lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Prenez ma cape, lui conseilla-t-il en ne quittant pas son étreinte. »

Hermione la chercha du regard en se couvrant les bras nus de ses mains. Alors, il se dirigea vers sa chaise sur laquelle le tissu reposait mollement et lui entoura le corps. C'était la seconde fois que cela arrivait.

Cette fois pourtant, elle avait dit quelque chose. Trois petits mots avec un pouvoir terrible.

Trois mots qui l'avaient fait flancher pour de bon.

Elle l'aimait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

Le lendemain, Hermione ne crut pas que le diner puisse être si long. Une boisson, puis les entrées, les plats froids, chauds, les desserts, les cafés, thés et tisanes, cela n'en finissait pas. Seulement, dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux s'étaient naturellement posés sur le visage de Snape.

Il la fixait, avec une envie dévorante dans le regard, tant qu'Hermione espérait que personne ne le remarque. Si qui que ce soit remarquait cette flamme, ils seraient fichus… Tous les deux. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne faisait que partager cette passion dans ses prunelles. L'heure défilait, et avec elle les souvenirs de leur relation de la veille.

Bientôt, cela ferait 24h. Snape se souvenait bien de l'heure à laquelle la jeune femme était arrivée dans son bureau. Comment l'oublier ?

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge et décompta 5 minutes jusqu'à l'horaire fatidique, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de nouveau. Elle avait mangé ce soir, c'était un bon point. Hermione le vit boire son café, dans lequel il avait mit deux sucres.

Elle déglutit, les souvenirs du goût de ses lèvres portant cette saveur. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Alors, elle scruta les alentours.

Ses amis étaient tous occupés à discuter pour remarquer son absence mentale. Alors, elle s'éclipsa, non sans suivre le maître des potions des yeux. Elle le vit se lever à son tour et se précipita elle-même vers la sortie à vive allure.

Elle parvint vite jusqu'à son bureau. Il l'y attendait déjà, adossé à la porte. Il remarqua sa présence et ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris. Pire encore, il paraissait l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la pièce et qu'elle perçut la porte se fermer, Hermione se tourna vers son professeur. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, sans aucun mot, aucun échange.

C'était simplement une évidence.

Les lèvres de Snape venaient prendre celle de la jeune femme, avec un ordinaire déconcertant. Et pourtant, la passion et cette sensation transportante ne tarissait pas, bien au contraire. Si leur précédent baiser avait l'attrait de la découverte, celui-ci transpirait d'envie. Celle de recommencer, de savourer cet instant comme s'il était le dernier. Et il semblait si sincère.

Hermione avait envie de lui hurler de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Il se détacha de sa bouche et la déshabilla. De la même manière, elle s'attela à sa redingote.

Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, impulsifs et transpirant de fougue.

Snape se débarrassa de ses propres chaussures qu'il envoya s'échouer sur le sol. Un à un, leurs vêtements tombèrent tout autour d'eux. Snape déplora l'absence de lit. Il la porta alors qu'elle entourait ses hanches de ses jambes avec fermeté. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la dureté prendre place dans son caleçon qu'il portait de la même couleur que son costume.

_Fidèle à lui-même jusqu'au bout_, songea-t-elle.

Le cerveau de Severus était incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Où s'installer ? Il n'était même pas sur de l'orthographe de son propre nom à l'heure actuelle, alors…

« Le sofa, explicita-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. »

Dans la seconde, elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres, caressant sa langue comme si elle se trouvait en terrain conquis. Et peut-être était-ce bel et bien le cas, finalement.

Non sans difficulté, ils parvinrent jusqu'au canapé.

_Vert bouteille_, constata mentalement la jeune femme en appréciant l'assise moelleuse sous ses fesses.

« Prenez-moi, maintenant, supplia-t-elle en remuant afin de l'aider dans le retrait de sa culotte. »

Il n'en attendit pas plus. Hermione l'aida à son tour afin de retirer son dessous, non sans admirer ses proportions et la force de son désir pour elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir dans son corps. Elle voulait qu'il se laisse aller en elle, qu'il l'utilise, pour son plaisir, pour lui. Qu'elle devienne sa possession, sa chose, à lui et à lui seul.

Comme pour faire écho à sa soif, il s'inséra en elle, sans attendre. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, leurs regards durant le diner avaient eu tout le temps de la faire patienter. Hermione s'accrocha à son épaule et accompagna son mouvement, la respiration hachée. Lui, colla son front au sien et se perdit en elle. Il s'abandonna dans toute sa passion, jusqu'à entrelacer ses mains serrées sur les accoudoirs. Il en leva une afin de s'accrocher au dossier, comme s'il pouvait fléchir à tout moment. Et c'était bel et bien le cas.

Elle était si belle ce soir, et mélangeait son essence à la sienne le remplissait d'allégresse. Il aimerait rester dans cet état de grâce, pour le restant de sa vie.

« Hermione, gémit-il. »

Il n'avait jamais prononcé le prénom de qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent. De même qu'il n'avait jamais connu une telle ivresse.

« Si bon, exulta-t-elle. »

Snape grogna. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, et s'en saisit comme d'une poupée de chiffon. Il releva ainsi son bassin à sa hauteur afin de la posséder comme bon lui semblait.

« Severus, geignit-elle.

_ Redit-le, lui murmura-t-il. »

Chaque à-coups faisaient buter ses genoux contre l'assise du fauteuil, lequel bougeait de plus en plus, reculait même. Alors, il la souleva de nouveau, puis la plaqua contre le mur attenant à la table. Snape hissa une de ses jambes sur le bois et s'enfonça en elle avec puissance.

« Merlin, je vais… prononça-t-elle avec toute la difficulté du monde.

_ Redit-le, gronda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. »

Il pressa ses mains sur ses fesses, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'enrouler sa langue et la baiser comme il le faisait avec le reste. Ses poumons appelant à plus d'oxygène, il dut se séparer de sa délicieuse bouche à regret.

« Je t'aime, lui adressa-t-elle en fixant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Sur ces mots, elle crut qu'il la dévorerait. Ils avaient un effet dévastateur et signaient sa reddition. Severus prit à pleines mains le visage de son élève devenue amante, et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses expirations se mélangèrent aux siennes dans une rythmique quasi parfaite. Hermione s'accrocha à son cou pour se soulever, juste un peu plus. Juste pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle.

Elle était au bord, si au bord, mais attendait le signal. Elle attendait sa jouissance à lui, laquelle ne tarda pas à venir. Quasi à contrecoeur, il ferma lentement ses paupières, ses sourcils se fronçant en une expression qu'elle qualifierait aisément de merveilleuse. Lorsqu'il prit sa masse de cheveux avec violence, elle le sentit sauter du gouffre auprès duquel il jouait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Hermione, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. Tu vas me faire, prononça-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase, serrant le tissu du canapé à s'en faire mal. »

De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait la veille, elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Mais ce fut cette fois leurs deux voix, communiquant leur jouissance commune qui se mélangèrent. Les tons se percutèrent dans la gorge de l'un comme de l'autre, et ils crurent planer, comme jamais. Hermione le sentit vibrer, à chacune de ses émanations et se focalisa sur cette essence de lui qu'il venait de déposer en elle, comme la marquant au fer rouge pour toujours. Elle l'accueillit entre ses bras, tous deux épuisés, essoufflée et en nage. Il s'écroula un instant sur elle, la tête entre ses seins. Les battements de son coeur chantaient à ses oreilles et il ferma les paupières d'extase. Hermione caressa ses cheveux avec mollesse, et elle se surprise à penser qu'elle pourrait rester ainsi, dans cette position pour le reste de son existence. Sa semence coula entre ses jambes, et c'était comme si elle lui appartenait encore un peu. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se nettoyer dans l'immédiat.

« Je suis bien, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans la lune. Si bien… »

Hermione se trouvait dans un état de grâce indicible, et il en était de même pour son maître des potions qui ne voulait plus détacher son oreille de sa cage thoracique. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il releva un visage aux traits fatigués vers les siens, puis l'embrassa avec douceur.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi tenté de se dévoiler que ce soir… Si seulement il n'était pas aussi brisé par la vie et apeurés de ce fait, par les mots.

Mais seigneur qu'il le pensait. Oui, il se le hurlait, il aimait Miss Granger.

* * *

Il se passa quelques jours durant lesquels ils se voyaient, toujours avec ce même manège étrange.

Pour Remus, les jours n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Il sentait toujours quand la Lune s'apprêtait à être pleine. Malgré la potion tue-loup, ses instincts d'animal prenaient toujours un peu le dessus. D'ailleurs, ses cours étaient moins intensifs à cette période, et les élèves l'acceptaient sans problème.

Il était rare qu'il puisse adresser la parole à qui que ce soit durant environ deux jours avant la pleine lune. Alors qu'il mangeait dans la Grande Salle, Remus leva vite la tête et arrondit le regard vers son collègue et professeur de potions.

Ce dernier l'observa d'un regard suspicieux en terminant son morceau de pain. Pourtant, les prunelles du loup garou restaient indubitablement fixées sur lui, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

Alors, le directeur de Gryffondor se leva, puis passa derrière Snape en se penchant légèrement au dessus de lui. Dans une expression de choc des plus totale, laquelle ne fut remarquée par personne aux alentours, Remus se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il aurait du passer la soirée dans ses quartiers, au calme, il décida de jeter une poudre dans l'âtre de sa cheminée dans l'immédiat.

« Harry ? Appela-t-il. »

Lupin, impatient, se mit à appeler le survivant en boucle durant plus de 5 minutes. Exaspérée et interrogatif, le visage de ce dernier s'afficha dans les flammes.

« Oui ?

_ Viens ici tout de suite. »

Remus éteignit le feu et se mit à tourner en rond dans son salon. Il était nerveux, et le survivant tout autant. Il crut avoir fait une énorme bêtise vu le ton adopté par Remus.

Harry parvint jusqu'au bureau de son directeur avec une énorme inquiétude.

« Assied-toi, lui dicta-t-il.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Est-ce que ton amie Hermione a eut un comportement différent ces derniers temps ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se mit à cligner des yeux.

« Alors ?

_ Non… Non. Elle a un comportement normal. »

Lupin soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du garçon.

« Pourquoi ? Se tracassa-t-il.

_ J'ai senti son odeur sur Snape, balança Remus telle une bombe. »

Le visage du Gryffondor se décomposa.

« Son... De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?

_ C'est bientôt la pleine lune et durant cette période, j'ai l'odorat plus affuté. Je t'assure Harry. Snape se balade avec l'odeur d'Hermione sur son costume. »

Harry déglutit. Il refusait d'entendre parler de cela. De toute façon, il y avait forcément une raison…

Remus repensa à ces instants qu'il avait remarqué, ces choses bizarres. La fois où il s'était positionné en face de la jeune femme parce qu'il avait perçut une intensité à la limite de la décence dans leur jeu de regard. Il avait aussi vu quelques traits de crayon sur son carnet, ces instants où ils se regardaient à tour de rôle lorsque l'autre était en train d'écrire, de lire ou en pleine discussion.

Harry quant à lui, rembobina ses dernières journées. Hermione s'éclipsait plus tôt du repas depuis quelques temps, elle était aussi ailleurs. Parfois, elle montrait un mince sourire sans raison, et rougissait, surtout en cours de… potions.

« Il faut… Il faut lui en parler, paniqua le garçon.

_ Non. Non… »

Remus soupira, puis se leva en croisant les bras. Il se remit dans sa marche méditative.

« Il ne faut pas la braquer. Nous devons être plus fins. C'est de Snape dont on parle… Et de Hermione. »

Parlaient-ils réellement de les faire s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

Malgré ses longues explications, la confiscation de ses souvenirs pour étayer ses dires, Snape et lui n'avaient jamais pu enterrer la hache de guerre. Il savait que sa ressemblance avec son père ne lui causerait à jamais que du conflit avec la chauve souris des cachots. Son passif était trop lourd.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon, parce qu'après mure réflexion, il voyait l'évidence lui fouetter l'esprit. Krum et son physique dur, son amour pour la magie noire, celui au teint cireux et au nez imposant lui faisant penser à un grand oiseau ne lui rappelait que trop quelqu'un. Hormis que Snape avait l'intellect de son côté… Sa passion des livres, celle pour l'institution, l'apprentissage et la rigueur.

« Merde, murmura-t-il.

_ Fais lui comprendre que tu sais. Ils doivent être aussi déstabilisés que nous le sommes, lui adressa-t-il. Ne cédons donc pas à la panique. Je pense que la moindre évocation de la chose devrait les dissuader.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Remus se tourna vers le survivant, qui était devenu par la force des choses, presque un membre de sa famille.

« Fais d'abord ça. Ensuite, nous aviserons. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready pour me détester ?**

**Oh, au fait : j'ai eu ma première review non-française ! J'étais folle, alors merci au Guest ayant pris le temps de répondre en italien, ça me fait super plaisir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione courut à toute vitesse vers les cachots et la porte en bois qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Lorsqu'elle parvint en face de Snape qui était toujours derrière son bureau, celui-ci leva vite la tête, ayant sursauter face à cette violente intrusion.

« Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa mine déconfite. »

Ses mains tremblaient et elle semblait dépitée, au bord des larmes même. Le maître des potions se leva vite et s'en approcha comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage.

« Hermione, répéta-t-il d'une voix murmurante. »

La jeune femme le regarda et fondit en sanglots. Snape resta planté devant elle, les bras le long de son corps. Que faire ? Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Hermione tenta de se calmer seule, tandis qu'elle voyait la mine soucieuse de son professeur.

« Excusez-moi. Pardon, répéta-t-elle en se séchant les joues. Je… Je crois que… »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Snape posa une main sur son épaule. C'était peu, mais déjà un grand pas pour lui.

« Je crois qu'ils savent, finit-elle par lui dire avec une voix chevrotante.

_ Ils… savent ?

_ Harry. Il m'a dit des choses, sur moi, sur Ron et sur… Sur vous. »

L'homme se pinça l'intérieur des lèvres, et tenta de calmer une colère naissante dans son estomac. Les Potter ne cesseraient jamais de lui pourrir la vie. Jamais.

« Sur nous, souffla-t-elle. »

Snape pressa son épaule. Enfin, il fit un pas supplémentaire vers elle et l'enlaça, avec une force telle qu'elle comprit. De nouveau, des larmes descendirent sur son visage et coulèrent sur la redingote du maître des cachots.

« On ne peut pas continuer. N'est-ce pas ? Le questionna-t-elle d'une voix étranglée »

La question n'était même pas qu'il soit son professeur. A la rigueur, c'était même un menu détail. Non, tout venait de leur passé commun.

Snape, ancien mangemort, détesté par une bonne partie du monde magique dont le Ministère. Snape qui n'avait réussi reprendre son poste que grâce à Minerva. Lui qui avait tué, torturé, lui dont la loyauté était encore mise en doute. C'était un sorcier en autarcie, toléré dans le meilleur des cas. Snape, que beaucoup de sang purs adulaient encore pour son ancienne position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui parvenait à calmer les esprits trop conquérant des sang purs. Il avait gardé une bonne partie de ses contacts, et taisait leurs ambitions anti-moldus.

Et il y avait elle. Hermione Granger, née de parents moldus, meilleure amie de celui qui a survécu et vaincu Voldemort. La grande promise au Ministère, celle dont la carrière florissante n'en était qu'à ses débuts. Une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard et sorcière de sa génération. Hermione Granger, future grande politicienne, une femme dont la vie souriait à pleines dents. Une pour qui tout réussirait. Elle avait d'ores et déjà le pouvoir de faire changer les mentalités.

Les impératifs dues à leur rang détruisaient toutes leurs chances.

Hermione risquait sa carrière, ses amis, sa famille. Snape encourait la colère des anciens partisans, trop innocent pour être emprisonnés. Il risquait la perte de leurs relations et donc, de toute influence.

Le maître des potions entoura le visage de la Gryffondor de ses mains et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il semblait souffrir, tout comme elle. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de répondre à sa précédente question.

En silence, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses larmes avaient un goût salé sur la langue, qu'il s'empressa de chasser.

Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire…

* * *

**4 ans plus tard… **

Hermione était assise dans le canapé peu confortable, elle devait l'avouer, de Harry et Ginny. Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'e deux ans qu'ils avaient emménagé, juste après l'accouchement de Ginny. Depuis son adolescence, Hermione n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes et passait quasiment tous les Noël avec eux et les Weasley.

A son plus grand soulagement, il lui semblait que Ron avait prit de bonnes résolutions afin de lui foutre la paix sur leur prétendu « avenir amoureux commun ».

Ginny venait de revenir de la cuisine avec la théière, plusieurs tasses et une boite de biscuits secs. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et resplendissait de joie.

« Un café et deux sucres pour toi 'Mione, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son mug habituel. »

Hermione lui répondit d'un rictus à la fois poli et sincère. Elle n'avait jamais pu se défaire de ce goût depuis… Depuis ses 20 ans. La jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et ferma les paupières. Elle en respira l'odeur à plein poumons.

Elle se réservait cette boisson une fois par semaine, environ. Elle ravivait toujours des souvenirs, aussi merveilleux, idylliques que terriblement douloureux. Le retour à la réalité était sans cesse plus rude lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux et faisait face à son appartement vide, Pattenrond et sa solitude.

Harry avait déboucher la bouteille de whisky nouvellement ramené du Japon par Ron qui avait voyagé pour les Aurors. Le survivant tenait peu l'alcool, et cela ne faisait que trop amuser les filles. Durant ses grands moments, Harry pouvait s'avérer totalement différent, comme bavard et transpirant d'optimisme.

Ce dernier vint briser le moment de calme qui régnait dans le living room en s'écroulant plus qu'en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hermione qui manqua de tomber sous son poids.

« Harry, le gronda-t-elle en se redressant.

_ Depuis quand tu bois du café ?

_ Depuis des années, s'agaça-t-elle.

_ Ça a commencé à Poudlard, non ? »

La jeune femme commença à prendre des inspirations plus profondes. Plus agacées également. Elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer cette période, surtout en leur compagnie. Alors, elle se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse.

« Oui, en dernière année, souligna Ron. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que Snape qui en boive à Poudlard, me semble-t-il. »

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'oeil, d'un air désapprobateur. Elle savait que sa remarque ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, bien au contraire.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que la jeune femme avait compris une chose à propos de son ami. Ses mots, ce qu'il disait, partaient de son bon coeur, mais ils n'atterrissaient pas au bon endroit. Ils venaient directement s'implanter dans un mauvais recoin du sien, et semblaient ronger une place qu'elle avait depuis toujours réservé en secret à quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré sa souffrance, elle avait pourtant besoin de la garder intacte, quitte à ce qu'elle finisse sa vie avec cette partie amputée d'elle-même.

« Oh, cela me rappelle Hermione. Tu sais, un jour, Remus m'a convoqué dans son bureau. »

Hermione se détacha avec lenteur de sa tasse. Remus ? Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis son départ de l'école. Et elle n'avait pas non plus eu envie de le contacter.

Son estime envers lui avait baissé depuis qu'elle avait remarqué son attitude hostile et sa manie de s'interposer dans leurs histoires.

« En quoi est-ce si surprenant ? Demanda Ginny, intriguée en sirotant sa tisane.

_ C'était un Vendredi soir, je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Il était agité, et il a commencé à me parler de Snape. Il m'a dit qu'il te soupçonnait de faire des choses peu orthodoxes avec lui, balança le survivant en fixant son regard sur son amie. »

Le teint d'Hermione perdit toutes ses couleurs, et elle l'observa avec une expression de choc. Un long silence, presque pesant régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Ron éclate de rire. Vite, il fut rejoins par Ginny et Harry. Seule la concernée affichait un visage suspicieux, menaçant presque.

« C'est n'importe quoi, s'esclaffa le rouquin.

_ La Tue-Loup a du lui monter au cerveau, lança Ginny, dans le même état.

_ En fait, j'y ai pensé. J'ai même tenté de t'en glisser quelques mots 'Mione, mais après, ça m'a parut tellement improbable que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'approfondir quoique ce soit. »

Ron était en train de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable et essuya avec difficultés les larmes naissant sur le coin de ses yeux.

« Arrête Harry, j'ai mal au ventre, ricana-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Il était très convainquant ! Tenta-t-il de se dédouaner.

_ Et en quoi ? Tu avais encore bu un coup de trop ? Snape, la chauve souris, éclata-t-elle de rire.

_ L'enfoiré, rajouta Ron. Le pro sang pur qui aurait tué père et mère pour embrasser la bague de Voldy une troisième fois. Tu parle d'un héro, sortit le garçon en allumant une cigarette sous le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur. Alors se mettre avec une sorcière née de parents moldus, tu parle d'une improbabilité, marmonna-t-il, la clope au bec.

_ Il n'y a que ça qui te choque ? Mon sang, s'agaça la jeune femme qui était jusque là restée silencieuse.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler 'Mione. Ce sorcier est encore plus mauvais que Lucius Malefoy est lâche, répondit-il en lâchant plusieurs ronds de fumée. Je n'imagine même pas par quel miracle il aurait pu attirer qui que ce soit, même toi. Oh Merlin, j'ai un titre formidable : le serpent venimeux vient de s'étouffer dans la plus grosse crinière des Gryffondor, un récit fabuleux qui aura le mérite de buter Voldemort, encore ! Nasarda Ron.

_ En plus, il est laid comme un poux, lâcha Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Viktor n'était pas le plus bel étalon de la Terre, souligna Harry.

_ Mais tu étais si jaloux de sa popularité, s'en gaussa sa future épouse.

_ Il était cool, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Hermione s'était depuis un moment échappé mentalement de cette discussion. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable enfer.

« Le Ministère fait tout pour le coincer pour un évènement, même minime. Juste histoire de lui donner une petite leçon, mais ce salaud s'évertue à respecter les règles, s'exclama Harry en se servant un nouveau verre.

_ Le bâtard, lâcha Ron d'un ton nostalgique. Il a tout de même bien réussi à s'en sortir.

_ Il sait qu'on est et qu'on sera toujours derrière ses fesses. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu devrais voir comme la Gazette l'a tourné au ridicule quand il a officialisé sa relation avec la nouvelle prof de métamorphose.

_ Dieu merci, ce n'est pas McGonagall, lâcha le rouquin. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre tandis qu'Hermione venait de se noyer dans le sien.

« Vous êtes durs avec lui, les gronda gentiment Ginny.

_ T'es sérieuse ? T'as vu comment il nous a traité, s'écria Harry.

_ Baisse d'un ton ou tu vas réveiller Albus, s'énerva sa fiancée.

_ N'empêche qu'il est avec un canon, souligna Ron.

_ Elle vient d'Argentine, elle ne connaît rien de sa vie. Voilà qui doit bien l'arranger, ce connard. J'espère que la Gazette ne s'embêtera pas de la tenir au courant sur ses anciennes petites manies, s'agaça le garçon.

_ Pas besoin de la Gazette, lui lança Ron d'un air espiègle. »

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard entendu, et c'est avec un sourire mauvais qu'ils se levèrent d'un même homme.

« J'ai un parchemin pas loin, bouge pas.

_ Hermione, tu veux venir ? »

La concernée ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se lever et de partir de la maison en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le put avant de transplaner.

Ginny, Harry et Ron se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Je suis sure que tu l'as vexé quand tu as dit que tu avais eu des doutes, lui sortit Ginny d'un air mécontent. »

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme franchit le seuil de ses appartements, elle en ferma la porte et resta un moment plantée sur place. Elle aurait du allumer la lumière, prendre une potion sans rêve et s'écrouler.

Ou alors, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à même le sol.

A la place, elle resta hagarde. Dans l'obscurité la plus complète, elle s'avança peu à peu dans son salon, puis prit en main une vieille photo d'elle et de ses deux amis de toujours. Ils étaient en cinquième année. Souriant, innocents…

D'un geste brusque, elle envoya le cadre s'éclater contre le mur en pierre. Impulsive, ne tenant aucun compte ni de ses voisins, ni de sa santé mentale, elle ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode un par un en en brisant les gongs, et déflagra avec fracas chaque bien en sa possession en des dizaines et dizaines de morceaux. En cinq minutes, son salon était dévasté. Mais cela n'était pas encore assez.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, puis explosa tous les cadres de son appartement. Avec un pas hâtif, elle passa dans chaque pièce et se déchaina. Pattenrond alla se cacher sous les débris du canapé. Chaque meubles passa à la trappe, et ce jusqu'à la vaisselle et les chaises de sa cuisine. Elle était anéantie, dégoutée, harassée, ruinée.

Alors, ce n'est qu'un seul mot qu'elle répétait en boucle au fur et à mesure de son désastre : Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi.

Pourquoi était-elle amie avec eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait lui foutre la paix ? Pourquoi cette souffrance terrible ne l'avait jamais quitté ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle encore à lui refuser une once de bonheur ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne changeront jamais, et surtout : pourquoi se sent-elle au bord de sombrer depuis à présent 5 ans ?

Elle les détestait, tous. Oui, à présent, elle le disait sans aucun remord : elle les haïssait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Allez, enfin la suite !**

KagomeLove2, non. Dans cette version (et je dois l'avouer, je ne l'ai pas assez mis en avant), Harry n'a pas eu les souvenirs de Snape. Pour la simple et bonne raison que dans le canon, je pense que Snape a donné ses larmes uniquement car il n'avait pas le choix, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

Aussi, Ron et Harry te paraissent enfantins, ils ont 22 ans dans ma version. A cet âge, on n'est pas au paroxysme de sa maturité et à leurs yeux, Snape reste ce sale professeur qui leur en a fait baver durant toute leur scolarité. Un héros certes, mais tout de même.

Sinon, non. Je ne trouve pas Snape laid, mais JKR ne l'a franchement pas super bien dépeint (dents jaunes, teint cireux, cheveux gras, nez crochu, m'oué). Snape est un peu mon crush, une énorme source d'inspi. Mais la beauté est subjective, j'écris selon le point de vue des personnages et non, selon le mien. Ginny le trouve laid, c'est dans son droit xD

Je sais que je vous ai tous planté un couteau dans le coeur, mais rassurez-vous : après, c'est **PIRE**. mdrrrrr

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Roxanne venait d'ouvrir le tiroir de bureau de Severus, juste avec l'intention de trouver une plume. Elle vit son compagnon parvenir jusqu'à elle d'un regard noir et lui arracher le carnet en cuir qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec violence.

« Ne TOUCHE. PAS à ça, articula-t-il, menaçant. »

La professeur de métamorphose éloigna un peu son visage, blessée par son ton adoptée. Elle devrait pourtant être habituée : il détestait que l'on touche à ses affaires. En fait, Snape détestait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par cette école et surtout, par le directeur des Gryffondor qu'il avait en horreur encore plus que Minerva.

Roxanne n'avait que peu comprit cette haine viscérale. Remus était un homme charmant. Elle le soupçonnait de ne pas l'apprécier juste à cause des lions qu'ils protégeaient.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître, elle le vit tenir l'objet comme s'il avait une valeur inestimable, et le déposer dans son tiroir avec précaution. Le reste de son meuble était vide, mais cet endroit ressemblait presque à un autel. Il avait placé le carnet dans un tissu rouge délicat et mis au milieu du tiroir qu'il remis avec attention avant d'y jeter un sort de verrouillage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

_ Cela ne te regarde pas, et ne te regardera jamais. Si je protège cet endroit, ce n'est pas pour que quelqu'un aille farfouiller dedans.

_ Je cherchais une plume, se défendit-elle. »

L'homme parcourut le tiroir du haut qu'il tira, lui, sans ménagement. Il envoya tout valser et lui tendit enfin ce qu'elle recherchait. Le manque de délicatesse porté à ces affaires contrastait tant avec celui donné à ce calepin mystérieux.

« Mon intimité n'est jamais respecté dans ce foutu château. »

D'un mouvement de cape gracile, le maître des potions partit de la pièce, plus enragé que jamais. Il était sur les nerfs. En fait, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il l'était, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'ordinaire.

Depuis que Roxanne avait reçu cette lettre mystérieuse lui contant tous ses petits secrets de mangemort, elle s'était mise à l'espionner et tripatouiller ses biens.

La jeune femme était arrivée l'année dernière à Poudlard.

Elle était particulièrement jolie, arborant une masse de cheveux frisottés et des yeux couleur miel hypnotisant. Elle était néanmoins plus grande qu'Hermione, plus téméraire, moins subtile. Et elle n'était pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Snape soupira. Substitution, voilà ce qu'était Roxanne.

Lorsqu'il entra sans même s'annoncer dans le bureau de la Directrice, Snape se figea à l'entrée. Il garda même sa main sur la poignée. Celle qui faisait face à l'ancienne Directrice des Gryffons se tourna. Elle afficha la même expression de surprise et de… gêne. Le même rougissement, qui encercla la gorge du maître des cachots tant et si bien qu'il pensa étouffer.

« Severus ! s'exclama Minerva, ravie. Tu es arrivé pile à l'heure, j'avais besoin de toi pour parler du budget, lâcha la sorcière en retournant vers son bureau afin de se saisir d'une pile de parchemin. »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil timide avant de se rendre vers la fameuse table, et vers sa place habituelle.

Snape ferma lentement la porte et s'avança avec prestance, cachant avec aisance son trouble intérieur. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et ne détacha pas ses yeux de la jeune femme. McGonagall, ne remarquant rien, prit son siège en bout de table et claqua ses deux mains entre elles.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, se réjouit-elle. »

Ses mots firent écho entre eux. En son for intérieur, Hermione hurlait. Elle s'était rendu à Poudlard sur demande du Ministre afin de discuter du budget, avait tout fait pour éviter les cachots à sa venue et voilà que la sorcière lui ramènait l'objet de ses pires tourments sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer jusqu'à en mourir de déshydratation, mais à la place, elle préféra relever la tête et affronter le regard scrutateur de Snape. Elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Lorsqu'elle le confronta, elle fut frappée par l'intensité qu'il lui envoyait.

Comme si son absence de cinq longues années n'avait pas compté. Comme si… Comme s'il s'apprêtait à encercler de nouveau ses jambes entre les siennes.

Cette fois, Minerva ne put passer à côté de cela et se racla la gorge.

« Je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi nous de nouveau Mademoiselle Granger. Tout se passe bien pour vos amis Harry et Ron ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

_ Ron est rentré au Japon il y a une semaine, se contenta de dire la jeune femme.

_ Bien. Il ne vous manque pas trop ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, marmonna-t-elle en lui adressant un rictus poli. »

Hermione qui venait de quitter Snape des yeux, lui jeta un œil assuré.

« Severus, tu aurais pu venir avec Roxanne, souligna la Directrice avec peu de subtilité. Depuis le temps que nous lui parlons d'Hermione. »

Le maître des cachots se contenta de murmurer, d'une voix sombre et menaçante.

« Non, merci. »

La tension était à son comble, et Hermione eut toutes les difficultés du monde à rassembler ses idées et à parler du sujet fâcheux des galions accordés par le Ministère. Snape ne décrocha que peu de mots durant la réunion, et Hermione se mit à maudire intérieurement McGonagall.

Quel avait été l'interêt de sa présence, sauf réveiller de nouveau cette souffrance qui la dévorait de l'intérieur depuis des années ?

Oh, elle avait été tenté de se jeter un Oubliette, mais le faire sur soi-même était beaucoup trop risqué. Et elle n'aurait jamais pu demander à qui que ce soit de le faire à sa place. Elle avait gardé ce petit secret jusqu'au bout, et elle se mit à penser qu'elle l'emporterait dans la tombe.

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, une tombe.

Un endroit où personne ne viendrait la juger, l'embêter, lui parler. Un lieu où elle pourrait revivre ces moments à volonté.

Le regard dans le vide, la jeune femme perçut à peine le claquement sonore du dossier de la directrice qu'elle venait de fermer afin de clore la discussion. Sans demander son reste, Snape partit. Il n'adressa pas un seul mot, à son ancienne collègue comme à son ancienne élève.

Si elles auraient pu le percevoir comme un manque de politesse, la vérité en était tout autre. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu la force.

Il se sentait trahi. Trahi par Minerva qui lui avait demandé de venir pour parler budget sans lui donner aucun contexte. La revoir… Cela avait ravivé ce couteau planté dans sa chair, laquelle n'avait jamais complètement cicatrisée. Quel avait été le but de tout cela au fond ? Le narguer ? Jubiler de sa souffrance ? C'était chose faite.

Au fond, il savait pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné le trépas de Dumbledore, même avec ce contexte particulier. Trop aveuglé par sa colère, elle ne remarquait même pas qu'elle ne faisait que s'adresser à lui avec amertume depuis la reprise de son poste.

De toute façon, la vieille bique avait fait une crise d'urticaire lorsqu'elle avait appris sa relation avec Roxanne. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop physiquement à Hermione pour que quiconque ne fasse pas le rapprochement.

Bien fait pour elle. Il aurait préféré qu'elle en ait une crise cardiaque, juste pour lui donner une leçon.

Snape soupira. Il se savait traqué de partout, y comprit à Poudlard. Le moindre pas de travers l'enverrait tout droit en enfer, à Azkaban ou ailleurs. Ils l'attendaient tous, et lui, prenait un malin plaisir à se tenir à carreaux. Ils pourraient bien tous crever avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit pouvant l'envoyer devant un juge.

Snape haussa les épaules en pénétrant dans sa salle de classe afin de reprendre ses préparations.

Etre un paria, il en était bien habitué de toute façon.

* * *

Hermione traversait les couloirs du château, nostalgique. Elle laissa traîner sa main sur la pierre froide, ses souvenirs envahissant chaque recoin de son esprit.

Alors qu'elle gardait le regard dans le vide et ses pensées ailleurs, elle percuta de pleine fouet un corps inconnu qui atterrit les fesses les premières sur le sol.

« Oh Merlin, professeure ! »

Apeurée à l'idée d'avoir cassé le petit corps si frêle de son ancienne enseignante en divination, Hermione se précipita sur elle et lui tendit une main providentielle.

« Miss Granger, articula de la femme de sa voix si aiguë en se redressant. Quelle surprise de vous croiser ici.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans votre boule de cristal ? s'en amusa la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur.

_ Nous sommes le 13, mes sens sont toujours perturbés à cette période. »

_« Mais bien sûr, pensa l'ancienne Gryffondor. »_

Hermione cacha sa mine irritée, et lui adressa un rictus faussement serviable. Elle était encore perturbée par sa réunion et avait comme la sensation d'être passée sous un troupeau de centaures en colère. Elle se sentait piétinée, giflée et à bout de force, mais le cachait aux yeux des autres sans difficulté avec son sourire de façade habituel.

« Miss, maintenant que je tombe sur vous par le plus grand des hasards, je sens que l'Univers tend à m'envoyer un message. »

Hermione manqua de rouler ses yeux vers le plafond, mais une fois encore, mima un profond interêt.

« Et l'Univers dit… ? Laissa traîner la jeune femme sur un ton moqueur sans que son interlocutrice fut incapable de le percevoir.

_ J'ai un papier à aller demander au professeur Snape, mais j'ai si peur de lui. Je cherche une solution à ce problème depuis des heures. Pourriez-vous y aller à ma place ? »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

« Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Articula-t-elle, le sourcil arqué.

_ Il me déteste, plus encore qu'avant.

_ On se demande pourquoi, marmonna la jeune femme d'un ton inaudible. Ecoutez, je suis vraiment pressée, lui dit-elle d'une voix pressante en se dérobant à elle.

_ C'est à propos du miroir d'Amaterasu. »

Hermione se stoppa dans sa tentative de fuite.

Amaterasu.

Elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis…

« Que se passe-t-il à propos de ce miroir ? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant de nouveau complètement vers la sorcière qui l'observa derrière ses yeux globuleux.

_ Un musée en a demandé l'acquisition. Nous devons le ramener au Japon. C'est d'ailleurs votre ami Ron qui va s'occuper du transfert si je ne me trompe pas. »

Hermione déglutit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir là dedans toute la symbolique de ce geste, cette antiquité ayant été sans doute une des raisons première pour laquelle elle n'était pas actuellement devenue une nouvelle membre officielle de la famille Weasley.

Ron lui enlevait la seule chose qui la rattachait aux meilleurs instants de sa vie.

Cela ne faisait que l'anéantir d'autant plus, et elle sentit son coeur s'affaisser dans sa cage thoracique.

Une fois encore, elle n'en montra rien.

« Quel est le lien avec le professeur Snape ? Questionna Hermione avec suspicion.

_ Il refuse de me signer le bon de sortie. Il est Directeur adjoint, j'ai besoin de son accord. »

_« Evidemment, pensa la jeune femme. »_

Hermione soupira, puis resta un moment silencieuse devant le profil stoïque de la sorcière, qui lui faisait de plus en plus penser à une chouette dans l'attente d'une friandise.

« Bon, très bien, lâcha la jeune femme en levant ses mains qui guise de reddition. Elle regrettait déjà sa décision.

_ Merveilleux Miss Granger, merci, merci beaucoup. »

En guise de réponse, la concernée grommela quelques formules de politesse impossible à distinguer, puis se déroba à leur tête à tête d'un air contrit.

« Par ailleurs, il semblerait que quelques chercheurs soient sur le point d'en découvrir l'utilité, le saviez-vous ? C'est aussi pour cela que la relique a été rappelé, continua l'excentrique enseignante en suivant Hermione au pas de course.

_ Oh, vraiment ? mima son interlocutrice, lasse.

_ Il aurait le pouvoir de « faire comprendre ». »

Hermione leva un sourcil en s'arrêtant de nouveau.

« Faire comprendre ? Répéta-t-elle, cette fois réellement intriguée.

_ Cela est encore flou, je vous l'accorde, mais… Il se pourrait que le miroir nous incite à rendre son reflet réel.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? »

Hermione fulminait, et ne prenait aucune pincette pour le montrer.

« Réalisez-vous la dangerosité d'un tel objet au sein de cette école, en lien avec les élèves ? s'emporta-t-elle.

_ Non, non, je me suis mal exprimée. Le reflet qu'il renvoi est réel, dans l'esprit de celui qui le regarde. Il est une sorte de fusion entre le Choixpeau et le miroir de Risèd. Il se contente de nous orienter fortement vers le chemin que vous voulez suivre. »

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez. Le cours de ses pensées tournait à pleine régime. Des flash lui revenaient en mémoire, et ce n'était pas tant de son reflet qu'elle se souvenait, mais de celui de Severus.

Il s'était vu brisé.

Il avait voulu rester brisé.

Puis, il s'est aperçu réparé.

Hermione se secoua la tête.

« Peu importe, il va retourner dans son pays d'origine. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme s'en tourna pour se diriger à contre coeur vers les cachots, sans Trelawney à ses trousses.

Parfois, elle détestait réellement sa vie.

* * *

Ce goût amer avait refusé de quitter sa bouche depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de la Directrice. La colère qui s'était insinué dans son coeur venait d'être animée d'une nouvelle flamme, et semblait le suivre comme une vieille amie.

Pour cela, il avait congédié Roxanne avec violence après la réunion. Elle avait eu l'air blessée…

Il ne s'en voulait même pas.

Alors qu'il entendait des talons claquer dans le couloir adjacent à son bureau, il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il aurait pu savoir. C'était elle, il en était persuadé.

Snape se leva et ouvrit sa porte, cette fois avec délicatesse.

Il tomba sur le visage de celle qui l'avait tant hanté sans même le savoir. S'il n'avait pas ouvert, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il était certain qu'elle serait partie sans daigner toquer.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, surprise de le voir. »

Le sort semblait s'acharner contre elle. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste derrière son bureau la porte close, comme à son habitude. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu la lâcheté de dire oui à sa foutue professeure de divination. Elle aurait préféré avoir celle de fuir.

Dieu qu'elle détestait cette matière.

Snape déglutit. Il fallait qu'il de débarrasse de ce sentiment qui lui collait à la peau et qui ne cessait de le faire saigner, chaque jour un peu plus.

« Entrez, dicta-t-il, autoritaire et froid. »

Hermione eut un léger hochement de tête. Il était si distant. Cela ne la surprenait pas dans le fond, ceci étant dit. Et de toute façon, sa blessure intérieure était si béante qu'il n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de l'agrandir davantage, même avec toute la volonté de l'Univers.

« C'est pour le reçu du miroir, murmura-t-elle. »

Snape se stoppa dans sa démarche hâtive. Il resta un moment figé, dos à elle avant de reprendre son chemin avec plus de lenteur une ou deux longues secondes plus tard.

Le reçu du miroir. Bien sûr.

Il l'avait mis dans son second tiroir. Son refuge.

Le maître des potions prit une profonde inspiration, puis s'assit sur son siège et serra la poignée du compartiment comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'effondrer. Enfin, il la tira vers lui, avec un mélange d'angoisse, de douleur et de désespérance.

Sans un mot, il caressa une seconde son carnet, puis finit par le déshabiller de son tissu, à l'abri du regard pourtant fuyant de la Gryffondor. Il avait envie de la haïr, d'avoir fait naître cela en lui.

Il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Lorsque Hermione retourna son visage vers l'objet tendu, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il pointait son vieux carnet vers elle. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Pourquoi…

_ Vous me l'aviez demandé, la coupa-t-il. »

La jeune femme devint blanche, et n'osa s'en saisir. Snape lui, ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Non ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bas.

_ Si… Si, souffla-t-elle en s'en saisissant, déstabilisée. »

Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le cuir du carnet, des frissons parcoururent son bras. Vite, elle retrouva sa position éloignée de lui. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait gardé.

« Le reçu est à la première page, déclara-t-il en retrouva sa plume afin d'éviter son regard. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir. Cependant, elle se tourna un peu vers lui, l'émotion lui enserrant la gorge.

« Pardonnez-moi pour ce qu'il s'est passé, lui glissa-t-elle à demi-mot, brisée. »

Elle fit face à un silence pesant. La plume, sans doute acerbe de Snape, s'était même arrêté d'écrire. Elle l'avait entendu à travers ce son terrible qui venait de s'arrêter

« N'en parlons plus, voulez-vous. »

Hermione ferma les paupières lorsqu'elle perçut son écriture reprendre son cours. Elle se tourna cette fois complètement vers lui, sa main serrée autour du carnet bien à l'abri le long de son corps.

« Non, dit-elle plus assurée. Non, j'insiste. »

Snape serra le poings et grogna en laissant tomber sa plume sur son parchemin, créant une tâche d'encre disgracieuse sur ses notes.

« Je n'aurais jamais du…

_ Je vous ai dis d'arrêter d'en parler, gronda-t-il.

_ Mais je suis rongée par…

_ Taisez-vous sombre sotte ! s'emporta Snape en se levant brusquement. »

Sa chaise venait de crisser sur le sol du carrelage abimé dans un bruit strident, venant contraster avec le silence pesant qui régnait depuis l'intrusion de la sorcière. Son visage affichait une colère et un mal indicible.

« Vous êtes en train de réveiller quelque chose de dangereux. »

Le ton sombre et menaçant adopté venait de la faire reculer d'un pas. Effrayée, mais surtout éplorée, Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler la naissance d'un éclat attristé dans ses prunelles.

« Excusez-moi. Je… Je pars immédiatement, murmura-t-elle en se tournant. »

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du bureau du maître des potions avec précaution, elle prit garde à cacher son visage.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à en pleurer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14.**

Nous étions le 28 mars, et il pleuvait à foison. Hermione avait choisi de relever ses cheveux en un chignon stricte. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin des Lovegood, vêtue d'un costume sobre et noir, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée.

Luna, le visage affligé, mais droit, venait de caresser une dernière fois le visage pâle et éteint de son père, reposant sur un lit de bois.

Enfin, elle retourna auprès d'Hermione.

L'assemblée était peu nombreuse. Et c'était tant mieux.

Ron n'avait pas pu se déplacer. Harry et Ginny étaient restés écartés de la foule. Pour une fois, Hermione se permit de laisser affiché son visage effondré. Elle était soulagée de se tenir loin de ses amis habituels, aux côtés de Luna. Partageant sa peine d'une perte. Elle compatissait tant, à un point que personne ne pourrait imaginer.

Fort heureusement, la pluie effaçait et se confondait avec les larmes dévalant ses joues. Le sorcier présidant les funérailles de Xenophilius Lovegood jeta une faible étincelle bleuté sur l'assemblage en bois tenant le corps du père de Luna. Les bûches s'enflammèrent et laissèrent planer dans les airs, en guise de nuages, des dizaines de morceaux de papiers.

Sans doute des exemplaires du Chicaneur.

C'était beau. Tristement beau.

« On devrait dire aux gens l'importance qu'ils ont tant que nous en avons le pouvoir, lâcha Luna sans prendre le temps de chuchoter. »

Hermione leva son visage attristé vers elle. Tous l'avait entendu, mais personne n'avait osé la regarder. Personne sauf elle.

Cela ne servait à rien de nier sa peine, elle la connaissait bien.

La jeune femme n'avait pas perdu ses parents, mais c'était tout comme. Quant à dire adieu à ses souvenirs, cela aussi, lui était tout aussi familier. Dire au revoir à son enfance était une chose… Mais elle n'avait jamais pu digérer la perte soudaine de ses sentiments pour Snape. Et ça faisait mal.

Hermione était la seule sorcière n'ayant pas prit la peine de se jeter un sort de protection, et son costume était d'ores et déjà ruiné par la pluie battante. Elle frissonnait de froid, et pourtant, se bénit de sentir encore quelque chose malgré tout.

Luna quant à elle, restait elle-même, vêtue de ses habits colorés au milieu de cette océan de noirceur. Excentrique, digne… Triste.

Elle fixa le pendentif de son père représentant les reliques fondre sous les flammes. Hermione suivit son regard.

« Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de l'aimer davantage, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton posé avant de quitter la cérémonie. »

Hermione n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'effondrer. Peu à peu, les sorciers autour d'elle partirent en plusieurs pop soudain. Ne restait qu'elle, devant ce feu magique qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

Elle ferma les paupières, ses dernières larmes coulant depuis la pointe de son regard.

Puis, elle transplana.

A son arrivée dans son appartement, elle ne prit pas la peine de se sécher. Hermione préféra s'effondrer dans son lit, tout habillée.

Elle n'avait jamais remplacé ses meubles qu'elle avait cassé, ou alors juste le strict minimum. Cet endroit n'avait aucune âme. Tout comme elle.

Une auréole humide venait se former sur ses draps, juste autour de son corps encore frissonnant.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce hibou lui annonçant le décès de Monsieur Lovegood, elle avait été anéanti. La mort… Elle y pensait si souvent qu'elle faisait partie de son quotidien. Qu'elle ait touché l'entourage de Luna ne lui avait évoqué qu'un seul terme : injustice.

Elle aurait tant préféré mourir à sa place.

_« On devrait dire aux gens l'importance qu'ils ont tant que nous le pouvons. »_

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Les siens, et ceux de Snape.

3 mois s'étaient déroulés depuis leurs derniers échanges. Et elle s'était contenté de partir, et de ne plus jamais en parler, à qui que ce soit. Mais sa dernière phrase, elle avait même prit le soin de la noter sur une feuille qu'elle avait glissé dans son carnet, lequel n'avait pas été ouvert depuis qu'elle en avait fait l'acquisition.

Elle n'en avait pas trouvé la force.

Mais ce soir… Ce soir, elle en avait besoin. Ce soir, son coeur avait besoin de voir ces dessins qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revu. Au stade où elle en était, c'était une raison de vie ou de mort.

Hermione leva son corps avec difficulté. Elle sentait que ses membres devenaient cotonneux, comme engourdis. Lorsque sa main se porta en dessous de son lit, ses doigts touchèrent enfin la fameuse couverture de cuir.

Elle s'en saisit et son coeur s'arrêta. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et observa longuement l'objet fermé. Enfin, elle l'ouvrit, avec précaution. Elle jeta ses mèches de cheveux encore humides en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas entacher les pages déjà jaunis par le temps.

Les esquisses s'enchainèrent. Le trait s'était un peu effacé avec le temps, et cela ne fit que la briser davantage. Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'au dernier dessin, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Elle fit face à des lignes et des lignes remplis de bâtons. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et tourna les pages avec frénésie. Le carnet terminait ainsi.

Alors elle le ferma, le regard dans le vide.

A quoi est-ce que tout cela rimait ?

* * *

Hermione planait encore dans le sommeil nébuleux restant de sa courte nuit. Elle s'était faite réveiller par un bruit horrible tambourinant sa porte d'entrée. Avec difficulté, elle se leva et plaqua sa masse de cheveux incoiffable en arrière.

Elle avait mal à la tête depuis trois jours. Depuis l'enterrement. Elle s'était même faite porter pâle au travail. Au stade où elle en était…

La porte tremblait sous les coups portés et elle soupçonnait derrière celle-ci la présence de Percy. Il devait avoir remarqué son absence et venait pour lui passer un savon. Il irait bien se faire voir.

Hermione jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait un teint épouvantable, mais au moins, elle avait prit la peine de se laver le corps et les dents. Dans ses grands moments de désespoir, elle devait avouer que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

La Gryffondor avança à tâtons dans son appartement. Elle avait encore sauté un repas et se sentait faible au possible.

« J'arrive, grogna-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle manqua de s'évanouir.

Snape.

« Cela vous amuse je suppose, gronda l'homme en pénétrant dans les lieux sans y être invité. »

Lorsque son épaule percuta la sienne, Hermione perdit l'équilibre le temps d'une seconde. Hagarde, elle resta un moment devant sa porte d'entrée avant de trouver la force de la fermer et de se tourner vers son ancienne enseignant.

« Monsieur… »

Snape ferma les paupières afin de contrôler cette colère, toute cette rancoeur avait prit une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Hermione quant à elle, se demanda si elle n'y avait pas été trop fort avec sa potion sans rêve. Peut-être était-elle en pleine hallucination dans son salon, en train de parler seule face au mur.

Ce serait d'un pathétisme hors du commun.

« Le bon de sortie, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

_ Quel bon de sortie ?

_ Pour le miroir ! S'égosilla-t-il.

_ Mais vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous me parler, grogna-t-elle en se massant les tempes. »

Sa migraine avait redoublé d'intensité, mais elle l'oublia presque lorsque Snape s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers elle. Ses orbes, profondes et intenses pointaient directement dans sa direction, et, alors qu'elle reculait, il ne faisait que marcher davantage vers elle. Bien vite, elle se trouva plaquée contre le mur, et son coeur se mit à s'accélérer dangereusement.

« Le bon pour lequel vous êtes venu m'enquiquiner, explicita-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Sybille m'a dit que vous ne lui aviez jamais remis. J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de ce stupide bout de papier !

_ J'ai… oublié, murmura-t-elle, ébahie elle-même de son omission. Mais cette vieille chouette n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et vous le réclamer plutôt que de passer par moi, s'agaça la jeune femme.

_ Enfin un point où nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant… »

En guise de requête, le maître des potions se contenta de lui tendre sa main.

« Le… Le carnet est dans ma chambre. »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration, et serra les dents.

« Hé bien, murmura-t-il en se décalant enfin. »

Hermione le contourna, son esprit étant dans tous ses états, tant qu'elle peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite.

Tel un automate, elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente depuis lequel gisait encore son lit défait. La jeune femme glissa sa main sous son oreiller et se saisit de son carnet. Lorsqu'elle se tourna et le vit adossé au pas de la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de se cacher, loin, très loin de cet endroit.

A la place, elle évita son regard, ouvrit l'objet afin de prendre le bon et le lui tendit. Snape ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le léger tremblement entre ses doigts et prit le temps de prendre le papier avec une lenteur terrible. Il chercha à capter ses yeux, sans succès.

« Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou…

_ Je ne voulais prendre le risque de laisser traîner cette affaire, surtout vu le foin que nous a pondu cette folle de Sybille auprès de Minerva. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'air exaspéré de son ancien professeur, tout comme il ne sut retenir un faible rictus amusé de se profiler sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Cette sorcière à la faculté de rassembler les gens dans le but de la détester.

_ Ombrage était tout aussi douée dans ce domaine. »

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire, oubliant son accoutrement, la situation, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Bien entendu, il faisait sombre, Hermione ayant baissé tous ses volets en prévision de son mal de tête. D'ailleurs, il s'était évanouit. Snape cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers la jeune femme, comme se rendant compte subitement de son apparence.

Elle ne portait qu'un short et débardeur à fine bretelle gris. Ce dernier, d'une simplicité pourtant extrême mettait en valeur sa poitrine et l'homme dut détourner son regard vers le plafond.

« Je vous ai dérangé.

_ Non. Non, j'étais juste… Peu importe, soupira-t-elle. »

Snape rebroussa chemin. Il s'apprêta à prendre congés de la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'il devait filer vite, avant de faire une bêtise.

« Monsieur, l'interpella-t-elle. Puis-je… vous poser une question ?

_ C'est bien la première fois que vous m'en demander l'autorisation. Quel dommage que vous ayez attendu plus de 10 ans pour le faire. »

Hermione mima une certaine vexation, mais n'en pensait pas un mot. Snape sans ses réparties acerbes ne serait pas réellement Snape. Elle avait apprit à s'en amuser.

« Quelque chose tourne dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire… »

Elle hésitait encore à lui en parler. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant un très long moment, peut-être même plusieurs années. Elle ne tenait pas à se torturer avec plus de choses que nécessaires et, de ce fait, à se rajouter un poids supplémentaires sur les épaules.

Au Diable son honneur.

« Vous m'avez dit… Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez peur de réveiller quelque chose de dangereux, murmura Hermione.

_ Je vous en prie, soupira Snape en fermant les yeux.

_ Je veux juste savoir, professeur. Mettez-vous à ma place, s'insurgea-t-elle tout en se mettant à tourner en rond. Par tous les saints, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce par quoi je passe, accusa-t-elle.

_ Aucune idée ? »

Le timbre de sa voix était descendu d'un octave et semblait plus sombre encore qu'à l'ordinaire, si ce n'était encore possible.

« Oui ! Je n'arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas, répéta-t-elle. Je fais les choses parce qu'elles s'imposent à moi, ce n'est pas une vie, s'effondra-t-elle.

_ Parce que vous croyez que c'est simple pour moi ? »

Sa dernière phrase venait de lui être crié, non sans une souffrance qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler.

« Vous me croyez plus fort ? S'agaça-t-il.

_ Vous avez refait votre vie, vous n'êtes pas seul comme je le suis, accusa-t-elle, fatiguée de lutter. »

Snape se saisit des bras de la jeune femme, les serrant dans sa poigne alors qu'elle le fixa, atterrée.

« Elle n'est pas… »

Soudain, il la lâcha, puis se tourna afin de lui faire dos.

« Laissez tomber, lâcha-t-il, agacé.

_ Non ! »

Sa dernière réponse venait de lui être balancé avec tant de conviction, de violence que ce mot se répercuta dans les murs de son appartement. S'en suivit un long silence, lourd de sens.

« Vous pensez franchement que je vais laisser tomber ? Même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable, souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous devriez, lui glissa-t-il en tournant son visage.

_ La dernière fois, Harry et Ron crachaient sur vous. C'était à Noël. Je n'ai pas réussi à renouer de lien avec eux après ça. Ils me dégoutent. »

Snape ferma les paupières. Il sentit une main posée sur son omoplate et soupira d'aise.

« Je ne veux plus les côtoyer.

_ Cela changera, murmura-t-il.

_ Peut-être. »

De nouveau, il se tourna vers elle.

« Surement, grimaça-t-elle.

_ Lâchez prise. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

Le professeur ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

« Non, finit-il par répondre au bout de quelques secondes d'attente.

_ Mon existence est mis sur le bouton pause depuis 5 ans.

_ Vivez.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Miss Granger, grogna-t-il.

_ Vous devez me trouver pathétique, soupira-t-elle.

_ Stop, lui ordonna-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. »

Hermione suivit son ordre, quelque peu choquée.

« Arrêtez. S'il vous plait. »

Sa dernière phrase venait d'être prononcée avec tant de souffrance.

« Arrêtez, la supplia-t-il en un murmure. »

Hermione ferma les paupières, tentant de retenir son laisser-aller.

« Je suis seul. Nous le sommes, tous les deux. Ne croyez pas l'inverse, je n'ai accepté qu'un moyen de substitution. Un ridicule et misérable moyen de substitution. »

Hermione cligna des paupières, puis observa le sol pour cacher ses larmes naissantes.

« Ne parlez pas ainsi…

_ Vous êtes plus forte que moi, grimaça-t-il.

_ Je suis pathétique, glissa-t-elle en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

_ Vous faites ce que je suis incapable d'extérioriser. »

Hermione releva un visage timide lorsqu'elle perçut la fin de sa phrase se briser. Ce tableau venait de transpercer son coeur, et son âme toute entière. Snape prit une longue inspiration tremblante et leva les yeux au ciel.

D'ici, elle pouvait voir une fine pellicule humide se former sur sa cornée, et qu'il voulut chasser dans l'immédiat.

« Je devrais y aller, lui adressa-t-il en mimant un sourire de façade afin de faire cesser cette boule terrible qui venait encercler sa gorge et qui l'empêchait de parler correctement. »


	15. Chapter15

Bon, désolé, je publie ce chapitre sur mon téléphone par énorme flemme d'allumer mon ordinateur. J'espère qu'il va se mettre correctement sur le site.

Pour répondre aux reviews qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi Snape et Hermione continuent de s'interdire de s'aimer, je vous dirais que c'est un ensemble de choses. Leurs amis respectifs qui n'approuvent pas, la carrière que Hermione veut mener, la vendetta poursuit contre Snape. Et aussi pas mal de blocage mental tout simplement. Ces deux là se sentent beaucoup persécutés. A tord ou à raison ? A vous de voir !

**Chapitre 15.**

Hermione plissa les yeux sur le dos de Snape. Ce dernier était comme figé.

« Je… devrais, murmura-t-il, alors que son corps semblait refuser de bouger. »

Hermione n'osa s'approcher de peur de le faire fuir, comme s'il était un oiseau rare sur le point de s'envoler à la moindre secousse.

« Avez-vous… toujours mes capes ? demanda-t-il sur un ton si bas qu'elle peina à l'entendre. »

Il se tourna de nouveau et lui fit face. Etait-il en train de gagner du temps, ou d'esquiver ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête en trainant le pas jusqu'à son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et en découvrit deux long tissu sombres parfaitement pliés.

Elle ne les avait que rarement sorti. Ils portaient encore son odeur. Elle n'avait pas voulu la perdre au milieu de son parfum.

« Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle. »

Alors qu'il prit le vêtement, ils encrèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, sans parvenir à lâcher les deux capes pliées, constituant actuellement l'unique lien entre eux deux.

« Vous avez raison, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton confident tout en détournant ses yeux. C'est dangereux. »

Snape arracha les deux vêtements qu'il jeta par terre, puis s'élança vers elle. Sans réfléchir, il prit en main son visage et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Hermione manqua de trébucher et s'accrocha à son cou comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Sa langue entourait la sienne avec un besoin viscéral de la sentir toute entière, de la gouter, de l'imprimer pour de bon dans son esprit. Il ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit tandis qu'elle se laissa porter jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Il souleva une de ses jambes et s'élança en quelques coups de reins qui la firent gémir. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, elle put enfin reprendre sa respiration.

Ses pensées avaient perdu toute cohérence à partir du moment où elle avait senti le goût de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle le voulait, encore. Elle refusait toute possibilité qu'il réalise, qu'il se rétracte.

Cela lui ferait si mal.

Hermione repensa à tous ces jours, ces mois, ces années sans sentir sa peau. Elle se défit de son haut et il l'y aida avec passion.

Alors que sa tête lui hurlait à quel point il lui avait manqué, les lignes tracées dans le carnet lui revinrent en mémoire.

Des jours. C'était un décompte.

« Les obstacles me fatiguent, grogna-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. »

Il en avait assez de réfléchir, assez de rester dans les rangs, de se tenir. Il n'en pouvait plus, de faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Se défouler sur ses élèves pour tous ses malheurs ne lui suffisait plus. S'il ne la prenait pas ici et maintenant, il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

Merde, il la voulait tant, s'en était douloureux. Avec Lily, c'était si différent. Il avait éprouvé un amour chaste, presque irréel. Jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir la toucher, et même si elle se serait laissé aller, il aurait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il avait élevé Lily au rang de sainte.

Avec Hermione, c'était son corps, son âme toute entière qui l'appelait. C'était plus fort que lui, que sa raison, plus fort que ses principes. Il avait besoin d'elle, davantage encore que manger, boire voire même respirer. Il n'était plus Severus Snape, ni même un sorcier. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Juste, quelqu'un.

C'était au-delà de l'amour. Au delà de tout sentiment rationnel. S'il pouvait disparaître en elle, se confondre avec son essence pour l'éternité, il le ferait. Sans une once d'hésitation.

Hermione l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont elle pouvait faire preuve, puis se mit à genoux et défit son pantalon sans mesure. Elle emporta son caleçon avec lui. Il était déjà prêt. Sans le prévenir, elle le prit en bouche et Snape grogna en serrant sa masse de cheveux entre sa poigne puissante. Alors, elle l'enfonça dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde, entamant un mouvement profond, lascif et passionné. Snape l'y accompagna en grognant, aspirant l'air comme il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle leva comme elle le put son visage vers le sien, elle trouva ses yeux, sombres, intenses. Alors, il se baissa afin de la relever de nouveau, puis saisit son visage d'une main puissante afin de capturer sa bouche. Hermione crut fondre, et c'est ainsi qu'il releva sa jambe afin de la pénétrer d'un mouvement habile. Elle était si prête.

5 ans. Cinq longues années, sans faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de se toucher en pensant à lui, que de coucher avec des inconnus la lumière éteinte pour s'imaginer avec lui. Cinq ans de rêve, de fantasme, de souffrance.

Sans retenu, il se saisit de ses fesses afin d'accentuer ses va-et-vient avec plus de sensualité encore. De toute sa voix, Hermione gémit, faisant répercuter les sonorités de son plaisir dans les quatre murs de sa chambre. Il avait gardé son pantalon au sol, sans même en défaire ses pieds ni ses chaussures. Elle le voyait dans le miroir non loin d'eux auquel il faisait dos.

A cette vue, elle ne fit que crier d'autant plus. C'était animal, sauvage et tellement intense. Il ne l'avait jamais prit avec autant de profondeur, de dévotion.

Comme s'il connaissait les lieux, comme une évidence, il la fit se tourner. Vite, elle se trouva dos à lui, son reflet juste à leur portée et il la pénétra de nouveau en serrant ses hanches à lui en faire mal.

Elle savait qu'elle garderait la trace de ses doigts sur sa peau et c'était meilleur encore. Snape approcha son visage de celui de son amante, tordu par le plaisir et la luxure. Il prit son lobe entre ses dents et parcourut son oreille et son cou sans ne jamais faiblir son mouvement. Afin de mieux y accéder, il rassembla sa chevelure en une queue de cheval qu'il tira vers lui. Hermione se laissa faire, penchant sa tête vers lui jusqu'à s'en briser la nuque.

Au bord de l'euphorie, ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs reflets, en même temps que lui.

« Monsieur, gémit-elle en s'arquant et en observant son visage à travers son miroir. »

Snape grogna, puis quitta son emprise sur sa tignasse afin de retrouver ses hanches qu'il serra de nouveau. Alors, elle se courba et suivit son mouvement, faisant claquer ses fesses contre son membre. Ils ne cessaient de s'observer l'un comme l'autre à travers la glace, comme hypnotisés, sortis de leur corps, chacun n'étant plus que plaisir et folie.

Soudain, il accéléra le mouvement, ce qui la fit hurler, au bord de l'orgasme. Il n'en démordit pas et claqua une de ses fesses.

« Severus, prononça-t-elle, comme une invocation.

Je veux t'entendre jouir, lui glissa-t-il de sa voix de Stentor. »

Comme si elle venait d'obéir à un ordre, sa jouissance la parcourut de plein fouet avant même qu'elle ne le réalise. Lui, fit tout pour se contrôler malgré la cadence infernale qu'il lui imposait.

Ses parois l'aspirait et vibraient autour de son membre en même temps qu'il la sentait trembler comme jamais.

Avec brutalité, il la tourna de nouveau et fit face à son visage rougi par le plaisir.

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, il l'embrassa avec appetance. La jeune femme se hissa autour de son bassin, entourant ses jambes autour de lui et il l'amena enfin jusqu'au lit. Seulement cette fois, Hermione l'empêcha de prendre le dessus et l'enfourcha. Surpris, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de subir, et d'admirer cette jeune nymphe le chevaucher avec passion.

Jamais, au grand jamais il ne se laissait dominer, par n'importe qui. Avec elle pourtant, il se laissait dompter et ce sans résistance.

Hermione se redressa et porta ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules, secouant son bassin et le faisant aller en elle comme elle le souhaitait. Elle vit son regard, l'admirant sans aucune pudeur. Puis, il posa ses paumes sur ses seins, son ventre et ses hanches voluptueuses tout en accompagnant son mouvement, et ce sans jamais la quitter du regard.

« C'est bon, souffla-t-elle en commençant à fermer les paupières.

Regarde-moi, dicta-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Elle lui obéit et posa sa main sur son torse en guise d'appui, relevant d'un cran le rythme qu'elle lui imposait. Elle vit alors dans ses prunelles à quel point il avait envie d'elle. A quel point il l'aimait.

Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot, aucun geste de plus pour comprendre.

« Oh Severus, gémit-elle à bout de force, son sexe déjà trempé comme jamais.

N'arrête pas, supplia-t-il d'une voix hachée. »

Le regard du maître des cachots se porta sur son membre devenu maculé d'une lave incandescente, aspiré dans son fourreau de chair brulant et le massant de part en part, et ce en lui provoquant des vagues de plaisir à la limite du supportable.

« Je viens, gémit-il en serrant sa peau. Hermione, s'écria-t-il. »

Sentant son sexe gonfler, au bord de l'explosion, elle savait qu'il en était au point de non retour. La jeune femme s'accrocha à la tête de lit afin de soutenir son mouvement intense et de retenir son corps de d'écrouler tandis qu'elle était traversé par un second orgasme encore plus redoutable que le premier.

Elle se contenta de crier à en perdre haleine, avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement sur lui. Alors, elle embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau humide, lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlables.

Tout deux reprirent leur respiration peu à peu, éberlués par la force de leur ébat. Cela avait été plus fort qu'eux, que le reste du monde, que tout, et tous. Snape avait fermé les paupières, bercé par le son du coeur tambourinant dans la poitrine de son amante qui n'avait toujours pas décollé de lui. Il l'incita à se redresser, et passa une main sur sa joue, hypnotisé.

« Si belle. »


	16. Chapter16

**Chapitre 16.**

Roxanne se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, le regard rivé sur un énorme grimoire. Un des plus gros, toute section confondues. Elle le ferma d'un seul coup avec lourdeur, puis sortit en soupirant de lassitude.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Severus l'évitait. Elle le voyait bien, elle n'était pas dupe. Et de toute façon, cela faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle le trouvait distant. Peut-être même depuis le début.

Severus Snape était un homme abimé par la vie, cela lui avait sauté aux yeux dès leur première rencontre. Il était intelligent, sûr de lui et charismatique… Mais si brisé. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer sa carapace, même lors de ce fameux soir où il avait consenti à l'embrasser pour la première fois. Quant à le réparer, c'était peine perdue.

Depuis toujours, elle sentait sa résistance. Elle avait prit cela pour de la pudeur, au tout début. Mais en réalité, c'était autre chose. Elle l'avait comprit depuis quelques mois, mais venait d'en avoir la confirmation.

Sans s'annoncer, elle pénétra dans les appartements du maître des cachots, lequel leva un sourcil circonspect vers son tableau venant de s'ouvrir sur la jeune femme.

Il était assis dans son canapé, sirotant un verre d'alcool - sans doute du whisky au vue de la couleur ambrée de sa robe-.

« Je t'en prie, grogna-t-il. »

Snape ne pouvait la regarder en face. Pas après avoir fait l'amour à Hermione Granger avec une telle dévotion. Pas après l'avoir trahi à ce point. Si ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de coucherie, il l'aurait avoué sans remord, sans amertume.

Mais il n'avait pas baisé une autre femme, non.

Il s'était donné à elle, corps et âme. Il avait possédé Hermione, déchargeant cette masse de sentiments qui l'avait dissolu, lui offrant son dévouement, sa passion, son… amour, comme une promesse tacite.

Il n'aimait qu'elle, il n'avait toujours aimé qu'elle et chaque minute de déni supplémentaire le rongeait davantage. Alors, il avait cessé de lutter. Et depuis qu'il avait quitté ses appartements, il sentait comme un feu, immense et ravageur secouer ses membres, son coeur, son sang. Il sentait les effluves de sa magie décupler et il se savait capable de faire un carnage si quiconque lui enlevait ça.

Mais il y avait elle. Roxanne.

Il ne l'aimait pas, certes. Mais elle ne méritait pas ça.

La sorcière afficha un visage perturbé. Elle ne savait comment, mais elle avait comprit. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Demain, dans un an, ou dix, peu importe. Severus lui aurait échappé. Car il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-elle. »

Snape ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir, et fronça enfin les sourcils dans sa direction. Roxanne n'affichait pas un visage triste, mais davantage résolu.

« Me mettre avec toi, explicita-t-elle.

Je t'insupporte à ce point, lâcha-t-il en un rire jaune, un rire de façade cachant la triste vérité.

Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

Roxanne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je l'ai vu dans les archives. »

Snape plissa les yeux. Il ôta sa main avec violence, agacé.

« Si tu veux parler de Lily, je t'arrête tout de suite.

Je parle d'Hermione Granger. »

Le coeur du maître des potions s'arrêta une seconde de battre. Roxanne le fixa, puis soupira en détournant son regard de lui.

« J'ai compris le jour où Minerva m'a conté l'histoire de la fameuse « meilleure élève de tous les temps. », le jour où Flitwick m'a parlé de cette jeune fille intelligente, douée, passionnée par les livres et par… les potions.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, grogna-t-il en se levant.

Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir et lourd de sens. Et elle le soutint, sans sourciller.

« Ses cheveux bouclés et hirsute, son regard noisette, ses qualités Gryffondor. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas faire le lien avec… Avec moi, murmura-t-elle, sincère.

Tu te trompe, souffla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Tu fuis, Severus, déclara Roxanne en se levant de son siège. Tu fuis depuis cinq ans, et tu fuis encore plus depuis quelques jours. Durant ton absence qui t'as fais raté ton dernier cours de la journée, Sybille m'a dit que tu étais parti cherché un papier important. Chez elle.

Roxanne, grogna-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez.

Je t'en prie. Severus. Ne me prends pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis. »

Snape soupira, puis leva les mains en guise de reddition. Roxanne avait de nombreuses qualités, mais il savait que lutter contre elle reviendrait au même résultat que de combattre un dragon avec un seau d'eau.

« Ce n'est pas…

Tout cela est ridicule. »

De nouveau, elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil du salon. Elle ne semblait pas abattue, ou peut-être juste un peu. Mais elle s'y était préparé, depuis le début. Elle savait que sa relation durerait le temps qu'elle durerait, mais jamais pour l'éternité. Elle avait toujours su que son coeur était ailleurs. Souffrait-elle pour autant ? Ce serait mentir que de dire non, mais ce n'était pas cette souffrance là qui primait en son coeur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se priver… d'aimer à ce point, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Une certaine émotion transpirait dans sa voix. Snape prit place à ses côtés, quelques peu éberlué. Il n'avait rien vu. Malgré son sens de l'observation hors pair, il n'avait pas même remarqué qu'elle s'était résolu à le perdre un jour ou l'autre, pour elle.

« Que tu me crois ou non, je tiens à toi Severus, soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, trahissant cette nervosité qu'elle tentait de cacher derrière un sourire de façade. »

L'homme s'accouda sur ses cuisses, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ne le sois pas envers moi. »

Roxanne fit enfin face à son visage, quasi impassible.

« Soit le envers toi.

Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, déclara-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée, ce qu'ils demandent de nous. Tu n'a aucune idée de ce qui pèse sur nos existences respectives !

Tu veux savoir la vérité, s'exclama Roxanne en suivant le même chemin. La véritable raison pour laquelle vous avez eu ce cheminement est une seule et unique chose. La peur. »

Snape cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, médusé.

« Oh et ne fais pas cette tête, comme si j'osais contrecarrer le grand Severus Snape, s'agaça-t-elle. Vous avez la trouille, et… Et vos détraqueurs ont profité de ça. C'est tout. »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point elle se trompait… Mais il n'avait aucun contre-argument en poche.

« Bref, lâcha-t-elle. J'espère… J'espère que nous pourrons garder une relation cordiale, entre collègue, et que tu pourras trouver le bonh... »

Roxanne ne put terminer sa phrase. Snape la prit dans ses bras avec violence, tant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Alors, elle fronça les sourcils, abasourdie. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre de choses jusqu'à présent.

Et pour cause… Jamais personne ne lui avait souhaité d'être heureux. En particulier dans ces circonstances.

« Merci, lui glissa-t-il d'un ton bas. »


	17. Chapter 17

Je suis désolé pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre. Je suis au fin fond de la campagne avec une connexion un peu pourri. J'ai réussi à vous le parvenir, vous aurez la suite sans doute dimanche ! Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Sinon oui : Roxanne est un personnage adorable lol ! Il en faut bien un !

Au fait, je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre fic. Je sens qu'elle va vous plaire (en tout cas, Dark-Cape est en kiff total je préfère vous prévenir hahaha)

**Chapitre 17.**

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le hibou l'invitant à une réunion exceptionnelle des anciens élèves, Hermione avait manqué de s'évanouir. Etait-ce un coup du sort ? Le destin ?

Peu importe, puisqu'au premier abord, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'y rendre.

Le maître des cachots s'était éclipsé sans vraiment lui dire ce qui comptait, s'ils se reverraient, si même cet événement n'aurait pas été qu'une malencontreuse erreur. Mais si à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter dessus comme deux bêtes affamés, cette réunion n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Cependant, Ginny était venue lui rendre visite entre temps… Et la jeune femme n'avait jamais su se rendre aussi convaincante de toute sa foutue existence.

A présent, Hermione attendait avec nervosité que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir les grilles du château. Pour l'occasion, elle ne portait rien de bien exceptionnel. Elle avait gardé sa cravate de l'époque, qu'elle avait métamorphosé en ceinture, nouée autour de sa taille. Le rouge et or étaient les seules notes de couleur sur son ensemble noir, sa longue jupe traînant presque au sol.

C'était une robe de sorcier des plus sommaires, mais elle s'en contenterait.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! s'empressa d'ouvrir Rusard, Miss Teigne dans sa main. Tellement d'aller-venues aujourd'hui, les élèves sont encore plus agités que dans le passé.

_ Je veux bien vous croire Monsieur Rusard.

_ Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire poli, cachant tant qu'elle le pouvait sa crispation. Elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait personne ce soir, ou alors une foule des plus modérée. Grand mal lui en fut lorsqu'une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée.

Elle rougit en dirigeant ses yeux vers le sol, et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la table accueillant divers ponchs.

« Te voilà enfin. »

Hermione fusilla son amie rousse du regard. C'était elle qui l'avait embrigadé dans cette folie. Quelques professeurs étaient présents et elle se persuada de ne pas le chercher.

Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas que ses prunelles croisent les siennes.

« McGonagall n'a pas prit une ride. »

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme grogna. Elle se servit un immense verre d'une boisson rouge vif au goût non identifié, et y réfugia son visage du mieux qu'elle put.

« Mmmh, grogna Hermione d'un air faussement intéressé.

_ Harry n'a pas pu se libérer, mais Ron, oui, lui glissa-t-elle en un sourire entendu. »

La jeune femme émit un long soupir de lassitude. Ginny n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire sur eux. Elle était bien la seule…

Le rouquin vint à ses côtés, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. Ils l'agaçaient, tous.

« Ah, il faut croire que notre petit parchemin n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, marmonna Ron.

_ Quoi ? s'agaça Hermione.

_ La nouvelle prof de métamorphose. »

D'un geste vif, la Gryffondor leva son visage. En effet, la jeune femme concernée était là, non loin d'eux. Et Hermione fut frappée par sa beauté… Et Merlin, sa ressemblance avec elle était terrible. La jeune femme arborait une chevelure bouclée, hirsute, et un regard aussi noisette que le sien. Cependant, son teint était plus coloré, et elle était plus élancée.

La seule pensée d'Hermione fut qu'elle ne ferait au grand jamais le poids.

« Je suis jaloux. »

Elle venait de sursauter à la voix vexée de Ron qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur passagère. Lorsqu'elle observa de nouveau la sorcière, elle la vit sourire en direction de Snape qui lui rendit son rictus.

Hermione manqua de s'enfuir à toute jambes loin de ce tableau qu'elle ne voulait voir, mais fut retenue par l'arrivée impromptue de Lupin.

« Hermione, cela fait longtemps ! »

Remus. Il lui tiendrait la grappe durant des heures, elle le savait. Il en était parfaitement capable. Elle l'écouta sans dire un mot, que ce soit sur son fils qui venait d'apprendre à marcher comme sur les nouveautés dans sa matière.

« Oh, il y a aussi eu du changement au sein de l'équipe enseignante.

_ J'ai cru voir ça, grommela-t-elle en avalant une gorgée supplémentaire de sa boisson.

_ Roxanne est une excellente professeure. Tu l'aurais adoré.

_ Possible, murmura-t-elle, ailleurs. »

Lorsque Snape tomba sur le visage d'Hermione, il crut se prendre un électro-choc. Que faisait-elle là ? Avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Il n'en revenait pas. Cette… Gryffondor, s'agaça-t-il. D'une démarche rapide et irrité, Snape se hâta vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec le détesté loup-garou. L'un comme l'autre se turent à son arrivée, et le maître des potions se contenta de fixer Hermione avec intensité.

Lorsque ses prunelles vinrent se plonger dans les siennes, ce fut comme si sa colère s'était évanouie en une fumée dissolue, qui lui échappa.

« Quelle poisse, grogna-t-il tout bas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et il fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« Miss Granger, la salua-t-il.

_ Professeur, murmura Hermione. »

Snape détourna enfin ses yeux de son ancienne élève pour adresser un rictus faussement poli à son collègue. Ce dernier resta silencieux, suspicieux même tout en les observant avec attention. Il remarqua la gêne de la jeune femme, et le silence pesant qui venait de régner.

« Severus. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de présenter Roxanne à Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas un comble ? »

Quel salaud, pensa Snape en serrant les dents. Le loup n'attendit pas la réponse de l'un comme de l'autre et héla la jeune femme, laquelle vinrent à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Hermione, elle finit par se tasser, mal à l'aise.

« Roxanne, voici Hermione Granger. La fameuse meilleure élève de ma maison, lâcha Remus en bombant le torse.

_ N'exagérons rien, murmura la concernée. »

Hermione se racla la gorge et tendit une main nerveuse vers la professeure qui la serra, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

« Ravie, lui lança-t-elle sur un ton sincère. »

Sa voix était chantante, avec un léger accent des plus séducteurs. Elle faisait presque la taille de Snape, et ses mouvements transpiraient de grâce. Hermione se sentait si petite, si insignifiante.

Merlin, cette soirée était la plus horrible de son existence.

Lupin repartit dans son long et épuisant monologue tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Il amena sa collègue à parler de son parcours, et Hermione n'en fut que plus mortifiée encore.

Elle était brillante, superbe, avec une voix ensorcelante, des dents parfaitement alignées et que dire de son parfum ?

La jeune femme s'excusa afin de se changer les idées, ailleurs, et lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil Severus porter sa main dans le milieu du dos de la professeure de métamorphose afin de lui glisser quelques mots, elle dut sortir de la pièce.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle restait une seconde de plus, ce ne serait qu'une seconde de trop et elle finirait par imploser. Elle souhaitait éviter ce spectacle à tous et sortit vite de la Salle.

Mortifiée, elle l'était, à un degré innommable. Et elle sentit l'émotion lui enserrer la gorge avec tant de force qu'elle dut s'asseoir un moment, la respiration sifflante. Elle était sur le point de suffoquer et, afin de retrouver un semblant de vie, elle tenta de s'aérer le visage en secouant ses mains.

Sans aucun contrôle sur elle même, elle se mit à trembler de tout son soul. Elle faisait une attaque de panique.

« Miss Granger ? »

Une voix, étouffée venait de l'appeler et c'est avec l'esprit aussi nébuleux que secoué que la jeune femme releva son visage vers la source de ce bruit.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hagarde. Roxanne se tenait devant elle, accroupie et la mine inquiète. Depuis quand était-elle là ?

« Hermione, je suis désolé, murmura Snape à la même hauteur, juste à ses côtés d'un air inquiet.

_ Severus, tais-toi. Tu vois bien qu'elle est incapable de réfléchir. »

L'homme fusilla son ancienne compagne du regard. Merlin parfois, il détestait son côté brute de décoffrage.

Il s'agaça de sa proximité avec la Gryffondor et porta sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, chez qui son contact eut le don d'au moins commencer à la calmer quelque peu.

« C'est… C'est Minerva, elle a tant insisté pour que je vienne, soupira la professeure. Je ne le voulais pas, et puis il y a eu Remus.

_ Ne te justifie pas, lui adressa Snape en examinant avec minutie le visage fatigué et perturbé de son ancienne élève dont les expirations se faisaient de moins en moins sifflante au fur et à mesure du temps.

_ Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas perturber tout cela, sortit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_ Ça va, murmura Hermione. Ça va mieux, peina-t-elle à prononcer. Severus… murmura la jeune femme, épuisée.

_ Emmène la dans tes appartements.

_ Roxanne ! finit par s'agacer le maître des cachots. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »

Son interlocutrice afficha une mine vexée et Snape soupira d'un air dramatique. Merlin, c'était trop pour lui.

« Bien, désolé. Désolé, s'impatienta-t-il en agitant ses mains.

_ Tu dois vraiment être perturbé pour t'excuser. Et par deux fois qui plus est, souligna la professeure.

_ Comment veut-tu qu'elle aille mieux si tu reste là, autour d'elle à continuer de l'étouffer par tes constatations futiles ? finit-il par s'agacer fortement.

_ Bien, bien ! Je m'en vais, grogna-t-elle en se levant. Tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant.

_ Merci, Roxanne, d'avoir consenti à ne pas laisser mourir une ancienne élève dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ta dévotion est sans limite.

_ Et ma patience encore plus, finit-elle par gronder d'un air menaçant. »

Mais il n'en vit rien. C'était peine perdue, elle le savait. Elle avait fait s'envoler toute possibilité d'obtenir son attention à partir de l'instant où elle avait prononcé les mots « Hermione Granger », « se porte mal » et « seule » dans la même phrase. Dans tous les cas, elle soupira d'un air excédé avant de rejoindre de nouveau la Grande Salle.

Roxanne avait hésité un court instant à l'appeler lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte juste assise sur le banc, très mal en point. Cela aurait pu être Minerva, ou Hagrid… Mais ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Elle ne pouvait nier cette jalousie qui continuait à lui tordre l'estomac. Après tout, elle aimait Severus… Même si cela n'avait jamais semblé bien réciproque.

Elle s'était fait une idée. Depuis le début, elle avait su.

Mais son histoire… Leur histoire l'avait touché jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait bien vite compris les aboutissants de leurs sentiments respectifs : la perte de leur statut, de leurs amis, de leur travail. Mais Severus avait tant souffert… Avec Lily, et à présent, avec cette Hermione. Il ne méritait pas ça, elle le savait. Et la fille avait vraiment eu l'air désemparée, sur le point de jeter l'éponge.

Roxanne avait décidé de mettre son égo au placard, même si cela lui faisait mal. Elle en était certaine pourtant, sa douleur n'était en rien comparée à celle que subissait ces deux là depuis bien des années.

« Laissez-moi, murmura Hermione. »

Snape venait supporter son poids en marchant, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ses appartements. La tête de la Gryffondor reposait sur son épaule tandis que le bras du maître des cachots la soutenait par la taille.

« Vous avez besoin de calme, lui répondit-il avec attention.

_ Je… je ne veux plus de tout ça, souffla-t-elle d'un ton fatigué. »

Peu à peu, son abattement faisait place à une tristesse, un abandon pur de toutes ces barrières mentales qu'elle s'était elle-même érigée afin de tenir bon. Snape du s'arrêter un moment, jusqu'à la déposer assis sur le sol et à la tenir contre lui.

Il venait de sentir des larmes couler et venir humidifier son épaule.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se comporte ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se contenter d'être ce que nous sommes, de ressentir… »

La voix de la jeune femme s'étrangla, et elle laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber sur celui qui la portait. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air soucieux.

Pour que Severus Snape ait ce genre d'attitude, il fallait vraiment que l'inquiétude lui tordre les tripes… Et pour cause. Hermione ne se sentait plus exister. Oui, elle avait définitivement laissé tomber.

« A quoi bon vivre, murmura-t-elle en se nichant dans son cou, des larmes continuant de dévaler ses joues. »

Le maître des potions sentit son coeur se fêler et il se redressa un peu afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il essayait de capter la lueur de ses prunelles, en vain.

« Ne dites pas ça, souffla-t-il.

_ Je vous aime. »

Hermione l'observa enfin, réellement. Et Snape fut frappé par son regard. Il semblait déterminé. Brisé, mais droit, assuré. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il comprenne tout le sérieux de ses paroles. Et il le faisait, assurément. Sa voix le transperçait, encore et toujours et il ne put empêcher son corps d'arrêter de vivre le temps d'une seconde.

Il crut perdre pied, lui aussi.

« Severus. Je vous aime vraiment. Depuis ma dernière année. Depuis... »

Hermione se redressa sur les genoux, et fit face au visage pétrifié de son ancien professeur. Peu en importait le lieu, sur le sol même des couloirs, là où n'importe qui pouvait passer. Désormais, leur avis ne lui importait plus.

Elle emmerdait leur foutue morale.

« Depuis ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là, dans le miroir.

_ Et qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bas. »

_ Cela lui avait tant trotté dans l'esprit, il n'avait jamais osé poser la question.

« Vous me faisiez l'amour. Vous me disiez que j'étais belle, sanglota-t-elle. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Comme un électrochoc. J'ai juste… compris. J'ai compris que je vous aimais. Je vous ai respecté, haïs, admiré, et aimé. Chaque fois, de toute mes forces.

_ Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander, meurtri. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? l'adjura-t-il en lui entourant le visage de nouveau, comme s'il lui en voulait de s'être tant fait de mal à travers ces sentiments naissants. »

Cela lui était inconcevable.

Il avait été exécrable, avec elle, avec ses amis. Avec le monde entier, en réalité. Rien t'attirant n'avait jamais ressorti de sa personne selon lui.

Mais il avait toujours su une chose : qu'Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de bien. Une sorcière formidable, douée, et forte de ses convictions.

On pouvait lui reprocher des tas de choses : sa persistance, son soucis maladif du détail, son militantisme, mais une chose mettait en commun tous ses défauts, et c'était son opiniâtreté. Quand Hermione avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de lui en décoller l'idée.

Alors, si elle avait décidé de tomber amoureuse de Severus Snape, personne au grand jamais n'aurait été capable de lui faire changer d'avis. Pas même elle-même.

« Vous êtes l'homme le plus brillant que je connaisse.

_ Cela ne suffit pas.

_ Vous êtes protecteur, fidèle, droit.

_ Insupportable, rajouta-t-il en un murmure.

_ Et déprimant, ajouta-t-elle sur un faible rire amusé. »

Snape laissa se profiler un faible rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Puis, il se leva, et l'invita à faire de même en lui tendant une main qu'elle saisit. Avec difficulté, les pieds d'Hermione retrouvèrent le sol. Il l'entraîna à le suivre, mais elle n'en fit rien et accrocha ses avant-bras avec fermeté.

« Cette mascarade, je ne peux plus la cautionner.

_ Vous êtes fatiguée, lui dit-il avec douceur.

_ Fatiguée oui, par tout ça. »

Hermione le lâcha avec lenteur et soupira, résolue.

« Je sais que… Que cette femme importe plus et… Et à raison, vraiment, dit-elle en l'observant, les yeux baignées de larmes refusant de couler. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Je suis désolée, si vous saviez. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle avec désespoir.

_ Hermione, adressa Snape en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis en les serrant avec légèreté. Je n'aime pas Roxanne. »

Snape laissa lui aussi tomber son masque de neutralité. Sa mine devint douloureuse, comme blessé en plein coeur.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais… Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, déclara-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

_ Invitez-moi là bas. »

Snape secoua légèrement la tête. C'était une mauvaise idée. Un simple coup de folie.

« Ce ne serait pas…

_ Ils ne méritent pas ça, grogna Hermione en grimaçant. Vous les avez vu ? Tous ? Severus. Ils sont censé avoir changer le monde magique, l'avoir rendu meilleur et pour quoi ? Pourquoi tout ces sacrifices ? »

Snape ferma un instant les paupières. Bon sang, elle avait tant raison. Hermione Granger avait toujours raison.

Il retrouva la vision lorsqu'il sentit une main gelée se poser sur sa joue.

« Arrêtons de faire semblant. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18.**

Snape entra de nouveau dans la salle avec discrétion, Hermione marchant à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient rougis, et elle se fichait bien que tout le monde le remarque.

Car ils le feraient, elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus.

L'homme fit un tour rapide de l'assemblée. Roxanne avait quitté la réception.

« Tout va bien ? Vint demander Minerva en un sourire poli.

_ Tout va parfaitement bien, précisa Snape. »

La Directrice resta là, observant son collègue et son ancienne élève à tour de rôle, dans un silence évocateur. Un silence pesant.

« Roxanne n'est pas là ? Demanda la vieille sorcière d'un ton suraiguë. »

Snape serra le poing, à l'abri des regards. La professeure de métamorphose était devenu leur bouclier. Quel manque de respect, il en aurait vomi de dégoût.

« Elle a du s'absenter, cracha-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

_ Oh. »

Hermione détourna le regard, Snape soutint celui de sa collègue sans sourciller. Puis, cette dernière haussa un sourcil, presque défiant.

« Miss Granger, appela Snape en se tournant vers la jeune femme. »

Cette dernière lui jeta une oeillade timide. Elle n'était plus sure de rien… Mais les yeux à la fois inquiets et assassins de la Directrice parvinrent à la convaincre du bien fondé de tout cela. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Snape se contenta de lui tendre sa main, qu'elle saisit d'un geste plus convaincu.

Plus de tremblement.

Alors que Ginny dansait avec son frère en riant sous le regard attendri de plusieurs des sorciers les entourant, Snape vint placer sa main autour de la taille d'Hermione qui s'approcha de lui. Troublée, elle ne cesserait sans doute jamais de l'être, mais cette fois, leur échange transpirait d'un petit quelque chose. Ce truc en plus, qui dérangeait tant et qui faisait que la plupart de l'assemblée affichait désormais un air désapprobateur.

« Nous avons signé notre arrêt de mort, lâcha sombrement Snape en appuyant ses doigts autour de sa peau.

_ Je sais, répondit Hermione en accentuant sa prise sur sa main. Vous allez… Vous allez être conduit à partir de votre poste.

_ Peu importe, murmura-t-il. »

Hermione soupira en hochant la tête avec douceur, résolue. Puis, elle remarqua Ginny, empêcher Ron de s'approcher d'eux.

« Je pense que je peux dire adieu à mes amis.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il au creux de son oreille.

_ Cela fait bien longtemps que je les ai perdu en réalité, répondit-elle d'un ton résolu. »

Snape paraissait peu convaincu.

« Je vous assure, maintient-elle. »

Le maître des potions prit une profonde inspiration, et finit par acquiescer. Il sentait sa magie changer au contact de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Auparavant, il avait attribué ça à la colère. Celle de l'injustice. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était autre chose.

Il se sentait capable de tout, littéralement et il en était de même pour Hermione.

Ils ne se partageaient aucun pouvoir, il savait cette manière de faire impossible. Mais leurs sentiments semblait décupler quelque chose en eux.

Finalement, Ginny ne parvint à raisonner Ron et il se précipita sur eux d'un air enragé. Snape le vit du coin de l'oeil et, fort de ses vieux réflexes, poussa la jeune femme contre lui et brandit sa baguette droit devant le rouquin.

Tout deux se figèrent, face à face dans un calme olympien. Hermione fit volte face et tint sa baguette fermement contre elle.

« Reculez, gronda le maître des cachots. »

Ron maintient sa position, défiant. Il jeta un regard à Hermione. Elle n'y lisait qu'une chose : la répugnance.

« J'en était sûr, cracha le garçon. Comme tout le monde. On savait tous. »

Hermione serra sa poigne autour de sa baguette avec tant de force que quelques étincelles commencèrent à en jaillir. Minerva accourut auprès des deux hommes s'affrontant. Plusieurs sorciers étaient sorti de la salle. Ceux qui ne voulait pas être mêlé à toute cette histoire.

Ne restaient que leur détraqueurs, comme les appelait maintenant Snape.

« Un geste de travers Weasley, et je n'aurais aucune hésitation. »

Lorsque McGonagall parvint à leur hauteur, ce fut Hermione qui pointa sa baguette sur elle. La sorcière parut blessée. Elle ne voulait que s'approcher et empêcher le jeune Weasley de faire une bêtise, mais son ancienne élève était si menaçante qu'elle dut elle aussi, lever sa baguette. Elle affichait le même air hésitant que Snape, le jour de leur confrontation.

Tout cela lui faisait repenser à la guerre.

« Miss Granger, commença la Directrice.

_ Voulez-vous vraiment vous aventurer sur ce terrain Minerva ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais nommé par son prénom. Mais la bienséance n'avait plus aucune importance désormais.

La sorcière ne parvint à cacher sa surprise. Hermione était rendue à fleur de peau, et elle se doutait que la moindre étincelle suffirait à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Alors que la Directrice s'apprêtait à calmer le jeu, plusieurs pop échappant une fumée blanche firent leur apparitions. Hermione reconnaissait bien cette entrée, cela venait des Aurors.

Ils venaient pour lui.

Elle avait été son pas de travers.

« Tu les a appelé, sortit la jeune femme à Ginny qui se tenait étrangement à l'écart.

_ Je… J'étais obligée Hermione. C'est en train de… partir en vrille. »

Elle eut un rire jaune avant de serrer le bois de sa baguette avec menace. Elle vit Harry et son visage. Il affichait cette expression qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celle du sorcier qui avait un plan en tête et qui n'en démordrait pas.

« Professeur Snape, veuillez baisser votre baguette, affirma le survivant avec prudence.

_ Je n'ai plus envie de choisir, conclut Hermione d'une voix basse. »

Le survivant leva la main dans l'idée de désarmer Ron, qui semblait enragé comme jamais. Cependant, Hermione n'attendit pas plus pour réagir. Snape n'en aurait pas été si rapide. Elle ne connaissait Harry que trop bien, c'était presque elle qui lui avait tout appris. Elle craignait tant pour la sécurité de Severus que, d'un geste habile, elle envoya son ami dans les airs. Son sort transpirait de tant de brutalité que son corps percuta le mur de la Grande Salle comme une poupée désarticulée.

Le cri déchirant de Ginny signa le début d'un duel, à deux contre dix. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à les atteindre. Leurs forces d'attaque décuplée venaient à bout de leurs meilleurs éléments.

La bataille dura plusieurs minutes, qui leur parurent des heures. Snape se sentait lui-même faiblir, et fut surpris de sentir Hermione ne rien lâcher, tel une lionne sur sa proie.

Pourtant, il ne savait, il ne tiendrait plus pour très longtemps.

La porte de la Grande Salle avait été verrouillée par lui-même dès le début de la bataille. S'ils voulaient le prendre comme ça, alors très bien.

« Partons, lui glissa-t-il en passant juste derrière elle afin de protéger ses arrières. »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de faire un hochement de tête. Elle para un sort jeté par Ginny, plus en colère que jamais. Harry était toujours inconscient.

Enfin, la sorcière se jeta dans les bras de Snape qui s'évapora en un nuage de brume noire qui s'envola en explosant une fenêtre.

Comme lors de la seconde guerre… Car la troisième était sur le point de débuter.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour tous vos compliments, mais aussi pour les remarques, qui peuvent aider à avancer. Comme j'ai tenté de l'expliquer, Snape dans cette fic, est **la bête noire** de tout le monde. Il faut se remettre dans le contexte où on est en Post War et qu'il est passé à ça d'Azkaban. Le Ministère peut pas le piffrer et ils attendent tous qu'il ne fasse qu'un pas de travers pour l'envoyer au trou. En plus, il a encore des contacts avec d'anciens mangemort, ce qui invoque leur méfiance. Autant vous dire que 1. une relation avec son élève à l'époque aurait été très très mal vue, ça ne serait JAMAIS passé 2. Hermione travaille au Ministère une fois l'école terminée, ce qui empêche de ce fait, toute relation. Parce qu'elle se ferait virer. Et en plus, ses amis n'approuvent pas du tout, et pour Hermione, c'est encore très important pour elle. Donc elle devient dinguo, et parano.

Bref, ne prenez pas ce qui est dit dans les dialogues pour argent comptant, et n'oubliez pas de vous mettre dans la tête que ce que Hermione et Snape pensent n'est pas forcément la réalité de la situation. Je sais aussi, que c'est déstabilisant que tous les personnages agissent comme des cons (Ron comme Harry, ou Minerva). C'est volontaire, j'ai eu envie de vous faire passer par une foule d'émotions (et ça marche mdr)

LauraLM3, tout cela part d'un terrible malentendu. Tout n'est que **malentendu** dans cette fiction, c'est le moteur de l'histoire. Les personnages pensent qu'ils se passent des choses alors qu'en réalité, non. Ils sont tendus, tout simplement. Ron l'a très mal pris, car c'est Ron, Hermione a cru que Harry allait les attaquer car il a levé la main (alors que c'était pour éloigner son pote, tout simplement).

S'il y a les Aurors, c'est juste parce que Ginny a appelé Harry, car Snape menaçait Ron de sa baguette. Connaissant l'animal, une troupe s'est pointée (car oui, en plus, Ron est Auror. Et un sorcier qui menace un Auror, c'est pas ouf ouf point de vue légal). Bref, ils avaient trouvé l'occas' idéal pour boucler Snape. Sauf que Hermione est intervenue, que c'est parti en couille total. Evidemment.

J'ai juste parlé de guerre, pas de 3éme guerre mondiale, je n'ai jamais écris ces termes ! Pour eux, c'est la guerre. Eux contre le reste du monde. **C'est pour quoi la fic s'appelle "A ma place". Car personne ne se met à leur place. Mais aussi parce que la narration se met à leur place.**

kagomeLove2, oui. Hermione est très entourée, et ça peut être étouffant. Encore une fois, la narration se met sous son point de vue, et on voit les choses comme elle les voit. Ce ne sont pas ses parents, mais l'ensemble des sorciers qui les connaissent tous les deux les dissuadent car ils en auraient trop à perdre dans le change (enfin, c'est ce qu'ils estiment). Et on sait tous que pas mal de gens, même dans la vie de tout les jours, se mélent de ce qui ne les regardent pas, n'est ce pas ? lol Je t'invite à lire ma réponse juste au dessus concernant les Aurors. Ils ne sont pas là pour séparer "deux adultes amoureux", mais pour "piéger" Snape, c'est tout.

Maria, merci 1000 fois. Je crois que tes (je me permets de te tutoyer) reviews, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. C'est de l'or, vraiment. En effet, j'adore les dialogues. Si je ne pouvait écrire que cela, je le ferais ! Je te souhaite le meilleur à toi aussi, et j'espère que tu continueras à venir, aimer le reste, et les autres fics à venir. J'en écris une autre en ce moment, ça risque d'être très cool ! C'est terrible, j'ai la sensation que mes réponses sont horriblement fades comparés à tes reviews ! Merci encore.

Je ne sais plus qui (désolé j'ai perdu la review concernée) m'a dit que dans un chapitre, dans les dialogues, on se perds entre les personnages. Désolé, j'ai du négliger un passage je pense, je vais essayer de faire plus d'incises pour éviter cela.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19.**

Hermione reprit ses esprits au fin fond d'une forêt dense depuis laquelle elle distingua un vieux manoir semblant abandonné.

« Dépêchons nous, se hâta-t-il en ouvrant les grilles d'un geste habile de baguette. »

Hermione le suivit en courant, puis entama une série de sortilèges de protection à la fermeture de l'entrée extérieure. Il l'accompagnait avec minutie. Le vent faisait virevolter sa longue jupe noire qui était désormais tâchée de poussière, tout comme la cape de son ancien professeur.

Il faisait chaud. Elle enleva sa veste et la jeta négligemment sur le sol, puis plaqua quelques mèches en arrière de son visage et reprit sa respiration. Elle était essoufflée par cette bataille, les sorts de protections, le stress.

La situation lui avait échappé. Au fond, en était-elle vraiment surprise ? Non. Mais elle avait tout de même espéré que cela se passe autrement.

Cependant, une chose essentielle avait changé : désormais, elle n'était plus seule.

Hermione tourna lentement son visage vers le maître des potions. Il affichait une mine concentrée. Le cercle se fermait peu à peu sur le manoir et lorsque le halo de lumière recouvrit la battisse dans sa totalité, elle se précipita sur le sorcier et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Elle le sentit gémir sous son assaut et lui entourer le visage. Prise par sa passion, elle guida sa main vers son entrejambe, et la glissa sous son pantalon sans attendre. Son souffle se hacha et il quitta sa langue pour lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Comme un besoin fondamental, elle lui entoura le cou et l'amena à s'allonger sur elle à même le sol.

L'entrée du manoir était parcouru par un chemin en pierre soigné. Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'attendre. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

Il quitta enfin sa bouche afin d'ouvrir son pantalon qu'il baissa juste sur ses genoux. Elle remonta sa jupe, laissant ses cuisses à nues et écarta sa culotte. Sans plus attendre, il la pénétra avec fougue. Enfin, elle eut le loisir de gémir à pleine voix.

Snape prit ses mains qu'il hissa jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il entoura d'un bras ses hanches afin de la posséder avec loisir.

« Professeur, cria-t-elle en s'arquant. »

L'homme grogna en augmentant le rythme de son balancement.

« Encore, geignit-elle, sur le point de jouir. »

Snape se laissa tomber sur elle, la comblant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. La sentir vibrer autour de lui suffit à le faire flancher, une fois de plus. Chaque fois que le bonheur et le plaisir l'atteignait, il franchissait ce point de non retour afin qu'elle lui appartienne, entièrement. En proie à la plus charnel des bénédictions que son corps pouvait lui offrir, Snape embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage détendu, lui offrant ainsi tout le loisir de l'aimer enfin, sans retenu. Puis, elle pressa son bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'embrasser.

Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, qu'ils soient dans un lit, sur le sol glacé de la pierre ou même, dans l'obscurité d'une réserve.

« Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

Ils avaient mis du temps à se remettre de leur euphorie commune et étaient restés longuement allongés dans le jardin, essoufflés. Presque heureux.

Presque… Car ils se savaient désormais traqués. Lui, c'était certain. Pour elle, cela ne tarderait pas.

« Où sommes-nous ? osa-t-elle enfin demander.

_ Un repère que je n'ai jamais utilisé, du temps de Voldemort. Je pense que nous pouvons y être tranquille durant… »

Snape s'arrêta dans sa marche méditative afin de réfléchir et Hermione resta pendue à ses lèvres. Deux jours, une semaine peut-être ?

Elle redoutait la réponse. Elle se sentait si bien, elle n'avait juste… pas envie que tout cela s'arrête.

« Un mois, deux si nous sommes chanceux. »

Hermione releva un visage surpris vers le maître des potions.

« Un mois, murmura-t-elle.

_ En attendant de voir comment les choses se désamorcent. »

La jeune femme se leva, affichant un faible sourire. Elle voulait prendre chaque seconde que la vie voulait bien leur offrir. Ils avaient déjà perdu près de 2000 jours, et n'étaient jamais parvenu à se côtoyer plus d'une journée entière. Alors trente ? Cela ressemblait bel et bien au Graal pour elle.

« Un mois, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut, souffla-t-elle. »

* * *

Le manoir était grand, mais la bibliothèque peu remplie. Pour la satisfaction d'Hermione cependant, elle contenait beaucoup de livres méconnus… Des manuels de magie noire, sans grande surprise.

Cette branche avait toujours fasciné Severus.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le ventre à même le tapis de la pièce, elle vit son amant s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Avec lenteur, elle leva son visage de sa lecture et trouva ses prunelles soucieuses.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. »

Cette phrase venait de lui être soufflé, et il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Avec elle, et seulement avec elle, Snape consentait à baisser ses barrières. Bien souvent, elle parvenait à lire en lui avec facilité, tout comme il avait appris à connaître ces petites manies qui la trahissait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant. »

Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration avant d'afficher une certaine colère sur les traits de son visage. D'un geste vif, il sortit le journal de la poche intérieure de sa cape et lui tendit. Hésitante, Hermione s'en empara et l'ouvrit, non sans examiner l'expression contrariée de son ancien professeur.

Ce qu'elle vit fit arrêter son coeur le temps d'une seconde. Son corps entier s'anesthésia et son teint pâlit à vue d'oeil.

Ses esquisses mise à la vue de tout lecteur de la Gazette, ce titre si accusateur.

_« Attaque à Poudlard : plusieurs Aurors blessés, dont le célèbre Harry Potter. »_

L'article ne la mettait pas directement en porte-à-faux, mais était loin de l'innocenter. Sans grande surprise, il mettait Snape en accusation. Le contexte n'était nullement exposé, les faits vite éclipsés pour se centrer sur son passé de mangemort, ses méfaits, ses fréquentations, le pire étant qu'ils avaient utilisé ce que contenait son carnet pour illustrer leur propos et leur relation. Ils avaient du aller le récupérer en fouillant son appartement, illégalement bien entendu. Hermione manqua de cracher sur le journal en le déchiquetant en milles morceaux.

Elle se fichait même de l'état « inquiétant » d'Harry. Il aurait les meilleurs soins, _évidemment_. Il était le survivant, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, lui adressa-t-elle.

_ Hermione, adressa Severus en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu as encore le temps de faire machine arrière. »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Etait-il sérieux ? Agacée, elle se retira de ses mains avec vigueur.

« Il est hors de questions que je fasse ça.

_ Je suis sérieux, gronda-t-il d'une voix sombre. Tout peut encore se rattraper.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut se rattraper ? Ma vie d'avant ? Quelle existence, Severus ? »

La jeune femme paraissait plus en colère que jamais. Elle s'avança vers le maître des potions, foudroyante.

« Pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps un jour sur deux ? Errer dans mes appartements comme une âme en peine ? Ecouter Ron, Harry et Ginny cracher sur toi, sur ta vie et t'envoyer des idioties pour le seule plaisir de te blesser ? Me taire ? hurla-t-elle. Passer sous silence mes sentiments, arrêter de… de vivre, s'agita-t-elle, les mains tremblantes de nervosité. J'ai essayé, je n'ai pas réussi. Je refuse de dédier ma vie à ces… ingrats ! Ces idiots ! »

En proie à une rancoeur terrible, elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Pleine de ressentiment, Hermione partit se réfugier dans son lit… leur lit, désormais. Snape préféra la laisser seule un petit moment.

D'elle-même, la pression retomba. Hermione réalisa que tout ce temps, elle avait pleuré son ancien professeur, mais aussi leur comportement. Elle avait fait le deuil de ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, et si elle n'avait pas regardé dans ce miroir, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait pu faire partie de cette partie de la population.

Inconsciente, innocente, ne voyant en rien le mal fait autour d'eux.

Snape ouvrit avec lenteur la porte et se posta à ses côtés, silencieux.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, articula-t-elle.

_ Le pense-tu ? »

Hermione, toujours allongée sur le ventre, tourna son visage vers le maître des potions. Il ne semblait pas aussi en colère qu'elle. Contrarié, oui. Mais il n'était pas animé par cette même ontée de haine qui fulminait dans ses veines.

« _C'est un Serpentard, donc ancien partisan de « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Oh et lui, c'est un Gryffondor, super Auror, protégeant femme et enfant contre les Serpents_, récita-t-il tel un automate. Poudlard introduit les sorciers du pays à classer la population en catégorie dès l'enfance. Les méchants et les « gentils », dit-il avec dégoût. Le problème n'a jamais été le sang coulant dans les veines des sorciers. C'est ainsi. Il y a les gentils, et puis il y a les autres.

_ Si nous ne sommes pas comme eux, nous n'avons aucune valeur. Ils se fichent de… des sentiments des gens.

_ Ils divisent les sorciers en castes. Cela a toujours été un problème, marmonna-t-il. Quelque chose que j'ai voulu démontrer en favorisant à l'excès les Serpentard. Pour que les autres maisons s'en insurgent. Pour qu'ils comprennent que diviser est inacceptable. Mais les privilèges ont la vie dure. »

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche, médusée.

« Alors c'est juste… monnaie courante pour toi, en conclut-elle avec tristesse.

_ Oui. Les sorciers de ma maison sont confrontés à une vie des plus difficiles à leur sortie. Peu consentent à les intégrer, à ne serait-ce que leur proposer un emploi correct. Alors, ils restent entre eux. Ils s'approprient des lieux comme l'allée des embrumes. Ils plongent dans la magie noire, si facile et attractive. Comment leur en vouloir ? Soupira Snape. »

Ces mots faisait écho dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. L'injustice avait toujours été le combat de sa vie. Elle avait été si aveugle, elle s'en dégoutait elle-même… Mais désormais, elle comprenait.

« Severus. As-tu toujours des contacts avec tes anciens amis ? »


	20. Chapter 20

MauraneSnape, oui c'est tout à fait vrai ! J'ai d'ailleurs repris quelques arguments des Snape Haters. Mais c'est un peu ce qu'on ressent en effet.

Bon, il y a un passage dans ce chapitre qui m'a fait explosé de rire et Dark-Cape en a fait un meme. Je vous laisse deviner lequel c'est xD Allez visiter son Tumblr !

* * *

**Chapitre 20.**

« Que fait cette sang de bourbe ici ? »

Snape venait de s'approcher de Lucius, assis à la table principale du manoir. Il pointa sa baguette et vite, le sorcier aux cheveux blancs comme la neige afficha une mine effrayé. Il se tint le cou et son visage devint rouge écarlate.

Snape était en train de l'étouffer d'un informulé.

« Encore ce mot et tu meurs ici, sur cette chaise Lucius, gronda l'homme en enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette sur sa jugulaire. »

Hermione ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle avait choisi de rester stoïque, observant le maître des potions surveiller la petite assemblée qui avait pris place au manoir. Lorsque Snape consenti à enfin lâcher sa prise sur la nuque de Malefoy, celui-ci reprit sa respiration avec difficulté en s'écroulant.

D'un mouvement habile, Severus reprit place en bout de table.

Tout le monde les savait traqués et pourtant, ils avaient tous répondu à son appel. Les Serpentards étaient une famille, quoiqu'il en dise. Et même s'il avait trahi Voldemort, beaucoup au fond, l'en remerciait. Tout le monde savait que Jedusor avait été trop loin, mais l'Omerta et la peur les avaient tous empêché d'agir.

« Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, prononça l'homme d'une voix sombre.

_ Severus, vois les choses en face. Nous avons perdu, affirma l'un des leurs.

_ Le problème est l'angle sous lequel les faits ont été exposés. La pureté du sang n'a rien à voir avec l'injustice créé par le Ministère.

_ Un contact m'a tenu au courant d'un nouveau projet de loi. »

L'ensemble des sorciers se turent afin d'écouter la petite voix qui venait de jaillir. Elle venait de Drago en personne. Il resta digne et droit malgré l'attaque porté sur son père.

Snape avait toujours été là pour lui et, même s'il n'avait aimé Hermione Granger, il se sentait le devoir d'être présent.

« Les sorciers de sang mêlés devront sans tarder faire l'objet d'une surveillance. Ils ont… prétexté une histoire de transmissions magique.

_ Quelle subtilité, cracha le sorcier.

_ Ça ne passera jamais.

_ Tant que leurs interêts seront servis, tout passera, appuya Snape.

_ Et en quoi notre bien aimée Miss Granger est concernée ? N'était-elle pas dans leur camp il y a de cela quelques jours ? demanda Lucius d'une voix doucereuse. »

Snape s'apprêta à donner une de ses réponses acerbes lorsque la jeune femme se leva. Le maître des potions se tut, l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

Elle resplendissait. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une longue robe sépia cintré d'une ceinture représentant deux serpents enlacés en or et avait relevé ses cheveux hirsutes en un chignon lâche.

« Vous pouvez penser que je suis une privilégiée Monsieur Malefoy. Vous en avez tout à fait le droit, car c'est la stricte vérité. »

Hermione releva le menton, puis croisa les bras devant elle. Snape leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« J'ai eu un poste au Ministère en un claquement de doigt. J'aurais sans aucun soucis pu accéder à un rang des plus prestigieux. J'habitais un grand appartement pour lequel je payais un très faible loyer, et tout le monde m'aimait car j'étais une « héroïne de guerre ». Alors oui, vous avez le droit de me haïr. A votre place, j'en ferais tout autant. »

Lucius prit une inspiration, se retenant de grimacer de dégoût.

« Je n'ai pas souffert. Je le pensais, mais je me suis trompée, lâcha-t-elle en mettant en vue son bras encore porteur de cette horrible cicatrice créé par Bellatrix. Osez me dire que vous n'avez fait aucune erreur, lui adressa-t-elle. J'ai été confronté à la réalité de la situation lorsqu'on m'a mit le nez dedans.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Venir et faire la révolution, ricana Drago d'un air mauvais. Nous aider ?

_ Je crois être blacklister depuis que j'ai intenté à la vie de ce bien aimé Harry, grommela-t-elle en s'assoyant de nouveau. »

L'assemblée entière se tut en dévisageant le couple devant eux. Ce détail avait été volontairement omis dans la gazette.

Un rire amusé vint briser le silence pesant qui venait de régner dans la pièce. Il venait de Drago.

« Merlin ! Tu es étonnamment surprenante, Granger.

_ Tout ne va pas se faire d'un claquement de doigt, et tu le sais Severus, prononça une jeune sorcière à leur droite.

_ Laissez les passer cette loi, lâcha Hermione. »

De nouveau, sa parole venait de faire mouche.

« Ils nous détestent. Ils vont tout faire pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils agissent par haine, et ils commencent déjà à faire n'importe quoi.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi il faudrait…

_ Plusieurs sorciers vont s'en insurger, coupa-t-elle. Lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle, nous pourrons parler et je suis certaine qu'ils nous soutiendrons.

_ Mais restons discrets avant tout, avança Snape. »

Plusieurs sorciers attablés hochèrent la tête. Lorsque tous sortirent enfin du manoir, Hermione soupira de lassitude. Snape lui prépara un café et s'en servit un lui-même. La jeune femme saisit donc la tasse tendue avec réconfort dans la cuisine, et remarqua qu'il venait de lui donner deux sucres, sans s'en servir aucun.

« Tu prends ton café ainsi maintenant ?

_ Ce soir, il sera noir. »

Hermione afficha une mine perplexe tandis que Snape plissa les yeux vers elle.

« Comme mon âme, murmura-t-il en sirotant sa boisson. »

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, elle éclata de rire. Snape leva un sourcil d'un air presque aristocratique qui l'amusa d'autant plus. Il n'avait trouvé que cela pour lui changer les idées. Après un moment de cette intensité, il avait juste eu besoin de l'entendre exprimer autre chose que de l'inquiétude.

« Ils ne m'aiment pas, finit-elle par lâcher après une minute de silence.

_ Est-ce vraiment surprenant ? demanda-t-il en passant devant elle.

_ Ils se feront à cette idée. »

L'un comme l'autre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait réellement au Ministère, et peut-être même dans leur propre tête. Ils étaient désormais prêt à tout.

Le soir suivant, alors que la robe d'Hermione était ôté par son ancien professeur, plusieurs membres influents étaient convoqués au Ministère. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir, de l'autre côté du pays, Ron s'emparait de sa plume, suivit par plusieurs dizaines d'Aurors. Enfin, au même instant où les amants maudits hurlèrent leur noms respectifs entre leur draps, une nouvelle loi était signée.

Une semaine plus tard, Luna avait prit contact avec Hermione. Elle ne savait quel procédé son amie avait utilisé pour la retrouver, et lorsqu'elle l'interrogea à ce propos, cell-ci invoqua une présence particulièrement dense de jongerunes qui l'aurait amené jusqu'à eux.

« Une loi va passer. Sur les sang mêlés. »

Snape l'écoutait sans sourciller. Il avait toujours trouvé cette jeune fille étrange, mais des plus inoffensive. Hermione semblait lui faire confiance.

« Je ne veux pas que… que tout ce qui a été accompli soit réduit en poussière. »

La Gryffondor soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

« Nous allons bientôt partir. Et je refuse de me rendre, lui adressa-t-elle sans sourciller.

_ Ta magie a changé, n'est-ce pas ? »

La sorcière papillonna du regard, déstabilisée.

« Ta baguette ne te semble plus adapté, je le sens, lui adressa-t-elle. »

Hermione resta imperturbable cette fois. Ses sentiments avait bousculé son existence toute entière, alors elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise.

« Les gens changent, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

_ Après les moldus, les sang mêlés, lâcha la jeune sorcière d'un ton désapprobateur.

_ Vous devez bien deviner le pourquoi de cette loi, lâcha Snape d'une voix sombre.

_ Parce que vous vous aimez. »

Ce qu'elle venait de clamer avait été prononcé avec un naturel si déconcertant qu'Hermione comme Severus s'observèrent avec gêne.

« Pourquoi s'en cacher ?

_ C'est compliqué, articula Snape.

_ Ça ne l'est que pour eux, répondit Luna d'un air rêveur. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis se leva.

« Luna. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et j'aimerai que tu sache que si tu nous soutiens, tu t'engage dans quelque chose de compliqué. Ce ne sera pas… le bien contre le mal. Pas cette fois. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants pour qui le monde est soit noir, soit blanc. Nous serons peut-être amené à faire des choses que la majorité n'approuvera pas. »

Luna acquiesça de la tête, pensive.

« L'amour nécessite des sacrifices, lâcha-t-elle en écho à la perte de son père. »

La Gryffondor approuva et s'approcha de la jeune femme en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation avant de s'en saisir et de se lever à son tour.

« L'amour nécessite des sacrifices, répéta Hermione. »

* * *

Peu à peu, la graine de la rébellion avait germé dans plusieurs esprits de la communauté sorcière. Quelques taupes avaient vendu la mèche sur le manoir occupé par Severus et Hermione.

A l'arrivée des Aurors, les lieux avaient été vidés depuis plusieurs jours.

Sans grande surprise, le Ministère était aux abois. Dans la tête de tous, Snape avait été le premier a retourner le brillant cerveau de son ancienne élève. Vite, des rumeurs se mirent à circuler, sur un embrigadement nourrit par l'ancien maître des cachots, un endoctrinement qu'il aurait nourri auprès de ses élèves durant des années pour qu'ils se rebellent contre le système mis en place. Pour prendre le dessus et régner, tout comme l'aspirait Voldemort.

Pour eux, tout prétexte était bon à prendre afin d'évincer celui se surnommant « Le Prince de Sang Mêlé ». Ils n'y été pas parvenus à la fin de la seconde guerre.

L'homme avait eu des circonstances atténuantes et, malgré tout, le soutien de Minerva McGonagall. A condition qu'il se tienne à carreaux… Snape avait été comme un animal dangereux tenu en laisse et le Ministère et ses pions avaient représenté les gens du cirque ayant exploité sa peur et son passif pour en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Mais la dangerosité de cette situation était accentuée par la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. La sorcière était brillante. Sans elle, Harry n'aurait jamais réussi à passer le cap des 15 ans. Alors, ils étaient pétri de peur.

Snape et Hermione représentaient un couple de sorciers trop dangereux. Mais ils ne lâcheraient rien. Jamais plus ils ne se laisseraient guider leur vie. Pire encore, Hermione était tordue par la haine.

Elle ne parvenait à passer à autre chose. Ils lui avaient pourri la vie et ça, elle ne l'acceptait pas.

La vie de Harry n'était pas mise en danger, fort heureusement, mais il avait été méchamment blessé durant l'attaque. Néanmoins, il avait été le seul à comprendre réellement la situation.

Après tout, Remus lui en avait fait la confession lors de leur 7éme année. Il avait douté, bien entendu, et en avait même touché quelques mots discrets à la jeune femme, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait voulu vraiment croire qu'une relation entre eux deux ait pu être possible.

Il avait eu tord.

En fait, il s'était trompé sur de nombreuses choses. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'y songer durant son séjour à St Mangouste. Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face à ce point ?

Hermione était dans un état dépressif depuis de longues années, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Harry avait tout fait pour l'en sortir : l'inviter plus encore chez lui, l'inclure aux fêtes de famille, lui faire voir du monde. Rien ne fonctionnait.

Il avait pensé, naïvement, que c'était la fin de ses études qui avait signé le début de tout. Mais il avait été si loin de la vérité.

Lorsque Ginny vint lui rendre visite ce jour-là, elle repartit dans un échange houleux de cris. Elle était si en colère contre Hermione, d'avoir blessé Harry de la sorte, qu'elle n'avait supporté qu'il sous entende que cela puisse être de sa faute.

Le sorcier avait beau avoir essayé de convaincre sa fiancé qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un malentendu, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Seule Minerva avait bien voulu l'entendre… Et pour cause, elle en était venue aux mêmes conclusions.

Qu'Hermione soit autant sur le qui vive, jusqu'à brandir sa baguette sur son ancienne Directrice, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il en allait de même pour Snape d'ailleurs.

Elle lui en voulait encore, d'avoir caché son rôle, d'avoir tué Dumbledore de ses mains. Mais son intégrité lui avait hurlé qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour lui restituer son poste.

A son plus grand malheur néanmoins, le maître des potions s'étaient fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Trop. Et la masse de sorciers de l'autre camp s'était considérablement amoindri.

« Ils ne se laisseront pas faire, lâcha le survivant à l'ancienne Directrice de Gryffondor, qui n'avait cessé de tourner en rond depuis son arrivée dans sa chambre.

_ On ne peut tout de même pas les laisser agir, s'insurgea-t-elle.

_ De qui voulez-vous parler professeur ? Le Ministère ou Hermione et le professeur Snape ? »

Enfin, McGonagall consenti à s'asseoir, non sans un immense soupir de dépit.

« Les deux, avoua-t-elle. Cette histoire n'augure rien de bon.

_ Cela fait des années qu'ils se cachent. Ils sont persuadés que le monde les traque… »

Minerva ôta son chapeau et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« Et peut-être n'ont-ils pas tord de le penser, murmura-t-elle.

_ S'il vous plait, professeur. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Pour éviter le pire. »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione tournait et retournait son esprit dans tous les sens. Et lorsqu'elle sentit son amant passer derrière elle et caresser la peau de son cou de sa bouche si tentatrice, elle eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas envoyer valser son livre pour répondre à son désir.

« J'ai lu… J'ai lu quelque chose, tenta-t-elle de contrer d'une voix hachée.

_ Oh, vraiment, grogna-t-il en découvrant son chemisier d'un seul coup de main, lui arrachant plusieurs boutons et mettant son soutien gorge à vue.

_ Severus, gémit-elle. S'il te plait.

_ Merlin, ne me supplie pas sorcière, gronda-t-il en serrant sa chevelure afin qu'elle penche au mieux sa tête vers lui. »

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Ils avaient trouvé un nouvel endroit où s'abriter, juste pour quelques semaines, guère plus. Et tout ce temps, la Gryffondor l'avait passé à cogiter.

Elle avait terriblement peur. Elle parvenait à le cacher tant bien que mal, mais oui : l'angoisse ne cessait de lui enserrer la poitrine.

« Severus, je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-elle, presque en sanglot. »

Le maître des potions tourna la jeune femme vers lui et l'amena à s'allonger afin de la dominer, de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux bouclés reposaient négligemment autour de sa tête et sa respiration profonde mettait en valeur ce soutien gorge de dentelle noire qui lui galbait parfaitement les seins.

Il la trouvait superbe, plus que n'importe quel être au monde.

« J'ai survécu à deux guerres.

_ Je ne parle pas de survie. Je parle de vivre. »

La Gryffondor soupira, puis se défit de l'emprise de son amant.

« Je refuse d'être séparée de toi de nouveau. »

L'aveu de la jeune femme fit monter d'un cran son désir pour elle, et elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le laisser prendre possession de son corps. Son regard incandescent brulait chaque centimètre de sa peau mise à nue, et elle aurait presque préféré être aveugle, juste pour avoir le loisir de s'exprimer sans accroc.

« J'ai vu quelque chose. Là dedans, dit-elle en désignant le grimoire qu'elle feuilletait quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Rituels et occultisme, explicita-t-il en reconnaissant la couverture veille et poussiéreuse de l'ouvrage. »

D'un geste lent, elle se saisit de l'ouvrage en s'approchant du sorcier, lequel huma son parfum entêtant.

« Merlin, cela a interêt à valoir le coup, lui adressa-t-il d'une voix sombre. »

Hermione tenta de garder contenance, sentant son dessous s'humidifier sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le contrôler. Elle avait envie de le conjurer d'arrêter, mais elle sentait que le ton de sa voix peu convaincu aurait fin de sa retenue.

« C'est un… Un rituel bien spécifique, récita-t-elle. »

Sa voix tremblante trahissait son émoi, et c'est avec lenteur que l'homme derrière elle caressa son cou, puis ses épaules. Sans le contrôler, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

« C'est-à-dire, gronda-t-il en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. »

Hermione déglutit en fermant les paupières, puis elle les rouvrit. Malgré leur situation précaire, malgré le temps passant, il ne cessait de la troubler.

Snape ne parvenait pas à se dévoiler entièrement… Hormis lorsque son corps parlait à sa place. Et Merlin, elle ne se nourrissait que de cela, et avec délectation.

« Miss Granger ? interrogea-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

_ Un rituel, répéta-t-elle. Pour lier deux âmes. »

Hermione manqua de flancher lorsque le maître des potions passa une main experte sous sa culotte.

« Je vous ai connu plus bavarde, lui targua-t-il d'un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle gémissait tout contre lui.

_ Vous ne m'êtes pas d'une très grande aide professeur. »

La jeune femme hurla lorsque son amant lui baissa son dessous d'un coup sec.

« Peut-on seulement avoir une conversation sans que je finisse nue ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Vous m'en demandez trop, chuchota-t-il en humant sa flagrance. »

A genoux devant elle, il ne put s'empêcher de gouter à son abricot si affriandant. Hermione vibra contre lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, exactement comme il l'aimait.

« Vous ne me récitez donc pas votre leçon, Miss Granger ? Gronda l'homme en pressant ses deux mains sur ses fesses. »

Snape retourna à ses attentions et Hermione mit du temps à retrouver une respiration normale.

« Un rituel, articula-t-elle en sentant son plaisir monter en elle. Ce serait comme… Comme se lier à jamais, dans la douleur, la joie, et même… Même la mort, acheva-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ Non ? sursauta-t-elle. »

Alors que sa surprise venait de lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité, son amant sut exactement où passer sa langue pour la replonger dans son monde. Leur monde. Et elle ferma de nouveau les paupières, en proie à cette délicieuse vague de désir qui l'envahissait.

« Pourquoi ? s'acharna-t-elle à demander. »

Snape grogna, et quitta ses attentions, mais refusa de la ménager pour autant. Il se redressa, puis troqua sa bouche contre ses doigts habiles.

« Severus, gémit la jeune femme, au bord du précipice. »

Elle se refusait de jouir, et il le savait. Merlin que cette femme était têtue.

« Dis-moi pourquoi, supplia-t-elle.

_ Merlin, sorcière. Tu es si entêtée, gronda-t-il.

_ S'il te plait, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je refuse d'imaginer la possibilité que ma mort entraine la tienne ».

Le maître courba ses doigts en crochets et titilla le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de son amante. Mais ce ne fut pas tant son geste qui la poussa au bord de la jouissance que ses mots. Si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être en plein rêve, elle jurerait que cela ressemblait à une déclaration. C'était si sous entendu…

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, articula-t-elle. »

Snape grogna de nouveau et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Severus, répéta-t-elle tout contre lui. Accepte, souffla-t-elle. »

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle ne provoquait que tentation et passion en lui. Il s'enfonça pleinement en elle et s'agita en de légers soubresauts, qui s'apparentaient davantage à de la torture.

« Dis-moi oui, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hachée en accompagnant son mouvement. Je veux être à toi, ajouta-t-elle en accentuant son emprise de sa main libre.

_ Tu es folle.

_ Gryffondor, rectifia-t-elle en un sourire malicieux, ne quittant son visage des yeux tandis qu'elle tenait sa main qui s'agitait en elle et la laissait aller à sa guise.

_ Cela revient au même. »

La jeune femme arrondit le regard en tapant son bras. Alors, Snape plongea son visage dans son cou afin de cacher son rictus amusé.

« Vas-tu te taire et jouir ? tenta-t-il d'ordonner de sa voix si grave.

_ Nous vivrons ensemble, argumenta-t-elle sans tenir compte de ses paroles. Et nous mourrons ensemble. Pour ne plus jamais se quitter, argua-t-elle en glissant son index entre ses lèvres. »

Snape serra ses cheveux, et plongea dans ses prunelles noisettes.

Quelle fichue sorcière.

« Jamais, lâcha-t-il en hochant la tête. »

Sur ce dernier mot, elle se permit enfin de se laisser aller et de fondre de délice sous son étreinte.

* * *

Le rituel nécessitait une longue préparation, et du temps… Tout ce dont ils manquaient. Fort heureusement, Luna les aidait à la tâche, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils vivaient, d'habitation en habitation, de traque en traque sous les conseils avisés d'anciens mangemort leur servant de contact.

Selon la version officielle, Snape était recherché pour avoir blessé grièvement plusieurs Aurors, et ceci était accentué par le fait qu'Harry Potter face partie du lot. Hermione quant à elle était sa complice, puisque l'assistant sans le cacher dans sa fuite.

Officieusement, tous deux savaient l'acharnement qui avait été mis sur la traque de Severus Snape. Le Ministère ne l'aimait pas, le Ministère le voulait à Azkaban… Ou mort. Tout comme Harry, le pensaient-ils. Et Ron, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui participait le plus à cette mission de recherche.

Il avait interrogé de nombreuses personnes, dont Luna qui ne décrocha pas un mot et Sybille. C'était cette dernière, qui lui avait parlé du Miroir d'Amaterasu et Ron pensa un instant que cette folie était due à cette antiquité.

Alors, il l'avait fait analysé, mais les experts n'avaient rien trouvé. Par curiosité, il avait jeté un coup d'oeil au travers. Juste au cas où… Après tout, il ne risquait plus vraiment grand-chose étant donné toutes les recherches qui avaient été effectué. Et puis, plusieurs sorciers avaient admiré leur reflet sans jamais perdre la raison.

Lorsque Ron se planta devant ce que lui renvoyait l'antiquité, son teint blanchit au fur et à mesure. Il s'y était rendu avec Harry, juste au cas où. Mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait tant déstabilisé qu'il avait manqué de tomber dans les pommes et, tout comme Hermione avec ses amis, il avait refusé d'en parler, à qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, cela n'en pâtissait pas sur son travail.

Ron était un Auror exemplaire, et avait choisi d'être en première ligne de mire. La stratégie avait toujours été son truc, et jusqu'à maintenant, il était toujours parvenu à trouver les petites cachettes de Snape… Avec juste un léger train de retard à chaque fois.

Ils avaient divers contacts, disséminés dans les ruelles sombres de l'allée des embrumes entre autre. Là bas, Snape occupait encore beaucoup des ragots habituels. Il avait trahi Voldemort, certes… Mais demeurait au service des Serpentard, et continuait de protéger les enfants de la plupart de ses anciens partisans.

Après avoir fait chou blanc pour la 4éme fois, l'équipe de sorciers rechignait à garder cette stratégie du chat et de la souris. Alors, Ron s'était proposé de partir en éclaireur. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient fait l'erreur de laisser quelques objets derrière eux.

Oh, ils auraient pu paraître insignifiant, et ils l'étaient aux yeux du Ministère… Mais Harry et Ron avaient des doutes. Ils avaient vu quelques runes tracées au sang dans une pièce lors de leur dernière perquisition et, après analyse, il correspondait bien à le leur. Tout indiquait des rituels de magie rouge, mais la présence de marque de transplanage noir indiquait la présence d'une magie tout aussi sombre.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? ragea le rouquin en épluchant plusieurs grimoires de runes jusqu'à claquer ce dernier en un battement sonore. Je ne comprends rien à ce charabia !

_ Forcément, c'est Hermione l'experte, soupira le survivant.

_ Je ne pense pas que c'est là dedans qu'on doit regarder. »

Ron s'éclipsa, puis revint avec une pile toute nouvelle de grimoire. Harry lui jeta un regard circonspect avant de soupirer de dépit et d'en saisir un.

Tous traitaient de magie noire.


	22. Chapter 22

Une seule chose : préparer vos petits coeur pour ce chapitre à venir lol

**Chapitre 22.**

« Ici, désigna Ron de son index sur une carte papier. »

Harry soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus, de toute cette histoire. Son ami ne lâchait rien sur la traque de Snape, comme un lion affamé refusant de lâcher son morceau de viande. Au fil des mois, l'équipe s'était amenuisée. Comment leur en vouloir ? Dans tous les cas, cela ne rimait à rien.

Snape et Hermione semblaient juste les fuir, sans pour autant engager quoique ce soit de plus. Il n'y avait plus d'indices concernant un rituel bizarre, ni d'objets interessants laissés derrière eux. Et plus le temps passait, moins leurs informations étaient récentes et donc, plus ils emmagasinaient de retard sur eux.

Seulement cette fois, Ron en avait eu une toute nouvelle. En revanche, son contact était peu fiable, ce qui avait entraîné une moue perplexe d'Harry ainsi que des cinq autres Aurors qui les accompagnaient.

« Vous êtes sur ? Insista l'un d'entre eux.

_ Bien sur que oui, grogna le roux entre ses dents.

_ Parce que la dernière fois…

_ La dernière fois datait de deux mois ! Se défendit le garçon avec vexation.

_ Le soucis est que…

_ J'irais en éclaireur, ça va ? »

Sa dernière question rhétorique venait d'être aboyé. Le garçon n'avait plus de patience. A la base, ils étaient trente et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient désormais à moins de dix. Snape était en train de les avoir à l'usure, mais il était encore hors de questions de lâcher l'affaire, ne serait-ce que pour Hermione.

Plus en rage encore, Ron repoussa la main réconfortante qu'Harry venait de poser sur son épaule. Il sortit de la pièce, non sans marmonner qu'il s'en allait voir ce qu'il en tenait directement. Il leur grogna de venir dans l'heure suivante, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Depuis combien de temps durait cette histoire ? Bientôt un an s'il ne se trompait pas. Agacé, il monta les marches deux par deux jusqu'à son bureau. Il traversa une porte dérobée vers une seconde pièce attenante, ne servant qu'à la recherche du couple. Soupirant de lassitude, Ron se mit à fixer l'antiquité qu'il avait finalement fait revenir du Japon par demande express.

Amaterasu.

Il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit ce qu'il y avait vu. D'ailleurs, depuis, il avait toujours évité de croiser son reflet et avait apposé un long tissu opaque, par mesure de précaution.

Cette chose n'avait cessé de l'intriguer. Regarder de nouveau le tenta, mais il se secoua la tête, et serra sa baguette dans sa paume. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt.

Alors qu'il prit une profonde inspiration, le garçon transplana en un bruit étouffé.

* * *

« Severus ? »

Le maître des cachots leva un sourcil en entendant Hermione l'appeler depuis le couloir attenant au salon. Ils avaient appris à aimer cette maison. Elle était la demeure dans laquelle ils étaient restés le plus longtemps. Inhabitée depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, ils avaient essayé de cacher ses défauts avec leur magie, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné. La plaisance de se trouver isolés n'en jouait que davantage en leur faveur. Ils avaient le juste plaisir de pouvoir rire, faire l'amour et se disputer à loisir.

Et puis, le Ministère commençait enfin à leur foutre la paix, surtout depuis l'accomplissement du rituel. Cela bien sûr, personne n'en savait rien.

Son cheminement avait été long et difficile. Est-ce que cela en avait valu la peine ? Sans doute, au vu de l'apaisement de la jeune femme depuis. Ils avaient procédé à une espèce de liaison de magie sanguine, et parfois, elle s'amusait à le taquiner en clamant qu'ils s'étaient mariés de la façon la plus magique qu'il soit.

Lorsqu'elle avait mal, il avait mal. Si elle était blessée, il l'était également.

« A la vie, à la mort, avait-il prononcé lorsqu'elle avait récolté son sang. »

Bien sûr, cela leur avait couté. Chaque magie a son prix.

Le sort les avait amputé de plusieurs année d'existence. Mais Hermione n'avait fait que répéter qu'elle se fichait bien de vivre cinq, voire même dix ans de moins, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Bien entendu, il avait hésité. Pire encore, sa réticence avait plus d'une fois mis en péril tout le procédé du rituel, mais Hermione savait être très, très convaincante. Et effrayante.

Il pensa à cette adjectif avec amusement jusqu'à parvenir au corridor.

« Professeur. »

Snape se figea, puis s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette d'un geste vif.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. »

La voix de Ronald Weasley venait de se répercuter entre les murs. Le garçon était devenu un Auror accompli, et ses réflexes s'étaient aiguisés. Alors, le maître des potions eut une seconde d'hésitation, juste suffisante pour permettre à son adversaire de le désarmer.

Il tenait Hermione par les épaules, son regard haineux pointé directement sur son ancien enseignant.

« Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas été assez prévenant cette fois. »

Alors qu'Hermione s'agita et que Ron commençait à lever sa baguette, Snape serra le poing. Il n'avait plus d'option de sortie. Et il était hors de question de transplaner sans elle. Il ne la laisserait pas derrière lui, et il tentait d'ignorer son regard l'implorant de le faire.

« Nous sommes liés, s'écria la jeune femme. »

Elle se sentait encore coupable de s'être fait avoir avec tant de facilité. Elle aurait du sentir la présence d'un intrus, renforcer les barrières la veille, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle aurait du accepter de sortir du pays, mais elle s'était accrochée à ses souvenirs. Et elle avait baissé la garde, croyant naïvement que le Ministère finirait par se lasser.

Le Ministère, oui. Mais pas Ron. Et Merlin qu'elle le détestait, si fort qu'elle serrait son bras en espérant le démembrer.

Ce dernier se figea dans son geste d'attaque après les derniers mots prononcés par la sorcière. Alors, elle attrapa l'unique opportunité pour le faire flancher.

« Tu n'as jamais découvert la signification des runes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape observa l'Auror avec suspicion, figé. Il n'osait dire un mot, percevant toute cette haine dans le regard de son ancien élève. Seule Hermione pouvait encore lui parler au stade actuel.

« Si tu le tue, tu me tues, menaça-t-elle. »

Le regard du couple se porta sur Ron qui ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça, lâcha-t-il en une aspiration heurtée.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir réellement, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes de silence. »

Le sorcier serra les dents. Il était pris au piège. Alors, il montra les crocs et renforça son emprise sur son ancienne amie en rivant sa baguette sous sa carotide.

Hermione pâlit.

Jamais il ne l'avait menacé de la sorte. Et avec tant de rancune, tant de colère dans le regard.

« Et je suppose que si je t'Oubliette, les effets seront tout aussi partagés. »

La Gryffondor manqua de tomber. L'oublieter ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ancien professeur, amant et maître. Son égal.

Malgré son masque de façade, elle pouvait déjà voir les fêlures marquer sa chair. Oh, auparavant, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à plonger sur le sorcier pour lui assener une claque à lui en faire décoller la mâchoire, qu'importe qu'il soit sous sa menace. Mais désormais, il y avait elle.

Hermione.

Il lui jeta une oeillade alarmée.

« Monsieur Weasley, commença-t-il de sa voix sombre.

_ Oh, vous sortez les formules de politesse maintenant, souligna le garçon en levant les sourcils, sarcastique.

_ Ne faites pas ça, murmura Snape. »

Pour la première fois de son existence, le sorcier leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ron, implora Hermione. Ne m'enlève pas... S'il te plait, souffla Hermione, la gorge serrée.

_ Pourquoi ? »

De nouveau, il se tourna vers son ancienne meilleure amie et désormais, ennemie par affiliation.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Hermione ? Grogna Ron. »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes lui bruler les yeux, et lorsqu'elle ferma les paupières, elle ne put empêcher ces dernières de couler sur ses joues.

« Tu ne peux pas…

_ Comprendre ? Tu as blessé Harry. Il… Il ne peut plus qu'à peine travailler ! »

Ron appuya sa baguette sur son cou, et elle ne grimaça même pas. Snape hésita sur la conduite à suivre tandis que le sorcier devant lui se faisait plus menaçant encore.

« Tu m'as blessé.

_ Je suis désolée. »

Hermione planta ses prunelles dans celles de son ancien compagnon, ami d'enfance et presque frère.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

_ Tu t'es adonnée à la magie noire. Tu as fuis. Tu l'as hébergé ! s'écria le roux en désignant Snape, imperturbable. Tu as… Tu es…

_ Je l'aime. »

La réponse venait d'être soufflé. Non par Hermione, mais par Snape lui-même. Le souffle d'Hermione manqua de quitter sa cage thoracique pour toujours, et Ron afficha une expression des plus froissée vers l'homme.

Le maître des potions se tint les tempes, puis ferma les paupières. Plus le temps avançait, moins il entrevoyait d'issus positive à cette affrontement.

Oublier.

Il ne pouvait faire ça… Et pourtant, il en était parfaitement capable. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un mot, un seul, pour effacer tout souvenir, toute raison, tout… sentiment.

Anéanti, Snape s'avança vers eux, mais fut empêcher de faire un pas de plus par Ron qui pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Alors il leva encore une fois ses mains, soumis au bon vouloir de Ronald Weasley.

« Ne faites pas ça. Ne… Ne détruisez pas ça.

_ Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi serais-je clément ? Vous avez bousillé ma vie. Sa vie.

_ Quelle vie, Ron ? Demanda Hermione avec véhémence. Une existence à pleurer un amour tut, un avenir creux, la perspective de passer l'arme à gauche à chaque instant ?

_ Tu aurais pu être heureuse ! Ton travail…

_ Je me fiche de mon travail ! »

Merlin tout puissant, il avait envie de lui hurler de se taire. Hermione et son esprit Gryffondor… Snape prit une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler. La situation était en train de déraper dangereusement.

« Toute cette folie a commencé à partir du moment où tu as jeté un œil à ce satané miroir ! Accusa Ron.

_ As-tu seulement regardé dedans ? ricana presque la jeune femme d'un ton cynique. »

Il avait eu envie de lui hurler que oui. Oui, il avait vu son reflet, et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait donné envie de vomir durant des semaines.

Il s'était vu avec elle. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur, un de ceux qu'elle mettait à l'époque où elle travaillait encore au Ministère. Celui où tout allait bien.

Sauf que dans son reflet, tout n'allait pas bien.

Il l'avait vu amaigri, au bord du gouffre. Il posait à côté d'elle comme un trophée et elle… Merlin, elle était dans un état épouvantable. Il l'avait observé alors qu'elle s'adossait contre un meuble et qu'elle s'observait à travers l'objet. Il avait vu la détresse, le désespoir, la résignation dans son regard. Celle qu'il avait vu n'était pas Hermione Granger.

Elle n'était même pas son ombre. Et lui… Lui, ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son double la tenait à ses côtés comme un butin, incapable de voir sa désolation. Et il avait vu un enfant. Le leur ?

« Le miroir ne contient aucune magie noire quelconque, lâcha Snape en sortant Ron de sa torpeur.

_ Je le sais, je l'ai fais analysé, cracha le garçon.

_ Il montre le chemin qui nous attend, murmura Hermione. »

La jeune femme leva son regard vers Ron.

« Une possibilité. Celle qui compte le plus en notre coeur. Et il te conduira à tout faire pour le réaliser. C'es ce que nous en avons conclus. C'est… C'est forcément ça.

_ C'est faux, contra-t-il, cachant avec habilité son angoisse. »

Il ne pouvait vouloir cela pour elle. Malgré toute sa rancune, sa colère et sa souffrance, Ron refusait de croire un instant qu'il voulait qu'Hermione, son Hermione, renvoie cette image.

« S'il vous plait. »

Snape déglutit. Ils tournaient en rond. Bientôt, ce serait toute une cavalerie qui arriverait dans leur demeure. Et ils seraient perdus pour de bon. Le maître des potions ne voyait aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

S'il fonçait tête baissée vers lui, il prenait le risque de blesser Hermione. Si lui ou elle disait quoique ce soit, alors ils seraient oubliéter à jamais. A cette perspective, il préférait la mort. Mais il ne pouvait même la choisir, au risque de la perdre elle aussi.

Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

Le désespoir l'étreignant, il ne trouva autre chose que de s'effondrer et d'implorer.

Son honneur lui-même s'envola et, pour la première fois de son existence, alors qu'il ne l'avait fait qu'avec feu Dumbledore, Snape tomba aux pieds de son ancien élève et supplia.

« Ne nous enlevez pas ça. Je vous en conjure, murmura le maître des potions.

_ Severus, sanglota la jeune femme qui ne l'avait jamais vu en position si précaire.

_ Enfermez-moi pour toujours, capturez-moi, mais par pitié. Ne me l'enlevez pas, murmura le sorcier. Je ferais… Je ferais n'importe quoi. »

Snape repensa à leur premier baiser, à la façon dont il avait capturé ses jambes entre les siennes durant les réunions.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et toutes ces fois où il l'avait admiré alors qu'elle lisait, étudiait ou riait. Il se remémora l'instant où il avait réalisé à quel point ses sentiments pour elle étaient profonds.

Terrifié à l'idée de perdre ces souvenirs si précieux, il ferma ses paupières afin de cacher le voile humide formé devant ses pupilles.

Ron déglutit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde tenir cette position un jour. Non, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir l'occasion de voir Snape lui supplier à genoux quoique ce soit.

« N'importe quoi, répéta le garçon en un murmure éberlué.

_ J'irais à Azkaban. »

Ron put entendre un faible « non » émit de la bouche de sa meilleure amie et tenta de secouer la tête.

« Ou… Ou ailleurs. Loin. Peu importe où. Je… Je vous livrerais tout ce que je sais. Prenez ma fortune. Demandez-moi une potion. N'importe laquelle. Le… Du Felix Felicis. Je peux en faire des chaudrons.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de…

_ Alors prenez-moi, dit-il en désignant ses poignets. Je trouverais comment rompre le rituel. Je trouverais. Si vous voulez me torturer, ou me tuer sans que cela n'affecte… Je le ferais. J'y parviendrais. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Je vous serais fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Je peux vous en faire le serment inviolable. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne nous oublietez pas, je vous en supplie, souffla-t-il. Si vous voulez le faire alors… Alors… Laissez-moi un jour. Juste un de plus. Ou… Ou alors une heure. Je ne vous ferais pas faux bond.

_ Ron, je t'en prie, murmura Hermione, déchirée. Je… je me rends. Si c'est ça que tu veux, alors je me rends. »

Le garçon sentit sa main trembler, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« J'irais avec toi. Si tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, alors nous le serons, chuchota-t-elle. Mais épargne le. Epargne nos souvenirs.

_ Tout aurait été plus simple si… tu n'éprouvais rien. Si tout cela n'existait pas, dit-il en désignant ce qui l'entourait. »

Pour la première fois, le sorcier observa les lieux où il se trouvait.

Il y avait des fleurs dans un vase, un des livres d'Hermione posé négligemment là, encore entrouvert. Il tourna la tête et vit depuis la cuisine deux tasses vides et quelques gâteaux secs posés sur une assiette. La cape de Snape étaient restée sur une des chaises, et la veste d'Hermione laissée par dessus. Et puis là, dans un petit cadre juste à côté de lui, une esquisse. D'elle.

Une vie ensemble.

Ron recula de deux pas, apeuré. Oui, il était épouvanté, par lui-même, par Snape, par la situation.

« Si… Si je le fais, alors, tout redeviendra comme avant. Vous ne sentirez rien, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. »

Snape afficha une mine détruite. Il en était sûr, ce serait la dernière fois de son existence qu'il verrait Hermione. Et qu'il croiserait son regard étincelant.

La jeune femme ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, elle se tourna vers son ancien meilleur ami et sortit sa dernière arme. Il était à double tranchant et elle espérait seulement… Qu'_il_ ne l'entende pas.

« Si tu fais ça, ce ne sera pas que deux vies tu réduiras en poussière, lui glissa-t-elle sur un volume sonore si bas qu'elle douta qu'il l'ait entendu. »

Ron garda son regard droit devant lui.

Intérieurement, il hurla.

Impossible.

Il avait du mal entendre. Mal comprendre. Mais lorsqu'il trouva le visage de sa meilleure amie et son regard implorant, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

Elle ne pouvait pas être…

De rage, il pointa sa baguette avec violence vers le maître des potions qui se figea, avant qu'un flash de lumière blanche ne vienne l'aveugler.

* * *

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre donc... Je voulais rajouter un mot de fin de fic pour m'excuser. En fait, j'ai remarqué à quel point cette fiction vous avez super enchanté au départ, le nombre de reviews conséquentes en témoignant et il est vrai que je n'y réponds pas toujours. C'est un tord, et je m'en excuse. En vérité, je ne publie que des fanfictions déjà terminées d'être écrite, et je suis tellement occupée dans ma vie personnelle que bien souvent, je fais copier/coller du chapitre que j'ai à publier et je le fais très vite pour que vous l'ayez rapidement.

C'est bien pour vous, car vous n'avez pas à attendre, mais la contrepartie est que je n'interagit que très peu. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je m'empresse de les lire, au lit, au réveil et qu'elles sont mon moteur pour la suite. Je crois l'avoir déjà dit ici que les reviews étaient importantes, et y répondre l'est aussi. Pour cela, je péche un peu. J'écris encore une autre fic depuis plusieurs semaines, il est vrai que j'ai un enfant de 3 ans et demi, que je travaille bcp, et je réalise bien que je n'ai jamais le temps de vous répondre . En toute franchise, oui, je m'en excuse sincèrement, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour cela.

Si le nombre de reviews en baisse n'est pas en lien avec ce "problème" et qu'il est le reflet de votre opinion qui pourrait ne pas être bonne sur la tournure que l'histoire a prise (vous en avez tout à fait le droit), je serais ravie que vous m'en fassiez part. N'hésitez surtout pas, quitte à heurter ma sensibilité. Je sais que ce que j'écris est loin d'être parfait, qu'il y a quelques fautes persistantes et que parfois, j'écris des idées qui partent sur d'autres, moins communes. Le reproche fait à cette fiction étant que les perso sont assez OOC, je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime innover lol. Ne pas faire toujours la même chose, écrire toujours les mêmes "clichés" entre guillemets. Même si on les adore dans le fond, on ne va pas se mentir, j'aime tout de même tenter de sortir de ma zone de confort.

Et je sais que ça ne plait pas toujours à tous. Pour cela, j'en suis d'avance désolée.

Bref, j'ai hâte de vous fournir la fin et surtout la nouvelle qui est dans un humour décalé super chouette ! Une fic feel good comme on les aime. Bref, merci de me suivre encore une fois !


	23. Chapter 23

Suite et Fin de cette fanfiction, encore une fois qui sort de ma zone de confort. Alors, fin dramatique ou non... Telle est la question. Pour tout vous avouer, je me la suis également posé, et j'ai même eu deux fins alternatives que j'ai gardé jusqu'au bout. Puis, il a fallu faire un choix. Je ne spoil pas, bien entendu, mais ce fut cornélien et Dark-Cape m'a assez aidé sur ce coup. "Bois de la soupline" qu'elle m'a sortit.

Bref lol ! Je vous laisse jugeur ! Tout ça pour dire aussi que je troque cette fois, un peu de mon temps d'écriture sur la nouvelle fanfic (titre "Tartine et Chocolat", allez, c'est gratuit ! Vous l'aurez quand je l'aurais terminé par contre), pour vous répondre plus en détail. J'ai reçu un MP d'une revieweuse que j'aime beaucoup, qui m'a avoué ne pas "toujours" mettre de reviews car elle sont sans réponses. Je pense que c'est le cas de beaucoup d'entre vous. Alors, je ne sais pas si j'en ai déjà parlé, mais je l'avais déjà abordé dans le précédent chapitre : je suis très occupée. J'ai un travail, j'écris des romans, et des fanfictions. J'ai aussi une petite fille de bientôt 4 ans. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'écris jusqu'à 3 heures du matin pour me lever à 7h tous les jours (no joke, demandez à Dark-Cape). C'est une passion qui me prends aux tripes, je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai toujours écris, j'écrirais toujours. Je tiens d'ailleurs une page auteur sur laquelle je fais des live où je parle de tout ça, aussi de Snamione de temps à autre etc... Karine Quasevi - Auteur, n'hésitez pas, c'est très convivial.

Bon, pour en revenir au sujet, je privilégie l'écriture aux réponses aux reviews. C'est un choix. Disons que ça troque une réponse de ma part contre un chapitre donné rapidement. Alors j'ai une véritable question : que préférez-vous ? Un chapitre vite donné, ou donné plus tardivement avec une réponse personnalisée pour chacun d'entre vous ? Ce n'est pas ironique, c'est une vraie question car oui, le dilemme se pose. Je ne peux plus tout faire, je vous avoue que je vous pose un peu mon burnout. Il m'est impossible de m'occuper de ma fille en rentrant du travail, mon couple, de prendre l'ordinateur à 22h, écrire jusqu'à 3h du matin, corriger, fournir un chapitre ET vous répondre de manière individualisé. Sinon, je ne dors définitivement plus (et déjà je ne dors pas des masses xD 4h en semaine). Car oui, un simple "merci" de ma part ne me suffit pas. Si je vous réponds, je vous réponds entièrement ou pas du tout. Alors il y a ce dilemme où en fait, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, mais je vous demande votre avis, ce qui peut paraître contradictoire, je vous l'accorde. Disons que vos reviews sont mon moteur pour vite vous donner des chapitres. D'ailleurs, il m'est déjà arrivé de vous en donner deux dans la foulée tellement j'étais heureuse de lire vos avis, comme il m'est arrivé de mettre des jours et des jours car j'étais découragée... Désolé, c'est un peu brut, mais il faut avouer que cela prends moins de temps de laisser un avis pour un lecteur plutôt que de répondre à tout le monde, d'écrire et de poster un chapitre pour un auteur. Ce n'est pas "équitable" de demander les deux, car je suis déjà celle qui vous fournit mon temps et mon énergie. Ce rythme de vie met pas mal en péril ma santé d'ailleurs, et mon couple souvent. Car je passe énormément de temps à écrire... Je ne dis pas que vous m'êtes redevable, mais disons que si un dessinateur vous fournit des illustrations Snamione sur Devinart, vous n'allez pas lui demander de vous donner un dessin pour vous parce que vous avez laissé un commentaire de remerciement, m'voyez ? Je suis aussi lectrice de fanfictions depuis toujours, et de Snamione aussi. Lorsque je laisse une review, j'aime qu'on me réponde, mais je ne m'attend évidemment pas à ce que ce soit systématique, loin de là. La réponse n'est qu'un bonus... Quand je laisse un avis, c'est surtout pour encourager l'auteur et lui faire plaisir car j'en connais l'impact. Et aussi car j'adore la fanfic bien sur mdr Qui plus est, il m'est souvent arrivé de répondre en note de début de chapitre, mais je me doute que ce n'est pas suffisant pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Vraiment désolé si c'est le cas, c'est mon mode de fonctionnement. Je voulais aussi vous dire que lorsque vous tombez sur un chapitre "balancé" à la va vite sans aucune note, je vous invite à en regarder l'heure de publication. Ce n'est sans aucun doute pas un réflexe, mais vous comprendrez aisément que c'est donné par une auteur qui s'endort sur son clavier et qui a simplement voulu vous faire plaisir. S'il n'y a pas de réponse à votre review, ce n'est en aucun cas de la fainéantise, ou du mépris, mais de la fatigue. Je pense à mettre un frein à tout ça d'ailleurs, ça me pèse un peu, je vous avoue.

Je rappelle bien évidemment que je ne touche rien pour vous donner du texte, et que je pourrais écrire des romans à la place. Mais j'aime ce couple, j'aime cette communauté, j'aime ce site, et le principe. Peut-être un jour en aurais-je marre qui sait ? En tout cas, le métier d'écrivain est déjà très exploité, énormément peu reconnu, peu apprécié même alors... Disons que je n'ai pas choisi l'art le plus lucratif et reconnu pour m'exprimer LOL

Bref, pour ce dernier chapitre :

**Noumea**, j'ai hésité à le classer en drama. Tu as l'oeil, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça, mais va savoir...

**kawaii-Shina**, merci beaucoup !

**AmaliaGeene**, merci, c'est bien aussi de sortir de sa zone de lecture de confort (je ne sais pas si c'est français, mais c'est pas grave lol)

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, c'est très gentil, et je tenais à te remercier. Vraiment, énormément. Tu es toujours présente, toujours en train de donner des reviews, donner ton ressenti, tes angoisses, ta hâte du prochain chapitre et c'est une petite attention que j'aime beaucoup. Je sais que je retrouverais ton pseudo à chaque chapitre posté, et si je ne te vois pas, je m'inquiéte mdr alors **merci**. Merci, merci, merci, puissance 100000 !

**losylox**, enfantin ? Pourquoi ce terme si péjoratif ? T'inquiète pas, y'a pas de soucis. Parfois, on ne sait pas quoi dire. Oui, Snape est un peu plus "fragile" (je n'ai pas d'autre mot non plus, vulnérable peut-être ?). Sache (je me permets de te tutoyer) que je n'abandonne jamais mes fics. En fait, il y a beaucoup beaucoup de fics abandonnée dans ce fandom. C'est le premier truc que j'ai remarqué à mon arrivée, et je me suis refusée de le faire car j'en sais toute la frustration. C'est dur en tant que lecteur d'entamer une histoire qui reste à jamais un point d'interrogation. Et ça nous pèse aussi sur le moral en tant qu'auteur quand on sait qu'on n'a jamais fini une histoire . Je ne voulais pas vous faire ça. Alors sache que ça n'arrivera jamais avec moi lol. Si la publication est aléatoire, soit je suis en vacances (souvent sans Internet, car comme je l'ai expliqué auparavant, je ne dors que 4h par nuit en moyenne donc lorsque je suis en vacances, je bannis les écrans), soit je suis démoralisée mdr Mais je finirais par donner la suite quoiqu'il en soit.

**Drou**, merci.

**Latitia Martin**, merci aussi, j'essais de faire des histoires avec un peu de cohérences... Malgré l'aspect OCC de mes perso mdr ! Disons que dans cette fic, les rôles sont un peu inversés, ou juste c'est un nouveau point de vue sur les perso de HP.

**Lokki1**, oui moi aussi, je n'arrive plus à lire c'est terrible. Merci en tout cas, je suis heureuse de te faire passer par une miriades de sentiments. Les histoires aident à échapper à son quotidien, c'est un excellent remède à l'évasion ! C'est le voyage à bas prix mdr

**KagomeLove2**, tu as tout compris. Ce lien est à double tranchant. Mmmmh, tu me diras ton avis sur Ron lorsque tu auras fini ce chapitre ?

**shukrat**, oui. Disons que le contexte veut que je me suis mise à leur place et... Et j'ai trouvé ça plus cohérent qu'ils agissent de cette façon lorsque j'ai pris l'histoire dans sa globalité.

**Nielsen**, merci pour ton MP auquel j'ai répondu. Je voulais encore te remercier ici car tu as créé un compte rien que pour correspondre avec moi et ça me touche beaucoup.

**Lolo66**, Bonnie and Clyde, c'était ma ref quand j'ai fais la fic !

**Artemis972**, hé bien les Serpentard sont tout de même des clichés ambulants je trouve dans l'oeuvre originelle. Mais si on transposait ça à la vie réelle, je me suis dis que ce serait sans doute compliqué de trouver du travail, fréquenter des gens etc... Alors, ça a donné ça mdr

**Tekilou**, vas-tu continuer ta danse de la joie ?

**MauraneSnape**, Roxanne, c'est le nom aussi d'une petite fille dont je m'occupe à la crèche où je travaille et qui est adorable. Ce prénom m'est sortit d'un coup lorsque j'en cherchais un, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi. Elle me rappelle la chanson de Police, et quand je lui chante, elle rigole à chaque fois !

**Bzh35**, tu as vu, on entends parler du miroir jusqu'au bout, je vous avais prévenu !

**darkcorbeau**, Roxanne a été une sainte et c'était volontaire. J'avoue que c'était un personnage qui aurait mérité d'être approfondi. Mais j'ai voulu cette image où Snape s'est mit avec une femme admirable. C'est terrible, mais même s'il s'est mit avec cette sorcière extraordinaire, le coeur a ses raisons. Et Roxanne le savait, malheureusement. Elle savait que ce serait temporaire, mais elle a prit ce qu'elle pouvait prendre, elle l'a guéri un tout petit peu et je trouve ça très beau et noble. Roxanne, c'est aussi peut-être un peu "nous" (je parle des lectrices), qui voudrions aider Snape mais qui le laisserait volontiers rejoindre Hermione pour qu'il soit heureux.

**Fanfan229**, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop frustrée par l'avancée un peu paresseuse de cette fic

**Sygui**, les habitudes sont tenaces. Connaissant la personnalité de Severus, cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'il ne parvienne pas à se sortir ce statut prof/élève interdit de la tête, même des années plus tard.

**AmaliaGeene**, alors je t'ai tranché le coeur ou pas ? mdr

**Tralapapa**, ça va du coup, y'avait pas 30 chapitres... ouf mdrrrr

**Mane-jei**, merci pour ta review

**Maggigrigri**, du coup, tu m'aimes ou tu me déteste ? Avis mitigé ? mdr

**ErinSn**, "adorer détester", je trouve que c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde dans la lecture (ou c'est moi qui suis folle)

**Erwaël**, j'espère que tu es encore là malgré ta déception sur les chapitres d'avant.

**Ana**, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. ADULE MOI mdr Non, je déconne ! Par contre, si, je suis grave sadique...

Merci encore au Guest qui me laisse des reviews en italien, je les traduis à chaque fois avec Google trad, mais juste pour le principe, j'adore ! Qui plus est, tu as (presque) deviné la fin ou je me trompe ?

Maria, j'espère encore avoir une review de ta part ! Oui, elles me mettent toujours du baume au coeur car justement, tu arrive à me faire comprendre à quel point mon écriture te fait plaisir et j'en suis très heureuse !

Bon allez... GROSSE INSPIRATION. C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 23.**

Harry monta sur le bord de la fenêtre la plus haute du Terrier. Il la franchit en se contorsionnant, pour se trouver sur le toit branlant de la maison Weasley. Celui dont la chevelure en broussaille brillait d'un roux flamboyant était assis là, sur une place à l'équilibre précaire.

En silence, le survivant s'installa à côté de son ami. Son genou lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, et il grimaça un peu en tentant de s'asseoir en tailleur. De dépit, il étala ses jambes devant lui en soupirant.

« C'est une belle nuit, déclara-t-il. »

Ron restait silencieux. Il l'était depuis des années, mais Harry ne cessait jamais de faire des tentatives. Le Gryffondor s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis la clôture de « la traque ». Bien entendu, il y pensait toujours, surtout à cette période de l'année.

« J'ai sorti le vin que tu nous a ramené, lui glissa-t-il en lui tendant son verre sous le nez. »

Enfin, le rouquin lui adressa un mince sourire. Il s'en saisit et en but une gorgée, pensif. Harry suivit son regard se perdant sur la Lune. Elle était pleine ce soir. Il pensa à Lupin, espérant qu'il aille pour le mieux.

« Je me pose des questions.

_ Lesquels ? Demanda Ron d'une voix faible.

_ Comment est-ce que tu parviens à te procurer de la Tue-Loup ? »

Le garçon resta silencieux, faisant tournoyer son alcool dans son verre.

« Cela fait des années que cette potion existe, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_ Elle reste extrêmement difficile à se procurer. J'ai tenté de le faire lorsque tu es parti en déplacement le mois dernier, et j'ai épluché des boutiques et des boutiques sans jamais parvenir à en trouver.

_ Voyager ouvre des portes. »

Harry était peu convaincu. Il avait du abandonner le travail d'Auror à cause de ses soucis de santé, mais gardait de nombreux contact dans le milieu.

« Albus m'a posé aussi des questions hier.

_ A quel propos ?

_ Hermione. »

Ron plissa les lèvres, puis se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air grave. Il n'osait regarder vers son meilleur ami. Non. Il en avait une peur bleue.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler d'elle. »

Harry était médusé. Il manqua de se lever de protestation, mais son corps le lui empêcha.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, las.

« C'est elle qui a fait plus de la moitié du travail. »

Le roux resta silencieux, serrant sa poigne autour de son verre avec force.

« Sans elle, on serait morts.

_ Et sans elle, tu serais encore mon collègue. »

De rage, il jeta son verre loin devant lui, ce dernier atterrissant dans le jardin de ses parents en un fracas indescriptible. Il vit un gnome, qui avait tenté d'esquiver le projectile, hurler sa désapprobation. Molly sortit de la maison à une vitesse ahurissant afin de saisir la bête pour a déloger.

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, le survivant éclata de rire. Il vit son ami se lever, agacé. De peur de l'avoir vexé, il le retint par la cheville et Ron baissa son visage vers lui.

« Excuse-moi.

_ Ça n'a rien de drôle, Harry !

_ Ron. Ecoute… »

Le concerné soupira, puis se leva avec difficulté.

« Je crois que je sais. »

Irrité, Ron tenta de nouveau de se soustraire à cette conversation. Il était sur le point de franchir la fenêtre de sa chambre afin de rentrer dans sa maison lorsque Harry cria une phrase. Une seule, qui le figea comme une statue de pierre.

« Tu les a vu ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron serra le poing. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il fallait qu'il empêche cette conversation d'aboutir.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et basse.

_ Tu crois que je suis si stupide ?

_ Ecoute-moi bien Harry, s'écria Ron, enragé en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Si je les avais vu, crois-moi que je n'aurais eu aucune hésitation à tuer Snape de mes mains et à ramener Hermione en la secouant comme un pommier.

_ Et la trace ? »

Ron retint sa respiration. Il finit par le fusiller du regard avant de se détourner de nouveau.

« Je l'ai enlevé des registres. Je voulais te le dire. »

Le roux ne savait plus où regarder, ni quoi faire. Alors, il s'asseya et appuya son dos contre le mur de la maison. Les tuiles du toit n'étaient pas des plus confortables, mais il s'en fichait bien.

« Si Ginny savait, murmura-t-il de dépit.

_ Savait quoi ? aboya le garçon.

_ Que je t'ai couvert. »

Ron prit ses jambes entre ses mains, et observa la cheminée fumante loin devant lui. De nouveau, Harry s'approcha de lui, et parvint à s'agenouiller.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est… Comment c'était. Là bas. »

Le survivant resta silencieux, laissant le temps à son meilleur ami de s'exprimer. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. La carapace qu'il s'était forgé était devenue impénétrable au fil des années.

« Je me sentais… sale. Sale de faire un truc pareil. Sale de les menacer. Chez eux. De leur supprimer leur vie. J'ai eu… l'impression d'être Voldemort en personne en train de tuer tes parents, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

_ Alors tu les a aidé. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les Aurors avaient certains passe-droit afin de protéger quelques sorciers, dont leur famille. Ils avaient « _La Trace_ ». Un sortilège, indétectable sauf par le lanceur qui permettait de passer au travers de n'importe quel radar. Il pavait déjà permis à de nombreuses personnes de vivre en paix, dissimulé du regard de la communauté sorcière, y comprit du gouvernement. Bien entendu, ce sort était mis sous étroite surveillance. Chaque emploi de ce dernier était consigné dans un livre au sein de la partie la plus protégée des registres du département de la justice magique. Un lieu à priori impénétrable.

« Tu leur a permis de s'échapper. »

Ron déglutit. Admettre un fait pareil le conduirait directement devant le Magenmagot, voire même en prison.

« C'est le miroir, murmura le garçon en guise de réponse.

_ Je ne comprends pas le délire autour de cette objet, s'agaça le garçon.

_ J'y ai vu l'enfer ! »

Sa voix se répercutait encore dans le silence de la nuit. Alors, il tenta de se calmer et de reprendre contenance.

« Son enfer, sans doute, éclaircit-il en un souffle. »

Harry écouta, sans demander plus de détail. Lui en soutirer tant était déjà beaucoup.

« Je ne pouvais pas briser sa vie comme ça ! Si tu l'avais vu… Et Snape. Il s'est mit à genoux devant moi, raconta Ron, encore éberlué. Je ne les menaçais même pas de mort, mais c'est l'impression que j'avais. C'était… C'était horrible putain, déclara-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Harry. Parfois la nuit, je l'entends encore me crier de ne pas lui prendre ses souvenirs. Je m'imagine le faire. Et je jurerais entendre 'Mione hurler de terreur. »

Un long silence, lourd de sens s'en suivit entre eux deux, lequel dura plusieurs minutes. Le temps de digérer l'information. Et en effet, même avec tous les efforts du monde, Harry peinait à s'imaginer ce qui avait du se passer cette nuit là.

« Enfin, soupira le rouquin. Ce ne sont que des… cauchemars, et rien de plus.

_ J'ai une théorie sur cet artefact tu sais, déclara-t-il, les yeux dans le vide de l'horizon.

_ Hermione a dit qu'il renvoyait ce que notre inconscient voulait le plus au monde, et faisait tout pour que cette chose se réalise. Mais je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu ça, lâcha Ron en une grimace. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité une chose aussi horrible pour elle ! Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec moi et finisse de cette façon !

_ Le miroir devait le savoir. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait souligné avait titillé sa curiosité. Alors, sa colère se mue en de l'interrogation.

« Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était le bonheur d'Hermione. Si tu n'avais pas vu ça, alors…

_ Alors je l'aurais fais. Je les aurais oubliéter sans hésitation, compléta Ron avec conviction. »

Après une autre minute de silence, le garçon finit par rire, tout doucement.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

_ Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'enquérit le survivant avec empressement. »

Alors qu'il espérait une réponse plus complète, il vit son ami hausser les épaules. Alors, les siennes s'affaissèrent. Hermione lui manquait.

Il avait toujours eu des doutes, lorsque Ron était revenu de mission en leur disant que tout était annulé, qu'ils avaient fuis. Encore.

Puis, il avait vu l'existence de la trace, lancé par son ami lui-même ce soir là. Alors, il avait comprit que leur mission serait à jamais vouée à l'échec. Son seul réflexe avait été de tout effacer des registres et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, le dossier était clôturé, faute d'avancée.

« J'en sais rien, murmura le garçon. Je suppose que oui. Je reçois juste de temps en temps de la Tue-Loup par courrier. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'_il _veuille continuer à aider Lupin. Alors, je suppose que l'idée vient d'elle.

_ Oh. »

Ron dériva ses yeux vers le visage affligé de son meilleur ami. Il savait à quel point la distance l'avait toujours fais souffrir. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Il tripota quelque chose dans sa poche intérieur, un objet dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à lui.

Il était vrai que Snape et Hermione étaient discrets. Oh, s'il en avait envie, il pourrait les localiser en un tour de main… mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre de risques inutiles.

Soupirant de dépit, il se releva pour la énième et dernière fois. Puis, il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit une chose à Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Le feuillet était recouvert d'un mince tissu rouge, qui l'empêchait d'être vu par quiconque.

« Je peux pas en faire de double… Si tu pouvais me le rendre après. J'y tiens assez. »

Sur ces mots, Ron s'éclipsa. Tordu par la curiosité, Harry déballa la chose comme un cadeau. Alors, son coeur manqua un battement.

Il pouvait voir une photo d'un enfant. Une petite fille… Aux cheveux aussi sombres que frisottés marcher d'un pas hésitant en riant vers l'objectif. L'animation tourna en boucle, tandis qu'un mot apparu, discret. Juste en bas.

Des lettres manuscrits à l'écriture qu'Harry reconnu entre mille. Il l' effleura de son pouce avec un serrement au coeur, un mélange étrange, entre douleur et soulagement. Entre une terrible peine, et une immense joie.

Car oui, elle était en vie. Avec lui. Et à sa place.

_« Merci. »_

**Fin.**

* * *

_(N'oubliez pas de remercier Dark-Cape, je n'ose même pas vous dévoiler la fin dramatique que vous auriez pu avoir sans elle. "Bois de la soupline", je m'en remettrais jamais mdr)_


End file.
